Hero
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: One of Mikaela's best friend gets caught in the end of the Transfomers war. She gets saved by an Autobot and slowly starts to fall in love with him. movie spolier please review!
1. Near Death Expierence

I changed the setting to Mission City where it's supposed to take place. Thank you Lady Tolwen!

* * *

Chapter 1

Near Death Experience

Mission City was a large city filled with many people and very popular in Nevada. A girl around 17 years old was visiting the city for the first time in a long time. She had her license and she drove for an hour to get to the magnificent city. Of course Mission City was crowded and you could barely walk anywhere. Of course today would change the girl's life forever.

She walked to many stores and looking at outfits. Of course it would have been more fun if she had her best friend Mikaela with her. Her friend had been very distant since that day we all saw Sam flip his mother's bicycle. She hadn't heard from her at all. After tons of browsing she climbed many flights of stairs to the tallest building in the city. She looked out at the whole city and closed her eyes and felt the wind blow in her face. Then suddenly she heard screaming and gun shots from below.

She quickly opened her eyes and saw robots…giant robots. She went to the door and found it locked. She looked through the glass door and saw no one was at the desk. In fact everyone was leaving buildings right and left to get away from the robots.

"Oh my God." she whispered under her breath.

She looked up and saw a Raptor 22 flying over head and saw it transform into a giant robot and landed on a building across from her.

"Puny human." it said.

The girl was now afraid of what was going to happen. She was not ready for giant alien robots to attack earth. She always knew there was life out there. She always thought of little green men or human life organic beings, not giant robots from a giant planet. There was nowhere for her to go. She was stuck on the tallest building in Mission City. It then jumped and landed inches away from her. She let out a scream of terror as it started to reach for her.

Now her only choice was to get caught by the robot and die a slow painful death or…jump off the building and die fast. She quickly chose the second option available and jumped off the building. Her scream could be heard all over the city.

A giant robot with blue and red flames on his body quickly turned away from his dead opponent on the ground and narrowed his optics on the falling girl. She was only a few steps away from him and he couldn't let her die. So he quickly started running at full speed and started climbing up the building and caught the girl in his hand and looked up and saw Starscream.

"So Optimus Prime has a weakness for small pathetic humans?" he taunted.

Optimus Prime held the girl close to his chest protectively not wanting her to die because of their war.

"Why are you here Starscream? Where's Megatron?" he asked.

Starscream quickly gave him a death stare and launched himself at Optimus. Optimus held the small female human firmly against him and jumped out of the way onto another building. The girl was shaking in fear of what had just happened. Her eyes were closed and she held tightly to his armor not wanting to fall. Starscream transformed into his raptor form and flew at Optimus with the human in his hands. Optimus jumped and his free hand became a gun and blasted Starscream in the nose. Starscream spun out of control to the ground smoke coming up from his body. He would only be off line for a short while.

Optimus quickly jumped down and held the girl out from his body and saw she was gripping as tight as she could to one of his metal fingers.

"It's okay now." he whispered.

The girl heard his voice and looked up and saw his gigantic face close to hers. She let out an ear piercing scream. Optimus was not shocked at this reaction. She was attacked by a Decepticon and they looked all alike except for their optics were different colors. Thinking of something to do to earn her trust he started rubbing her back trying to comfort her. She only cringed at his touch waiting to be crushed by his hands. He turned around and started walking back to find Megatron and end the war that raged for so many years. He then saw Mikaela and Sam.

"Optimus! What happened?" asked Mikaela.

The girl whirled around when she heard Mikaela's voice.

"Mikaela!" she squeaked obviously still freaked out from what had happened earlier.

"Veronica? Veronica! What are you doing here?" Mikaela exclaimed happy to see her friend safe.

"I was doing a little shopping and I decided to get a good look of the city from the tallest tower…I guess today was a bad day for that." she said looking up at Optimus.

"Mikaela, you know this human?" he asked putting his hand down on the ground.

"Yeah! She's my best friend from school." she replied.

Veronica looked up at Optimus confusingly seeing the ground so near to her now. She looked at Mikaela and she said, "Veronica its okay. He's not going to hurt you. He's the good guy."

Veronica looked up at Optimus again and said, "Thanks for saving me."

Optimus nodded his head and she quickly ran out of his hand and ran to her friend who gave her a huge hug. Optimus stood up tall and went to find Megatron. Captain Lennox came rushing over to Sam who was next to his friend Bumblebee who had gotten his feet torn off. Mikaela quickly got a tow truck and started hooking him up. Veronica stayed with Mikaela while Sam was off carrying the Allspark and get to a building to give it to the army.

Mikaela and Veronica quickly hoped into the truck and Bumblebee started shooting at Decepticons. Veronica was holding on to the seat for dear life seeing everything flying past them as Mikaela drove the truck in reverse so Bumblebee could get a good shot at everything. Then once it seemed like everything started, everything stopped. Veronica had her eyes closed the whole time and finally opened them and saw they were at a complete stop. She looked over at a distance and saw Optimus and another giant robot known as Megatron fighting. At their feet she could see Sam holding the Allspark.

Next thing she heard was Optimus yell, "Put the Allspark in my chest! NO!"

She saw Megatron's body go limp and Optimus stood up tall over his enemy's body. Then she swore up and down she heard him say 'brother'. They walked over to them and Mikaela gave Sam a huge hug which he was grateful to return. Optimus looked down at Veronica and said, "The war is over. You're now safe."

Veronica looked deeply into his optics. Something she had never felt was evident in her chest. Something she thought she'd never felt. Veronica smiled at Optimus and said, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Optimus shook his head, "I knew it was going to happen. You were threatened by a Decepticon and nearly died. I understand completely."

Veronica still looked deeply into his optics and said, "I guess you guys have blue eyes and the Decepticons have red eyes huh?"

Optimus smiled and replied, "We are Autobots and we are here to protect Earth and its creatures."

He stood up tall and Ironhide was holding a dead body of an Autobot. She soon found out Jazz was the bot's name and that Megatron had torn him apart. Veronica looked at Mikaela and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"I would have, but we were taken in by the government so I couldn't talk to you at all. Sorry."

Veronica shook her head and smiled. It was a long day and a day she will never forget. She nearly died and if it weren't for Optimus she'd be dead. She looked up at the strong Autobot leader and smiled.

* * *

All other chapters are the same...if anyone sees New York change it. Thanks! 


	2. Conversation

Okay first of all I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed. So because of all of the reviews I thought I'd update the story a little early. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and if I get as many good reviews as last time I'll update early again.

* * *

Chapter 2

Conversation

Veronica watched as the sun go down in the west. She turned to look at Sam and Mikaela and saw they were kissing on top of Bumblebee. She shook her head and looked up at Optimus who had just sent a message to Autobot survivors. She quickly sat up in a tree and gazed around at everything. Ironhide and Ratchet were both in vehicle modes parked right next to Bumblebee.

Optimus was about to transform when he looked down and barely saw Veronica in the tree.

"Veronica, why aren't you with Sam and Mikaela?" he asked.

Veronica was a little startled when Optimus spoke and nearly fell out of the tree.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he said apologetic.

"Oh it's okay. Sam and Mikaela are having their alone time….if you can call having an alone time when they're lying on top of Bumblebee and they're out where everyone can see them." she replied.

Optimus looked at Sam and Mikaela and saw that they were kissing on top of Bumblebee and had to chuckle a little bit.

"Well, knowing him, he's probably feeling really uncomfortable right now." he chuckled.

Veronica looked up at him and then back at the sunset.

"Do you have a mate?" he asked seeing her dreamy daze towards the scenery.

"No." she replied simply, "Never really been interested in dating at the moment...There was this one guy I dated for a while, but…"

"What?" he asked with concern.

"But one day after he left my house a drunk driver hit him head on and he suffered for two days before dying."

Optimus was quiet after she finished. She was heart broken after her boyfriend was killed. It broke her heart and she felt like she could never love again.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"It was a few years ago, I've slowly gotten over his death, but I miss him so much. The boys at the school are all assholes and think they're all that…Charles wasn't like that at all. He respected his girlfriends and when something went wrong he was always there…we used to come here and sit in the tree just thinking about our future." she whispered slowly letting tears fall from her eyes.

Optimus didn't know what to do. She was telling him something she probably hadn't told anyone else. She then laughed quietly, "I blamed my dad for his death because he really didn't like me dating any guy. I said he had planned the accident and planed the murder."

She looked down at the ground and turned around when she heard voices. She saw Sam and Mikaela walking their way.

"Hey Optimus, hey Veronica, what are you guys doing?" asked Mikaela.

"Just talking." replied Veronica whipping away the last few tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Optimus looked down at Veronica not knowing if he should tell Mikaela what she had told him.

"I was just talking to Optimus, he had asked me why I didn't have a boyfriend." she replied.

"Oh…"

Sam walked up to Veronica who had hopped out of the tree and walked over to her human friends. Sam gave Veronica a friendly hug and kissed his girlfriend and said, "I think it's time we get on home."

Mikaela agreed and Veronica didn't say anything, she just watched the last of the sunset. The sky was slowly turning a dark blue as the stars lit up the night sky. Mikaela and Sam started walking towards Bumblebee who was still in vehicle mode.

"Veronica aren't you coming?" asked Mikaela.

"I think I would like to stay here a little bit longer. I have so many good memories here." she whispered.

Sam and Mikaela both looked at each other and then asked, "How will you get home? I mean we can send Bumblebee to pick you up…."

"I'll take her home Sam." said Optimus.

Sam looked up at Optimus and so did Veronica.

"Optimus you really don't have to, I can always walk. Its good exercise to walk." whispered Veronica.

"Its either I take you home or you go home right now with Sam and Mikaela." he replied.

"Fine." she grumbled.

"Okay, call me when you get home girl." called Mikaela.

Veronica looked up at Optimus and asked, "Why?"

"Well why do you want to stay longer?" he asked.

"Because…it brings back old memories of Charles and I…" she replied, "Thanks again about earlier and I am truly sorry."

Optimus bent down to her level and said, "Veronica, I've already told you its okay. I knew you were going to scream. You had just been encountered by Starscream and you didn't know the difference when I saved you."

Veronica sighed again. She felt like she could tell Optimus anything. Of course they had just met, but she thought of him as a good friend, nothing more and nothing less. About that time Ironhide and Ratchet transformed and were by Optimus looking down at Veronica.

"Sir, by my scans of the human it seems like she's very depressed." said Ratchet.

Ironhide looked down at Veronica and couldn't help but agree with Ratchet.

"Sir, I think the girl needs to be alone for a little bit." he whispered to the Autobot leader so softly Veronica couldn't hear.

Veronica looked up at the two giant robots and got up and walked over to the tree she was sitting in earlier. Suddenly a gust of wind started to blow past her making her shiver. She sat down trying to keep herself warm when suddenly the wind was blocked. She looked up and saw Optimus blocking the wind from Veronica. She let out a tired yawn and Optimus said, "I think I need to start taking you home about now. You sound tired."

Veronica looked up at Optimus about to protest, but stopped when her eyes nearly fell shut. She nodded agreeing with Optimus. Optimus then moved away from Veronica, the wind blowing against her making her shiver. She looked up and saw Optimus transform into a semi. His door opened and Veronica slowly walked over to the truck and climbed in. Inside the heat was on and was already warming Veronica's body. Veronica started to doze off when Optimus started driving towards her house. She slowly slumped down in the chair her feet getting close to the gas pedals. Optimus felt her weight slowly easing up on the gas pedal and drove on.

Optimus slowly stopped at her house, when she didn't move he knew she had fallen asleep. He let out a sigh, the girl had lost her true love because of a drunk driver and she said she had gotten over him…he knew she hadn't. She had grown depressed today by mentioning him. Optimus sunk down on his wheels and turned off his engine and all was silent. Veronica was fast asleep in the driver's seat.

The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of the crickets and frogs. Fireflies were flying around flashing every once in a while trying to find a mate. Optimus thought the life on this planet was very amusing. Suddenly a loud noise erupted from behind them. Optimus did a scan around the whole perimeter and found out it was only a cat that knocked over a trash can.

Veronica slowly stirred and murmured, "Where are we?"

"We're at your house." he replied.

"How did you know where I lived?" she questioned.

"I searched the web. I looked up your name and then your address. I then used mapquest to get directions to your house." he replied.

"Wow…" she could only say.

"Well I think I'm going in now. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

Optimus revved his engine and replied, "Most likely, if I see Sam and Mikaela then I'll most likely see you also."

Veronica smiled a little smile and ran in the house and the next thing Optimus heard were her parents yelling at her as to why she was home so late. He checked his eternal clock and saw it was 1:00 in the morning. He slowly drove off to meet with the rest of the Autobots. The girl had a traumatic experience that day and she had told him something she probably didn't tell Sam or Mikaela. Of course he was her friend now, she could tell him anything. The only thing he was afraid of that Starscream and if any other Decepticons alive would try to get revenge for Megatron and bring Sam, Mikaela into the war again, but this time Veronica would be involved.

* * *

Okay please review! No flames. There's no romance yet they're just friends. Again please review! 


	3. Boy Trouble

Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Sorry it took so long to update this story. I wanted to write Two Worlds and I ended up updating that earlier than I thought. Anyways enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

Boy Trouble

Veronica walked inside her house and after talking to her worried parents she went to her room and crashed in the bed. She was so tired. She looked out the window and saw Optimus drive off. She closed her eyes and couldn't wait for the next day. The next day she was going to meet with Mikaela and Sam and go visit the Autobots. Finally she fell into a deep sleep and slept the full night without waking up once.

The next day came and when Veronica woke up she saw it was 12:00. She let out a scream of horror seeing the time and jumped in the shower and tried to get ready as fast as she could. Her mother came knocking at the door and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to meet some of my friends today." said Veronica who had just gotten her makeup done.

"You think you can just go hang out with your friends when you got home at 1:00 last night!? I don't think so!" exclaimed her mother.

Veronica dropped her mascara and looked at her mother.

"What?" she asked.

"You deserve punishment for staying out so late. You're not meeting with your friends. Sam and Mikaela already stopped by and I told them you weren't going." retorted her mother.

Veronica grabbed her mascara and put on her lipstick and ran past her mother.

"Where do you think you're going!?" called her mother.

Veronica didn't reply and kept on going. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. She knew she was going to be grounded for a longer amount of time when she got home, but she had promised she was going to meet her friends and she was going to keep it. She ran for about 30 minutes after leaving the house seeing the house was far away now. She heard a car coming from the direction she came from and she jumped in some bushes. She looked up and saw her parents in their car looking for her.

Once they drove out of sight Veronica jumped out of the bushes and continued her walk down the road. She was going to meet her friends where they met the other night. She got out her cell phone and called her friends.

"Hello?" came Mikaela's voice on the other line.

"Hey Mikaela, I'm walking up to meet you guys I'll be there soon…hopefully."

There was a pause and then Mikaela said, "Optimus will drive down to pick you up. You can't possibly walk all that way in a couple minutes."

"Fine." Veronica sighed.

She kept on walking knowing that she'd see Optimus come down the road. As she walked a car came from the other direction with many wild boys. They slowed down when they saw Veronica and Veronica just ignored them complete. The driver of the car then asked, "Hey doll, why don't you hope in and we can give you a ride."

The boys in the car all laughed as he said that. Veronica kept on ignoring them and kept on walking like they weren't there.

"Hey bitch! I'm talking to you!" yelled the teenaged boy from the car.

Finally she stopped and looked at the teenage boys in the vehicle of the car. She gave them a glare and said, "You're talking to thin air and that's it."

This really got the boys pissed. Three boys jumped out of the car and went running at her. She quickly started running away from them. She was a fast runner and could easily ditch the boys. The boys ran back to their car and drove fast and parked the car in front of them. The boys grabbed a hold of her arms and she only kicked them between the legs.

Finally one guy came up behind her and grabbed her. She couldn't move. She tried and tried, but couldn't move at all. She then let out a scream for help. That got her a good whack in the back of the head. Just as the boys were putting Veronica in the car a red and blue flamed semi drove over the hill.

Optimus noticed the boys were up to no good and did a scan on them. As he did he found Veronica inside out cold. This got him angry and he transformed right in front of the boys. The boys let out girlish screams for help as Optimus picked up their car through the windows and tore off the hood.

"MOMMY!" screamed the driver.

The other boys in the car were also crying for their parents. Optimus bent down to their level and said, "Give me the girl."

The boys were in shock at the moment until Optimus yelled, "HAND OVER THE GIRL!"

"Do as he says!" squeaked on boy.

Quickly and carefully they picked up Veronica's limp body in the air and Optimus gently took her away from them. He looked down at her as she started to move. His optics softened when he saw a huge bump coming up on the back of her head. He then looked back down at the boys in the car and said, "If I ever catch you boys trying to abduct an innocent female I won't let you off easily."

The boys nodded as Optimus then easily dented the front of the car with his foot. Optimus stood up tall and started walking away from the frightened boys. Optimus looked down at Veronica in his hands and asked, "Veronica, are you alright?"

"Optimus?" she moaned.

"It's okay now. You're safe." he whispered, "Now are you alright?"

"I've got a horrible head ache from those boys." she moaned putting her hands on her head trying to relieve the pressure.

"I'll have Ratchet check you out." he whispered.

He gently rubbed his finger on her back to give her some comfort. He quickly made it back to where all the gang was. Ratchet and Ironhide along with Bumblebee came running over.

"Sir what happened!?" exclaimed Ratchet.

"She was abducted by teenaged boys. If I didn't get there when I did, she'd be in deep trouble right now." he replied.

"Veronica!" yelled Mikaela.

Optimus looked down at Mikaela and said, "She's okay Mikaela. I'm going to have Ratchet make sure she's okay."

Ratchet gently took Veronica out of Optimus's hands and started doing scans. Ironhide walked over and asked, "What do you think they wanted from her?"

Mikaela then made a sound and the two bots looked down at her and so did Bumblebee.

"Um…some guys are sick and try to make women do something they don't want to do. They probably wanted to do something to Veronica, but she fought back and they got mad."

All three looked at one another and then walked over to Ratchet.

"How is she Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"She seems okay, no violations of the body from the boys. I think you got her just in time. She's going to have a huge bump on her head though."

Optimus bent down to Veronica and asked, "Are you okay?"

Veronica looked up at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. I think I need some rest though. My head is throbbing."

Optimus quickly transformed into a truck and opened the door for her. She crawled in and fell asleep on his seat with her feet hanging out of the truck. Optimus sat there while everyone gathered around them talking about stuff.

* * *

Optimus showed those boys whose boss. Again leave good reviews and I'll update. 


	4. Grounded

Thank you everyone who has reviewed for this story. I had a writer's block for a few days and thank to Lady Tolwen who has helped me. Thank you Lady Tolwen and thank you for all your help writing my stories. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Grounded

Mikaela walked over to Optimus who still had Veronica inside with her feet hanging out the side of the truck's entrance. Mikaela was worried about her friend. She had encountered the boys earlier that day and was knocked out cold. She came around, but she went back to sleep. She just had a horrible feeling about this.

"Guys…I think we should take Veronica to a hospital." she announced over the murmuring voices.

The Autobots looked down at her and Sam walked beside her. He looked at her and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Sam, those boys could have easily made a concussion hitting her in the back of the head." she replied.

Suddenly Veronica started to stir and both Mikaela and Sam ran over to her.

"Veronica! Veronica are you okay?" asked both Mikaela and Sam.

"I'm fine you guys, my head just hurts like crazy." she moaned.

"Okay Ratchet transform, we need to get her to a hospital." said Mikaela.

"Mikaela, I'm fine. It's just a bump on the head." exclaimed Veronica.

Suddenly Optimus spoke, "I agree with Mikaela, Veronica. We need to get you to a hospital so the doctors can treat those injuries."

"Optimus, I swear I'm okay!" exclaimed Veronica once again.

Mikaela grabbed a hold of Veronica's arm. Veronica tried to fight back, but really couldn't since she was still half a sleep and couldn't really do anything. Ratchet transformed and opened the back doors so Veronica could be put in.

"I swear I'm fine."

"Veronica it could be a concussion." whispered Mikaela getting in the back with her friend.

Sam got in the driver's seat and Ratchet started to drive off. The rest of the Autobots followed. Veronica looked up at the sealing slowly waking up fully. She moaned and stretched. She looked up at her friend who was looking over her.

"Why do we have to go to the hospital? I mean couldn't Ratchet just treat the wound?" asked Veronica.

Suddenly Ratchet spoke, "Veronica, I would, but you see my hands are way to big and I'd have to be so gently with you, not crushing you. You are better off with the humans checking you."

"Oh God, I'm so going to be grounded for the rest of my life!" cried Veronica.

"All will turn out good. Veronica, you have to get your head checked out or you may get an infection." whispered Mikaela.

Soon they had reached the hospital and Ratchet pulled up to the emergency entrance. People came running out and opened the back doors and took Veronica on a stretcher. Mikaela was right behind her running out of the ambulance.

Optimus pulled up aside Ratchet and asked, "How did she do?"

"She asked me to fix her head for her and when I sad no she said she was going to be grounded for life."

"Grounded?" asked Optimus, "I thought she was already on the ground, how much further can parents drive their kids in the ground?"

"I don't know sir, but it sure doesn't sound pleasant." Ratchet paused for a moment, "I'm just glad that I'm not a human and I feel sorry for Veronica. She didn't ask to be attacked by the boys."

"True, but she disobeyed her parents about coming to meet with us. Mikaela and Sam both said that her mother said she couldn't go anywhere today." replied Optimus.

Ironhide and Bumblebee pulled up beside the two talking cars and waited for the results.

* * *

"So Miss Burke, what happened to you today?" asked a doctor who walked in the room.

"I kind of got hit by these guys who tried to abduct me." she whispered.

The doctor made a face and asked, "Where did they hit you at?"

"The hit me in the back of the head with something." she whispered and saw her friend in a chair next to her.

The doctor walked towards her and felt around the back of her head until he felt a not and swelling. Veronica gasped in pain as he did so. He quickly took his hand away and said, "We'll need to take some x-rays of your skull. Please follow me."

Veronica slowly climbed down from the table and followed the doctor into a room and stood still as he got her situated and said, "Don't move."

Veronica sat perfectly still as heard machinery move around her head, flashing lights on half of her face. In a matter of seconds the x-rays were completed and all they had to do was wait.

"Where are your parents Miss Burke?" he asked.

Veronica looked at him and whispered, "They're out somewhere looking for me."

"Did you try to run away from home?" he inquired.

"No I just wanted to meet some friends and that's all." she whispered looking at Mikaela.

The doctor pulled out her parent's records and started looking for numbers to try and contact them. He found one of her parents cell numbers and started dialing the number in a different room. Mikaela walked over to her friend and said, "Everything is going to be okay. Okay?"

Veronica shook her head understandingly. Suddenly the doctor came back in and said, "Your parents are on their way here."

Veronica moaned hearing the news and in a matter of minutes Mikaela and Veronica heard squealing tires. Veronica waited miserably for her parents to burst into the room and take her home. Just as she expected them too, they busted through the door and ran over to Veronica.

"You're in deep trouble missy." said her father giving her a death stare.

"Oh Veronica we were so worried!" cried her mother holding her tightly.

"Um…Mr. and Mrs. Burke, we took x-rays of your daughter and we have the results. It seems your daughter has a minor concussion from where boys had hit her in the head. Since it is minor I just say she must stay home and rest. She shouldn't do anything else, but that. Also I'll give you pain killers to give to her when the pain flares up."

Her parents thanked the doctor and spoke to Mikaela before leaving.

"Mikaela do you need a ride home? We have plenty of room if you want." said Veronica's mother.

"I'm fine Mrs. Burke. Sam is going to pick me up." she smiled, "Well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." replied Veronica who was now walking with her parents to the car.

Once they were in the car everyone was silent for a few moments until her mother started yelling.

"Why the hell did you do that!? Veronica you could have been killed! You are so grounded for a month!" yelled her mother.

Veronica was shocked. She had thought that she was going to be grounded for a year or eternity. Once they got the medicine and got home Veronica was sent straight up to her room to her bed where she would wait until her parents to bring up her food. She was forbidden to leave her room only to go to the rest room and take showers, but other than that she wasn't allowed to leave the house or watch television. Her radio was taken out of her room and everything she could think of entertaining herself with was gone.

Veronica let out a tired sigh. It was going to be a horrible month. One month of nothing of her summer vacation. Veronica laid on her bed trying to daydream or something to keep her occupied until she heard the sound of a semi stopping. Veronica quickly leaped to her feet and ran to the window and saw Optimus transforming and bending down to her window on his knees.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"Lets see…my head is sore….I'm grounded for a month so I can't leave the house for any reason…basically life sucks at the moment." she replied.

Optimus chuckled a little bit and put his hands up against the house. Suddenly there were footsteps running up the stairs and she quickly closed the window. Optimus quickly moved away from the window as her parents walked in the room.

"We thought we heard voices." spoke her mother.

"That was just me…being bored…talking to myself." Veronica replied in a monotone voice.

"See honey I told you she was just talking to herself." said her father.

Once they left the room and were far away from her room, she quickly and quietly ran to the window and opened it. Optimus saw this and quickly and carefully made his way to her window. He bent down again and asked "Would you care to tell me what 'grounded' means?"

Veronica nearly laughed until she remembered she was talking to a giant alien robot from a different planet knowing nothing about them.

"Um…grounded is where a kid is not allowed to do certain things. Like I'm not allowed to leave the house or communicate to any friends at all." she replied.

"Well you're breaking one of the rules now aren't you?" he laughed.

"Well you came here in the first place. You were the one who started talking asking me if I was okay." she retorted.

Optimus once again laughed.

"I'll be checking up on you Veronica." he whispered.

"What?!" she exclaimed she suddenly lowered her voice, "You're leaving me? I'm going to be bored out of my mind!"

Optimus moved away from the window and said, "I'll check up on you every night to make sure you're okay."

He quickly transformed and slowly started to drive off. Veronica stayed at the window staring out into the night feeling like a princess who had been locked up in her castle in the tallest tower. She sighed resting her head in her hands looking up at the stars. She slowly moved away from the window and back to her bed where she laid until sleep had taken her completely.

Optimus drove back to his men and Ratchet asked, "What did you find out about being grounded?"

Optimus transformed and looked at Ratchet and asked, "You didn't ask Sam or Mikaela?"

"Sam explained it to me a little, but I'm still a little confused." he replied.

"Okay it's basically part of your freedom is taken away for a certain amount of time." explained Optimus.

"That's it?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Ratchet."

"Sam could have just said that instead of getting all confusing." complained Ratchet.

Optimus couldn't help, but laugh with his old friend.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. No flames, but helpful suggestions are appricated. Please review! I'll update later on.


	5. The Torture is Over

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't udpated. Suffered from horrible writer's block. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Torture is Over

Veronica stayed in her room for the whole month only allowed to walk out to use the restroom and take a shower. Her parents would bring up her food and drink. She had never been treated like this before and she didn't like it one bit. She was being held prisoner in her own house. She let out a sigh of boredom. Like Optimus said he came and visited her every night checking up on her making sure she was okay.

Veronica once in a while was able to climb into his hand and stretch and get some fresh air. She was going to be a senior starting the next year with Sam and Mikaela. She sometimes would lay on the roof and tell Optimus stuff she wouldn't normally tell anyone. Then one night she looked up Optimus and whispered, "I'm afraid Optimus, I mean after this year….I'm going to be on my own."

Optimus looked at the girl. Seeing the fear evident in her eyes, she was going to be on her own. He knew of course her parents will help her and everything and she'd still have the Autobots for sure.

"Its okay to be scared Veronica." he whispered gently.

Veronica looked up at him and said, "I just feel so weak feeling scared. I mean you're never scared."

Optimus couldn't help but laugh a little when she had said that. She looked up at him confusingly. Optimus then replied, "I get scared sometimes Veronica. I'm always scared that one of my good friends will die in battle one day or I may not protect every human. I am afraid sometimes, but I keep it hidden."

"Well you do a good job at that." she replied.

Optimus smiled and replied, "Veronica when you do graduate from school, you won't be alone. You'll still have your family and you'll have us. We'll never let anything happen to any of you guys."

Veronica slowly laid down on the roof and looked up at the stars. Optimus looked up seeing the star constellations. She looked at the stars and the first time she saw Draco. She then pointed up at the stars and asked, "Do you know what we call that group of stars?"

Optimus looked up at the stars, and for the first time didn't use the internet and decided to let her tell him herself.

"No, why don't you tell me about them?" he replied.

Veronica still looked up at the stars and said, "Long ago Draco was an evil dragon and would kill any human that tried to get water in Egypt. The humans got tired of the dragon and fought against it. They won the battle and Athena sewed him in the stars for eternity."

Optimus looked down at her and said, "You know a lot about the myth about the stars."

"Yeah, its been my specialty. I've always loved looking up at the stars and try to find pictures. Orion's belt is up there." she whispered.

"Orion?" he questioned.

"Yeah Orion was a hunter, that's all I know. I know he had a brother named Sirius and that they fought a scorpion. That's about it." she finally took her gaze from the stars, "Why are you interested in Orion's belt?"

Optimus looked down at her and shook his head and whispered, "I think its time for you to go back in your room before your parents find out you were out of your room."

"Fine." she murmured.

She slowly got up and looked up at Optimus and said, "Tomorrow I'll finally be ungrounded."

Optimus chuckle and said, "Actually tomorrow is today. It's midnight."

Veronica looked so happy. She quickly and quietly jumped in her room and looked back out at Optimus who was still looking in her room. She grabbed hold of the window and asked, "So are we hanging out with Sam and Mikaela along with the other Autobots tomorrow?"

Optimus smiled and replied, "Yes, I'll stay here over night. When you wake up you can get ready and we'll go meet up with them."

"Okay." she replied. She closed the door and watched as Optimus went out of sight.

She sighed and jumped in her comfy bed. She slowly started to fall asleep. She couldn't wait for the morning to come.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to the sun shining in her face.

"Why did mom and dad make me get the east side room?" she moaned.

She slowly crawled out of bed and looked out the window. Sure enough there was Optimus parked right across from her house. She slowly walked out of her room to the downstairs. The only good thing about her being grounded she didn't have to mow the lawn which was very nice. She slowly entered the kitchen where her parents were at drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning." she moaned.

Her mother looked up seeing Veronica was awake and exclaimed, "Good morning honey!"

Her father looked her way and said, "So you think you have learned you lesson?"

"Yeah dad. I'm never doing that again." she grumbled trying to keep her eyes opened.

She slowly got some cereal and walked outside on the porch and ate her breakfast. Suddenly the phone rang which was unusual for this time of the morning. Her mother answered the phone and said, "Good morning Mikaela! Yes Veronica is no longer grounded. You guys are going to hang out today? Sure Veronica can come along. Talk to you later sweetie."

Her mother hung up the phone and said, "You can go see your friends today so start getting ready."

Veronica quickly finished her breakfast and ran up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. She ran down the stairs once she was finished and kissed her parents goodbye and ran to Optimus. Optimus had his door opened so that Veronica could get in without any trouble. Once she was settled and had a seatbelt on Optimus started driving off towards the rest of the gang.

"Oh god its so nice to be out of that house! I feel free again." she exclaimed stretching.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle as she did that.

"Hey you would do the same thing if you were to be cooped up for an entire month doing nothing." she defended.

"You had company. I was there to talk to you every night." replied Optimus.

"Yeah, when the sun went down." she replied.

If Optimus could he would have shook his head, but since he was in his alt mode he just drove on. Finally they came to a clearing far away from human activity and let Veronica out. When she hoped out of Optimus Mikaela ran up to her embracing in a huge hug nearly toppling her over.

"Gosh, its been so boring for a whole month without you." she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" questioned Ironhide.

"Okay other than Ironhide complaining about no action and then the Autobots had a match against one another of course Optimus won." Mikaela said.

"Hey I was close to defeating Optimus. So close." whined Ironhide.

Veronica turned to Optimus and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I forgot actually." he defended.

"You forgot!? How could you forget a day full of action!?" she exclaimed running up kicking his foot only to start jumping around holding her foot biting hard on her lip so she wouldn't let out a scream of pain.

"You should have known better Veronica." laughed Sam.

Veronica slowly limped over to Sam and slapped him across the face. Optimus bent down and picked Veronica up.

"Hey put me down!" she yelled.

Optimus ignored her yell and carried her over to Ratchet who did a scan on her foot.

"It just looks like its going to be bruised, nothing more." Ratchet stated.

Optimus looked at Veronica whose eyes were tearing from kicking his foot.

"You're first day back outside and you hurt yourself." he laughed shaking his head.

Veronica crossed her arms and looked down at her friends. Most of her other friends would be scared right now, but she wasn't afraid. She loved the heights. She could stand on a ledge of a mountain and just look down and at the scenery.

* * *

As they enjoyed their fun way above them flew a 22 raptor. The raptor circle around the area keeping an eye on them, he recognized the human he almost killed during their battle. He couldn't help but smile a little bit seeing she was with the Autobots. She was perfect prey for him. This time she wouldn't survive him. This time he'd take her away from the Autobots and torture her to death.

Starscream started laughing in his head. He loved his plans. If only Megatron could have seen his ideas, his plans. If only Megatron would have stepped down and made him leader, but for now Starscream was leader and with Barricade spying for him. He was going to give the Autobots a rude awakening.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed. I've always loved star constellations. I found them very interesting. Please review! Tell me if you liked it or not. If you didn't just say it in a polite way. REVIEW! 


	6. Attacked

Thank you everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this as much.

* * *

Chapter 6

Attacked

Veronica was sitting in Optimus hand with her shoe off letting the swelling ease. Her toes were purple and were very sore. Just as Ratchet had said she was going to be bruised. He wasn't kidding about that. She watched as Sam and Mikaela walked around holding hands. She then looked up at Optimus. Ever since he had saved her life she always felt something for him.

Of course she missed her other boyfriend who had died a few years back. She though it was about time to move on. If she didn't she might as well not date anymore. She knew she would miss him. She let out a sigh and Optimus looked down at her and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking." she whispered.

Optimus saw she was thinking deeply and decided to let her think. The girl was smart. Of course sometimes she'd choose bad decisions. Like trying to meet up with them by running away from her parents, she ended up getting a concussion and was grounded for a month. Now she only had one month of summer left and she was going to be a senior.

The Autobots were slowly getting used to the human language and what everything meant. A senior was a very old person or the highest grade in high school. She was afraid and he would do anything to make her feel comfortable about the world. He hadn't been on Earth that long, but it seemed to be a nice planet.

Suddenly Ironhide yelled, "I'm picking something on my scan of the area…STARSCREAM!"

"What?!" exclaimed Veronica.

Sam and Mikaela quickly ran to the safety of the Autobots. Optimus looked up and saw Starscream diving down straight towards him. Optimus quickly brought Veronica to his chest and dived out of the way. Starscream transformed and started firing at the Autobots. Bumblebee stood in front of Sam and Mikaela making sure they wouldn't get hurt.

Optimus quickly and gently put Veronica down and his face mask came over his mouth. He turned around and pulled out guns and started firing on Starscream. Starscream transformed and flew off.

"Same old Starscream…starting a fight, but not finishing them." exclaimed Ironhide.

Veronica looked up at Optimus who was still in a battle position waiting on Starscream to come back. The only time she had seen Optimus like this was the first time she had met him. Slowly he put away the guns and turned around and looked down at her. He slowly bent down to her level and asked, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head 'yes'. Bumblebee quickly looked at Sam and Mikaela making sure they were okay.

"Autobots, we have to stay on guard at all times. Starscream is still out there and I don't know if there are still more Decepticons!" announced Optimus, "We will each stay guard that the kids' houses making sure no one will kill them. I'll stay with Veronica, of course Bumblebee with Sam. Ratchet you'll be with Mikaela and Ironhide you go tell Captain Lennox what is going on so he can inform the government."

All the Autobots nodded. Everyone transformed and Mikaela got in with Ratchet. Mikaela and Ratchet had got on the wrong foot when they first met. Ratchet had mentioned that it seemed like Sam wanted to breed with her and it made them feel very awkward. Sam got in with Bumblebee, Veronica with Optimus and Ironhide drove off to the Lennox's.

Everything was quiet inside Optimus as they drove to Veronica's house. The day's experience was on the edge. Veronica remembered the first time she had met Starscream. She nearly died if it weren't for Optimus. She slowly started to curl up in a ball in one of Optimus's seats trying to get the evil bot out of her head. He had scared her beyond belief.

Optimus felt Veronica curl up and said, "I'll let nothing happen to you Veronica. You're going to be okay. All the Autobots will protect all of you."

Veronica snuggled closer to the leather seats. Optimus felt this and wished he could comfort her more. He couldn't do that while he was in vehicle mode. Once the night was right he'd be able to transform and talk to her. Soon they arrived at Veronica's house and she slowly jumped out of the cab. Her legs were like jello. She looked up at the sky to see if there was a jet or any kind of military jet.

"You're safe. My sans say the area is safe. You're going to be fine. Besides I won't let anything happen to you or your family." he whispered.

Veronica started walking towards her house. As she did she let her fingers glide on Optimus's armor. She walked in the house and saw her parents watching television.

"Hey sweetie how was your day? Oh my god Veronica! You look as if you've seen a ghost!? What happened?" exclaimed her mother.

"Well mom we went to a graveyard earlier and we think we saw a ghost." Veronica replied hoarsely.

"Oh honey. Go up to your room and get some rest. We'll come check on you in a little bit." her mother said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Why were you at a graveyard?" asked her dad.

"Because we just wanted to go to a graveyard, besides this is the one hardly everyone goes to because its so scary. So once we go back we will tell our friends what we did and then they'll have us do it again. Its great practice."

Her father shook his head and looked back at the television.

Her mother let go of her and Veronica slowly made her way up to her room. When she entered she walked over to her bed and crashed on it. She pulled up the covers over her head. She knew it wouldn't help if that Starscream person came to her house, but she had done it since she was a little girl when she was frightened and she could not break the habit.

She slowly fell asleep and all she saw was Starscream grabbing hold of her and slowly ripping her apart one limb at a time. She looked around to see where Optimus was through her cries of pain, but couldn't see him. Suddenly she woke up and saw two blue eyes at the window. She let out a bloody murder scream.

Optimus was surprised by her reaction to him. It was not like her. Ever since Starscream came she had be on the edge and was frightened. Optimus quickly left the window as her parents came running in the room.

"What happened?!" they both exclaimed.

Veronica looked at them and said, "I just had a bad dream."

Veronica's mother sat down on the edge of her be and asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm fine mom. It was just a dream. Dreams can't come true." she whispered.

Her mother looked at her daughter and then to her husband and then back at her daughter, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay mom."

Her mom gave her a hug and walked out with her dad. She slowly got out of her be and walked over to the window where Optimus was once at before her parents had entered. Optimus was standing right next to the window out of sight. He slowly peered into her room and saw she was at the window looking out. He bent down and asked, "Are you okay? As you were sleeping your stress level was going up. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You were fine I just had a nightmare that's all." she whispered slowly crawling out of her room.

"What was your dream about?" he asked putting his hand in front of her to climb on.

Veronica looked up at Optimus and took in a deep breath and said, "Starscream was torturing me. He was tearing my limbs off one by one."

Optimus stiffened when she told him her dream. He slowly brought her up to his face and said, "I'll never let anything happen to you Veronica. Do you hear me? I'd die first before I let anything happen to you."

Veronica looked up at Optimus's blue eyes and reached her hand out to his face. He leaned his head forward a little and Veronica touched his cheek and whispered, "I'm just scared Optimus. Starscream nearly killed me last time if it weren't for you. What if he comes back and tries again? What if you're not here?"

"I'll always be here Veronica I'm not leaving this spot." he replied.

"What if someone calls you and they need help?" she asked worriedly.

"If that happens I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I'm taking you with me and make sure you're in a safe place before I go anywhere."

Veronica nodded her head still looking at Optimus with her hand on his cheek. She slowly let her hand drop to her side. Optimus brought his other hand to Veronica and started stoking her back to calm her. She was worried sick and could get a heart attack if her pulse didn't go down. Veronica focused on Optimus's finger stroking her back and slowly calmed her body, her heartbeat slowly decreasing back to a normal pulse.

As he did that Veronica was slowly falling asleep in the palm of his hand. He had to smile a bit; she looked so peaceful as she slept. She curled up in a little ball and Optimus kept on stroking her back signifying he was still there. Suddenly the air became quiet…too quiet for comfort. Optimus gently put Veronica on the roof and she opened her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"I want you to get inside the house. I feel something is not right." he whispered.

He was right. Now crickets sounded nor frogs croaked. She looked up and saw a pair of red optics. Her eyes grew big as she tried to keep in her scream.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

She pointed at Starscream's way and Optimus turned around.

"Get in the house!" he yelled as he pulled out some guns and started firing upon Starscream.

"Ha! Prime your weakness for humans amazes me. You would die to protect them?" he taunted.

Optimus glared at Starscream and shot one of his jet backs. Starscream started falling out of control and Optimus ran over to him and started beating him up. No matter how hard Starscream tried to hit Optimus he was always punched back down.

"Barricade! I need back up!" Starscream yelled.

Next thing Optimus knew a police car pulled up and transformed. Optimus saw he was out numbered and couldn't do anything rash. Veronica's house was next to him and if he took his guard off of Starscream, Starscream wouldn't hesitate to push him in the house. Barricade on the other hand wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing. Suddenly out of nowhere came a green jeep and transformed.

"Sir I got your message, sorry I didn't respond. It looks like you're in a bit of a jam." said the new bot.

Veronica looked out the window and saw the new bot took down Barricade. Next thing that happened her parents came running up the stairs and asked, "What is going on!?"

Veronica quickly closed her window and covered it with some blinds as they entered the room.

"Nothing!" yelled Veronica.

"Something is going on up there and we're going to see what it is! You better not be having a party!"

"Dad! I'm not having a party! Stop accusing me of having parties!" she yelled at them.

When they entered her room she tried the best she could to make sure they stood far away from the window.

"We heard some stuff coming from up here then we felt shakes. Are you sure there's no one else here?" asked her mother.

"I'm sure mom!" she yelled.

Then outside they heard a crash.

"Oh great someone crashed again. I'll go call the cops." said her dad.

After both of her parents left she pulled up the blinds and opened the window seeing the Decepticons were gone.

"You guys need to get out of here! My dad's calling the police about an accident!"

The Autobots transformed and parked on the side of the road like nothing had happened. Veronica looked down at them and shook her head. At least the Decepticons were gone.

* * *

Please reivew! writer's block is not here right now so hopefully I'll be updating soon. Please review! 


	7. Hound

So sorry I've been grounded so one reason why I haven't been able to update. So enjoy and we'll see how everything goes here.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hound

The cops arrived shortly after Veronica's parents called. When they had arrived the only things they saw were Optimus and the new comer parked beside a curb. When her father told them they had heard crashes and what knots the police officer asked, "Did you witness the accident?"

"No sir, but I swear I heard—"

"Sir, if you didn't witness it then I can't do anything about it. The only evidence of anything that happened are the knocked down trees." said the officer calmly.

"Officer, that has to be enough proof!" exclaimed Veronica's father.

Veronica watched as her parents argued with the police officer. It was quite funny to her. finally after hours and hours of arguing and bickering the cop left and her parents came inside. Veronica laid in her bed acting like she was trying to get some sleep. Her parents walked in and she heard her mother whisper, "We'll ask her in the morning."

"No, we're asking her now." her father protested.

He turned on the lights and Veronica nearly jumped out of her bed. Her heart beating rapidly, she had heard her parents in the room, but she had not expected her father to turn on the lights. She felt like Ratchet was standing above her pointing his huge lights over her blinding her from everything.

"Veronica did you see anything?" asked her father.

"No dad." she moaned as she tried to sound like she was asleep.

"See Harold, I told you this should have waited." whispered her mother.

Her father ignored his wife and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Dad…if I saw something do you think I'd tell you?"

Her dad pondered on her statement and said, "Fine. I'm sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep."

"I'll try. I have a hard time going back to sleep after being woken up." she retorted.

Her father shot her a look and continued out the door. After she was sure they were far from the door she ran to her window and opened it. She slowly and carefully climbed onto the roof and called down to Optimus. Optimus transformed and walked over to Veronica who was standing on her roof looking at him anxiously.

"Who is that?" she asked looking at the green jeep.

Suddenly she heard metal grinding and gears turning revealing a dark green robot. Optimus looked over his shoulder and saw the new comer walking over.

"Veronica this is Hound. He's one of my men from Cybertron." he answered her question.

She looked up at the once jeep who was now known as Hound. Hound looked down at her and tried to smile a friendly smile which only came out disoriented. She looked at him funny and Optimus saw Hound's smile and whispered, "You're going to need to work on that smile."

Veronica looked back at Optimus who had a hand for her to climb into and she ran straight into his hand.

"Hound this is Veronica. Veronica this is Hound." announced Optimus who was trying to whisper trying not to wake any of the neighbors.

"Hi." squeaked Veronica.

Hound started laughing and exclaimed, "She's kinda like a little mouse! May I hold her Prime?"

Veronica quickly latched onto his thumb not wanting to be separated from him. Optimus looked down at her and stroked her back.

"Maybe some other time, she'll need to get used to you." replied Optimus.

"Understandable. So where's the rest of the gang? I want to talk to Jazz and everyone." exclaimed Hound rubbing his hands together.

Veronica quickly looked to the ground when Hound had mentioned Jazz's name and Optimus looked at Hound with sad optics.

"Hound….Jazz was killed during the war with the Decepticons…Megatron killed him." Optimus whispered.

Hound was frozen in the spot looking like a cold wind had just struck him from the back. Veronica looked at Hound with sorrow. Hound nearly fell into the forest behind him if he hadn't caught his balance.

Optimus told him the whole story about their war with the Decepticons on earth. Veronica was placed on his shoulder as he told the tale. Hound still had the look of shock imprinted on his face. Veronica looked at Hound with pity and started carefully climbing down Optimus's shoulder. Optimus noticed this and caught her in his hand. She looked up at Optimus then at Hound. She started walking to the edge of his hand. Seeing she wanted to go to Hound he outstretched his hand to Hound who held his hand out for the young human female.

He looked down at the fragile human he held in his hands then focused his attention on Optimus.

"Sir, what about Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee?" he questioned.

"Bumblebee is the guardian to Sam Witwicky and the rest of the Autobots are with humans right now." Optimus replied.

Hound then looked back down at Veronica in his hand looking up at him.

"So how did you meet the Autobots?" he asked.

Veronica looked at him and then to Optimus. Optimus took the hint she didn't want to tell her tail so he spoke, "Starscream tried to kill her while we were fighting with the Decepticons. I saved her life before he could finish the job. He is now angry with not destroying her so he will stop at nothing to kill her."

Hound made a face and it made Veronica laugh a little bit. Her laugh made Hound into a better mood.

"So Prime, when do we meet the rest of the Autobots?" he asked.

Optimus held out his hand for Veronica to climb in and said, "We'll probably leave now. I'll leave Veronica here because humans have to rest every night."

"Optimus I want to go though." protested Veronica.

Optimus looked at Veronica and replied, "No Veronica. We'll be back later on tonight. I promise we'll be back before you wake up."

"What if your not?" she asked.

"Then I'll let you beat my foot again." he replied.

Veronica was about to go along with it when she yelled, "I got a purple foot from kicking you earlier! I'm not falling for that!"

Optimus started to chuckle a bit and set Veronica on the roof. Veronica quickly stepped off his hand and before Optimus could draw back his hand. She grabbed one of his fingers and hugged it. Optimus stopped for a moment watching her plant a kiss on his palm of his hand. She looked up at him with stars shining in her eyes.

Optimus watched as she hugged his fingers and planted a kiss on his hand. When her eyes met his optics his spark nearly jumped out of his chest cavity. Hound watched curiously as he saw Optimus's reaction to this.

Optimus slowly turned from Veronica and transformed and started driving away. Hound followed Optimus as a jeep quickly catching up to him. Veronica sat there on the roof smiling at what had happened. She looked up at the stars and found the smiling bob cat. She laid down on the roof forgetting to go inside and fell asleep.

Optimus and Hound made contact with the other Autobots telling them to meet them at the place where they had met before. Hound followed Optimus since he had never been on Earth before and he still had a lot to learn. When they reached the place all the other Autobots were there. Optimus and Hound transformed when they stopped and the rest followed.

Everyone was crowding around Hound asking how he had been and when he had gotten Optimus's message.

"Well Hound had his first battle with Starscream when we were at Veronica's house." announced Optimus.

"What?" asked Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee, its good to hear you talking again buddy." exclaimed Hound.

Bumblebee looked at Hound and said, "Yeah, its nice to talk again."

Optimus made a noise like clearing his throat and they stopped talking.

"I believe Starscream wants to kill Veronica because he didn't complete it the first day there." said Optimus.

"So do you think he'd check everyone's houses?" asked Ratchet.

"Starscream knows that Veronica knows Sam, Mikaela and Captain William Lennox. He would search those houses until he'd find Veronica."

Bumblebee looked around and said, "We should go back to the houses just in case Starscream turns up."

"I agree. I won't allow William's family be destroyed by a psycho." replied Ironhide.

"Okay head back to the houses and we'll meet sometime tomorrow during the day." said Optimus.

Everyone agreed and transformed and drove off. Hound drove with Optimus down the highway. It was very quiet until Hound asked, "So is there anything going on between you and the female human?"

"What?" asked Optimus.

"Do you have feelings for Veronica?" asked Hound.

"I guess you could call it that. Why?" Optimus replied.

"Before we left she gave you a thing called a hug and a kiss. These two things express the human's feelings." said Hound.

Optimus sighed and didn't say anything. When they made it to Veronica's house they saw the window still opened and the air was cool. Optimus transformed and walked to the house and found Veronica sleeping on the roof where he had left her. Hound watched from behind what was going on. Optimus gently nudged Veronica not able to wake her up. She slowly started to shiver and Optimus with great care picked her fragile body up and cradled her against his large chest.

His spark warmed her body up in no time and he gently stroked her back with a finger.

"Optimus?" she murmured in her sleep.

"I'm here." he whispered.

Veronica slowly snuggled deeper in Optimus's grasp feeling more heat emit from his chest. Veronica slowly opened a lazy eye and looked up at Optimus.

"You were supposed to go back inside the house." said Optimus.

"Sorry, I kinda got sidetracked." she replied yawning and stretching.

Optimus snickered a little bit and said, "Now go to bed and in your bed in your house. Close the window, it's a little chilly out here and I don't want you to catch a virus or anything."

Veronica nodded and Optimus set her near the window and said, "Pleasant dreams dear one."

Veronica looked up at him and smiled a little bit. She slowly walked in the room and closed the door. Hound finally transformed and said, "There's something going on between you two. You haven't act this way since Elita One."

Optimus turned his head to Hound and said, "She has an old soul Hound. I'm curious if it is Elita, but I'm not sure."

Hound smiled and said, "Well if that is Elita One. She sure picked a good human body. I wonder if the males will be letting out pheromone scents."

Optimus looked at Hound again and said, "It's about time we went into stasis."

Hound then got the hint he had crossed the line a little bit. He didn't say anything; he only transformed and parked where he was earlier. Optimus also transformed and waited for the sun to rise.

When morning finally came Optimus was awake and he was doing vital scans in the house to see if anyone was up. Veronica was still asleep, but close to waking up. Her parents were awake and downstairs eating coffee with donuts her father had bought the other day. Finally he heard Veronica start yelling at one of her cats for putting something in her face.

She opened the window and sat on the roof. She knew the Autobots couldn't transform in her little neighborhood, but it just felt so nice to get out especially when you woke up with a cat's butt in your face. She smiled at Optimus feeling he was trying so hard not to laugh at her. She quickly walked back inside and he could hear her rustling to get clothes.

About half an hour past and she finally came running out of the house to Optimus, he opened his door and she hopped in. Her father watched her climb in the truck and watched it drive off.

* * *

"Honey, does Veronica have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"I just saw our daughter leave in a semi." he replied.

Veronica's mother stopped what she was doing and said, "Call the police and ask them to keep a watch on that flamed Peterbuilt."

Her husband looked at her and asked, "How did you know what kind of truck it was?"

"Remember my dad was a truck driver." she replied.

"Oh yeah." he replied and picked up the phone and started to dial the police.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Please review and no flames please!


	8. Barricade, Army, and Confessions

Okay I think I'm just updating this story tonight. I'm tired and its almost 1:00 in the morning. I'll update Two Worlds next weekend hopfully. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Barricade, Army, and Confessions

Veronica rode in Optimus and Hound followed. Veronica couldn't help but be grumpy that morning. Optimus heard her grumble under her breath about the cat and how much she wanted to kill it.

"You know Veronica; it's not nice to threaten an animal when it didn't know what it did wrong." Optimus spoke.

"Well you would be doing the same thing if you found Hound's rear in your face." she retorted.

"Hey lil' lady I resent that!" yelled Hound from behind them.

"Sorry, but I had to make my point and you were the only one parked with Optimus last night." she replied.

Optimus let out and sigh and replied, "I guess I can see your point."

Veronica smiled seeing that she had gotten the Autobot leader to agree with her. She snuggled deeper in the seat and started stroking the leather seat. Optimus felt his spark start constricting and he couldn't stop it from shaking. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and shook his whole body. Veronica stopped what she was doing and asked, "Are you alright Optimus?"

"I'm fine." he replied shakily.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure." he replied his voice not shaky anymore.

Veronica kept snuggling deeper in the seats and closed her eyes. Optimus couldn't help, but think how wonderful it felt to have her there. Veronica opened her eyes and looked at the rear view mirrors and saw a police car.

"Optimus…there's a police car behind us." she pointed out.

"Hound do a scan to see who it is." ordered Optimus.

Hound did as he was told and reported, "Sir its Barricade!"

"Barricade!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Barricade?! Who is Barricade!?" yelled Veronica.

"Veronica I need you to stay calm. The Decepticons want to get a hold of you because Starscream didn't get to finish you off, so he's sending his minions after us." Optimus whispered.

Veronica bunched up a huge hand full of the seat in her hands from the tension and asked, "You won't let him get me will you Optimus?"

"Veronica I'd never let his filthy Decepticon claws get a hold of you. You're too precious." he replied and when he realized what he said he mentally slapped himself.

Veronica felt her heart skip a beat and said, "Thank you Optimus. Thank you for everything."

Optimus started driving faster and Hound slowly slowed down trying to distract the Decepticon. Barricade merely past him and drove faster to catch up to Optimus. Optimus saw this and did his best to drive faster. Being a semi you didn't get to go that fast when you needed to. Barricade easily past him and swerved to where he was sideways blocking Optimus from going any further.

Optimus quickly sped up the pace and ran over Barricade easily and drove on.

"Hold on Veronica!" he yelled.

Veronica had a seat belt on and was holding on to the seat for dear life. Barricade being crippled sent in a message report to the army saying a semi ran him over when he was trying to pull him over. The army acted fast sending in helicopters to find the semi. Hound finally caught up to Optimus and said, "Barricade reported to the army…the army is coming to find us Optimus."

Optimus sighed knowing he had some friends in the army, but if they didn't know what semi did it and what the police car was they'd be after the police car. Veronica looked wildly getting very scared.

"Military!? Am I going to go to jail!?" she asked freaking out.

"Its okay Veronica I'm not about to let any army personal take you away from me." Optimus replied soothingly.

Veronica quickly laid down in the seat extending her full body over the leather interior. Then the helicopters sounded.

"Oh shit!" squeaked Veronica.

"It's okay Veronica. As I said before they will not be taking you." whispered Optimus as he slowed down.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed.

She quickly put her foot on the gas pedal, but it didn't go any faster. When the helicopter landed they had their guns armed and ready.

"Come out with your hands up!" the leader yelled.

Veronica sacredly opened the door and walked out. All the men were shocked at this. They were expecting an older man that was drunk, but this girl didn't seem the right age to be driving a semi.

"Ma'am you're going to be coming with us for running over a police car with a police officer inside."

"But that wasn't a real police car! It was Barricade! He's a Decepticon!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm Rudy Johnson. Just come with us little lady and everything will be much easier." replied the man.

Before they could grab a hold of her they heard metal scraping and saw where the semi was once parked was a giant robot looming over them. He put a foot protectively in front of Veronica and said sternly, "You will not be taking this female."

"Optimus? Optimus Prime?" asked the man.

Optimus looked down at him and nodded.

"So that was Barricade?!" he exclaimed in shock seeing the girl was telling the truth.

"Yes, and you will not be taking Veronica." he said bending down and picking her up in his hand holding her protectively to his chest.

She quickly held onto his armor and shook in fear of what had happened.

"I'm sorry Veronica. I truly am." the man replied.

Optimus looked at Veronica in his hand and said, "She's a little shaken up at the moment, but I'm sure she'll forgive you sometime."

"Alright. Okay men! We need to find that cop!"

All the men hoped back in the helicopter and flew off into the sky. Optimus watched them leave and then focused his attention on Veronica in his hand. Hound transformed and asked, "Is the little lady okay Optimus?"

"She's fine, she's just a little scared." he replied, "Its okay little one. I'm here."

He could feel her tiny fingers grab his armor tighter than before. Knowing she was traumatized he started to hum a Cybertronian melody to soothe the young girl. Veronica slowly loosed her grip and relaxed her body in his hand. He slowly raised her up to his level and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little better, but it could have been worse." she whispered.

"I told you I wasn't about to let anything or anyone take you. You've got to trust me more Veronica." he replied softly.

"I'm sorry." she replied letting tears fall.

"Veronica I just want you to trust me and that's it, I want nothing else but your trust." he whispered.

"You have my trust, but I was just…"

"You were just scared and I understand that. Just remember that I'd die protecting you." he replied gently kissing her head with his massive lips.

Veronica slowly began to blush when this happened and tried to hide it, but it was no good. Her whole head was as bright as a cherry. Optimus set her down on the ground and transformed. He opened his door and she quickly climbed in. Suddenly a voice came through Optimus's comlink and asked, "Optimus sir, where are you?"

"Ratchet I'm getting close. We've been held up by Decepticons and the army so we'll be there as soon as possible." replied Optimus.

There was a sudden silence then asked, "Was the Decepticon after Veronica?"

Optimus was quiet and said, "I'll explain everything when I get there."

Suddenly Ironhide came on the comlink and said, "Take your time Prime. I don't think you'd like to see Mikaela and Sam making out. Its kinda disgusting how humans love one another."

Veronica suddenly started bursting out laughing at Ironhide who seemed like he didn't like human love. Optimus sighed and said, "Okay Ironhide."

They kept on driving until they got to the place where they were meeting the other Autobots. Sam and Mikaela were still making out when they came. In fact they were on top of Bumblebee again. Veronica started to laugh and got out of Optimus so he could transform. She ran over to the love birds and asked, "So lovebirds how are you guys today?"

Both Mikaela and Sam were startled at this. Mikaela got up and said, "I'm going to kill you Veronica!"

Veronica laughed and quickly started to run to the transformers. She ran up to Optimus and tried to climb his leg. He looked down and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Mikaela's going to kill me!" she yelled.

He quickly picked her up and set her on his shoulder and finished talking with his men. Mikaela ran over to the transformers and asked, "Where is Veronica!?"

Ironhide looked at Optimus who gave Ironhide a look. Bumblebee transformed and walked over and said, "Finally I thought you guys would never stop."

Mikaela looked up at him and said, "Push it Bee and I swear I'll knock you silly."

This made Hound laugh so hard he fell over on his back. All the Autobots looked at him and then Optimus asked Ratchet, "So Ratchet any news on Megatron or anything?"

"Sir…there are vital signs saying Megatron may be coming back, but I'm not too sure about it." replied Ratchet.

"Megatron coming back!?" asked Veronica.

"Its okay Veronica." whispered Optimus.

"Sir…there was a bit of Jazz's spark left in his chest…I think if I can make the spark bigger I can bring him back." he whispered.

Hound stopped laughing and stood up and asked, "You could bring Jazz back!?"

"I may be able too, but I'm not sure." he replied.

Optimus slowly walked away from the talking bots with Veronica on his shoulder and leaned against a tree where they first talked. Veronica moved closer to his head and looked up at him. Optimus looked at her on his shoulder and smiled.

"Optimus do you like me?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

Optimus was startled at her question he nearly shook her off with his coughing. He quickly caught her and said, "Well…um…You see Veronica…."

Veronica smile and said, "I just wanted to know if you liked me as a friend."

"Oh yes Veronica, but it may be a little more complicated—" he was cut off with her kissing his chin and said, "Whatever it is I know you'll tell me when the time is right."

Optimus was shocked at the moment and then smiled when he blinked a few times. He looked at her and said, "I like you more than a friend."

"Optimus…I love you." she whispered.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed. The romance is finally getting in the story. I know you guys have been waiting for it. Well anyways please review! 


	9. Revival of Jazz

I started this Sunday, but couldn't finish it. So I worked on this chapter for two morning before school and got it done on the second morning. With that done...I hope you guys enjoy this! Mikaela is a little out of character so bare with me. I had to have a little funny part...I hope its funny...

* * *

Chapter 9

Revival of Jazz

She loved him. That was all Optimus could think. She had said she loved him. He had not loved anyone in a very long time. His spark constricted feeling like it might explode from all the love that had been poured inside it. Veronica was silent and he could sense that she was nervous about what she had said.

"Veronica…I love you too." he whispered.

He noticed her heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really baby." he replied.

A huge smile lit her face and she tried the best she could to hug his face. Suddenly Mikaela walked over to where they were sitting and said, "Veronica! Don't forget I'm still going to kill you!" she yelled.

Optimus looked down at Mikaela and chuckled. Mikaela was really funny at times. Even though she didn't mean to be funny, but she ended up very funny.

"Come down here right now Veronica!" she yelled.

Veronica quickly hid behind Optimus's large head not wanting to go down. She had just startled them and that was it and Mikaela wanted to kill her for it. Optimus looked down at Mikaela and said calmly, "I'm sorry Mikaela, but it seems like Veronica is staying up here for a while. You're going to have to wait."

"Ugh!" yelled Mikaela.

She quickly stormed off away from Optimus and Veronica. Veronica slowly sat back down on his shoulder and looked down at the ground.

"Doesn't this bother you?" he asked.

"Bother me how?" she asked.

"I mean…heights. Most people are afraid of heights." he replied softly.

"Oh…I've never really been afraid of heights. I guess I never saw why heights were so scary." she replied and gave a shrug.

Suddenly Ratchet walked over and asked, "Optimus…do you have that shard of the Allspark with you?"

"Yes Ratchet…do you need it?" he asked.

"Yes, I've discovered there is a great chance of me bringing Jazz back if I have the shard." he replied.

He got out the shard and asked, "Are you going to plant it in his chest or charge it up?" he asked.

"Well if he has the Allspark in his chest with his spark…it might be fatal. I'm going to give his spark a jolt. I have made a spark similar to ours. I just need to power it with the Allspark." he replied.

Optimus carefully handed over the Allspark shard and watched Ratchet walk away.

"We should go with him." Optimus spoke.

"Okay, but don't put me down. Mikaela is looking for me and it's not fun being stalked." she piped up.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Veronica held on tightly as Optimus stood up to his full height and walked over to the rest of the Autobots. Sam and Mikaela were there too. Everyone watched as Ratchet pointed the Allspark to Jazz's chest and a blue electricity fired into the spark. At first there was nothing. The spark didn't react at all. Then all of a sudden a blue light flickered in Jazz's spark and started to pulse.

"He's alive!" exclaimed Veronica.

Everyone started to cheer for Ratchet who had brought Jazz back from the dead. Jazz opened his optics and looked around at everyone staring at him. His body was put together and his spark was back in his body. Optimus gave Jazz a hand to help him up. Jazz too it gratefully.

"Its good to have you back Jazz." spoke Optimus.

"What the slag happened?" he asked rubbing his head, "Last thing I remember was fighting Megatron and asking if he wanted a piece of me…then he said he wanted two and pain erupted from my body…"

Everyone was quiet. They had never heard the story before. They were all shocked that he could speak and still remember who he was. Jazz looked up at Optimus's shoulder and saw Veronica.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Optimus looked at Veronica and then smiled down at Jazz.

"Jazz this is Veronica. She was caught in the middle of our battle." he replied.

Veronica slowly slid down Optimus's arm and crawled into his hand and said, "Hi Jazz! It's really nice to see you alive and well."

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Hey there, how is everything hangin'? he asked.

"Everything is good in the hood." replied Veronica.

Jazz started to laugh and said, "I like her."

"Everyone does Jazz." replied a voice from him behind him.

Jazz turned around and saw Hound. His jaw nearly dropped.

"Hound!?" he exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me buddy?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Surprised to see you is not cutting it close! How did you survive!? I thought you had died in the cross fire." he exclaimed.

"It's called a little thing called luck." retorted Hound.

Jazz laughed again and looked at Optimus who was telling Veronica she had to go to the ground at that time.

"But Mikaela's going to kill me!" she protested.

Mikaela walked over to Optimus and said, "Bring her down Optimus. I need to get even with her."

Optimus looked at Mikaela and then at Veronica who was making the most pathetic look. He looked at Bumblebee and asked, "Hey Bumblebee would you like to guard Veronica from Mikaela's wrath?"

"Yes sir." he replied and held out a hand for her to climb into.

"Bumblebee put her down!" exclaimed Mikaela.

"No. She rescued me from an awkward position." retorted Bumblebee.

"This is not right!" she yelled.

"Thanks Bee." she whispered.

Suddenly everyone heard a bang and then saw Mikaela jumping around on one foot while she held the other.

"Bumblebee put me down so Mikaela will stop hurting herself." Veronica sighed.

Bumblebee did as he was told and Mikaela walked over to Veronica and said, "Veronica…"

Then she gently slapped her across the face. Veronica had her eyes closed and then opened them and asked, "Is that it?"

Mikaela started laughing and asked, "Did you actually think I was going to knock you out? Come on I've been hanging around different people…bluffing is a good way to get someone scared. It was pretty funny watching you stay up on Optimus's shoulder all that time."

"Laugh it up." Veronica replied.

Suddenly both girls looked up to see Optimus standing over them.

"Hello girls. Did we make up?" he asked.

"Yes Optimus. Of course all it was a bluffing." replied Mikaela.

Then Veronica started to build up tears behind her eyes and said, "She hit me."

Optimus just laughed since he and seen the whole thing and it was nothing to worry about.

"We are going to need to get home Veronica. You're parents will be worried." he said.

"Okay…so is Jazz okay? Everything functioning fine?" asked Mikaela.

"He's doing fine. Ratchet is going to stay with him a little longer to make sure." replied Optimus.

Before Optimus could transform Jazz came running over to Optimus and Veronica and Mikaela.

"Hey! We are you guys goin'? he asked.

"Its getting late and we need to get Veronica home at a decent hour." replied.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you Veronica." he said.

He then looked down at Mikaela and asked, "What's crackin' little bitch?" he asked and crossed his arms like a gansta.

This just made Mikaela laugh, she had missed Jazz and he was back and she was happy.Optimus then started to shift back into a flamed Peterbuilt and opened the door for Veronica to climb in. Once she was in his seats he closed the door and started heading to her house. It was quiet on the ride back to her house. No one talked. The radio played softly and Veronica just laid back in the seat with her eyes shut until a song came on.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed.

Optimus turned up the radio and the song 'Hero' was being played.

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero._

Veronica sang all the lyrics...she knew every word being sung.

"I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." she sang.

Once the song had ended Optimus then spoke up, "That is a pretty song."

"Yeah, the music video is sad though. I cry every time I watch it."

"Why is that?" he asked confused.

"Well the woman's hero, the man who sings the song gets in a fight with this evil man and basically dies in her arms." she whispered.

"I see. The song is very beautiful." he whispered.

They reached her house and he turned off his engine. He opened the door for her and she didn't get out.

"Optimus…thank you for everything." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked kindly.

"For being my friend, for trusting me with your guy's secret." she replied.

She then slid out of the cab just as her parents came out of the house.

"Oh crap." whispered Veronica.

"It's okay Veronica." he whispered.

"Do you know we've been looking for you all day?" they asked.

"Mom, dad I told you I was going out." defended Veronica.

"Yeah, in a flamed semi!" exclaimed her mother.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but she was with me." came a deep voice from the truck.

_'Oh no.'_ thought Veronica.

She turned around and there was a man with dark slick hair and electric blue eyes coming out of the semi.

"Who are you?" asked her father.

"I am your daughter's boyfriend." he replied.

"What!?" exclaimed her father, "Why didn't you tell us about this!?"

"I didn't think you'll be happy." she replied.

"You're darn well right!" he yelled.

Optimus came up to shield her and said, "We were just out with her friends and that's it sir. There is nothing to worry about."

Her father suddenly turned around and started grumbling. Her mother smiled and said, "It's about time sweetie."

Her mother followed her father and then the hologram disappeared.

"I didn't know you could do that!" exclaimed Veronica.

"I was saving it for a perfect time, but since your parents were worried it was time to reveal myself."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that." she replied and kissed the side of the truck.

"I'm going up to my room." she said.

"Okay." he replied and watched her walk up to her room.

The day was long, but it was great. Jazz had come back to life and she finally got to meet him. He sounded pretty awesome and she couldn't wait to get to know him better. Veronica stepped into her room and at the window was Optimus's face.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and leave no flames! I'll try to update Two Worlds very soon!


	10. My Hero

My final story to update tonight. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Chapter 10

My Hero

Veronica smiled and ran to the window and opened it. Optimus stepped back allowing her room to get out of her room. She stepped out onto the roof and sat down. Optimus stared down at her. How was he so lucky to find a human not afraid to love someone not her kind? She was a brave human and no one could ever change his mind.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she asked.

"Every bit of it." he whispered.

She closed her eyes sensing Optimus getting closer to her. When she opened her eyes he was directly above her. His face inches away from hers. She smiled up at him and then he asked, "Did you mean every word you said,"

"Of course. I think you're very attractive for some odd reason and I don't know why. Anyways I really meant it and I never want to leave your side." she said.

Optimus chuckled and stood up and extended a hand for her to climb in. She quickly took the offer and sat in the middle of the palm of his hand. Optimus brought her to his face and she reached out and touched his lips and his full face. He slowly closed his eyes feeling her tiny hands graze across his giant face. He let out a sigh of happiness and then he felt something new. Of course he had felt it before when she had given him a kiss. He opened his optics and saw Veronica kissing his cheek. She looked up seeing his eyes were open and said, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Optimus laughed a little bit and said, "Would you like to go out for a walk?"

"Only if you're doing the walking." she replied.

Optimus chuckled a little bit and replied, "Yes I'll be doing the walking while you sit back and relax."

He gently sat her on his shoulder and he entered the woods. Veronica hid behind Optimus's head so that none of the branches would hit her and knock her off of Optimus to a painful death at the bottom. He walked until he came to a clearing in the middle of the forest and plucked Veronica from his shoulder. The open space was perfect size for Optimus to lay down and stretch if he liked to. He slowly laid down and sat Veronica on his chest. She started walking around examining everything.

"Having fun?" he asked.

She looked down at him and replied, "Yes actually. You guys are so complicated. I don't know how those scientists were able to study Megatron."

Optimus laughed this time and Veronica held on to his windshield wipers so that she wouldn't fall off. Once he stopped she finally let go and said, "Don't do that again."

"Why? I can laugh and plus I've heard this is a free country." he laughed.

"Man, do you have to look up every little detail?" she asked.

"Yes I do." he replied.

Veronica laid down on Optimus's chest and looked up at the stars and the full moon over head.

"Tonight is a beautiful night. This is a perfect place. I don't think I've ever been here before." she whispered.

Optimus smiled and gently with one finger started stroking her side. She sighed and closed her eyes feeling Optimus caress her side. No one had ever treated her like this before and she was slowly getting used to the whole thing. Optimus noticed something as he was doing this and asked, "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you pheromone levels tell me that you are thinking on something and you feel a little awkward." he replied.

"Oh…its just I hardly had any boyfriends. Everyone didn't think of me as attractive or they thought I was a freak. The only guys who liked me were the weird ones." she replied.

She suddenly felt a giant hand wrap around her body and pick her up. She was being held above Optimus's face and he said, "Veronica I don't know why those human males didn't think you pretty. You're gorgeous and let no one tell you different."

Veronica smiled a huge smile over her face. Optimus sat her back down on his chest which she crawled to the nape of his neck and curled up. Optimus closed his optics and focused all his thoughts on Veronica. Suddenly he felt her shiver. He opened his optics and asked, "Are you okay Veronica?"

"I'm fine. Its just getting a little cool out here." she whispered.

Optimus gently picked her up sat up. He held her to his chest sharing his warmth from his spark to warm her body up. She snuggled against his chest gratefully taking the warmth he was giving her. Optimus started stroking her back more like caressing. She looked up at Optimus who was looking down at her. She slowly reached a hand up and started drawling circles on his armor. This made Optimus's engine vibrate and he let out a moan. Veronica smiled and snuggled deeper in his armor getting warmer.

Optimus looked down at her and heard her whisper, "Did you know that you're my hero Optimus? You saved me when Starscream tried to kill me. I feel like you're my Superman and I'm Lois Lane."

Optimus smiled and said, "Well there's something wrong with your Superman…he can't fly."

"Well he can transform into a Peterbuilt which is so much cooler." she whispered huskily.

"So transforming is cooler than flying?" he asked with a cocked metal eyebrow.

"Yes. You don't see Superman transforming into anything do you? He just flies through the air." she sighed.

"I should get you home. Too much of this cool air and you can get sick." he sighed.

"I don't want to go back home. I want to stay here with you forever." she whispered.

"Well I'll be right outside your house. You know that. I would never leave you." he replied.

"I still don't want to go home." protested Veronica.

Optimus looked at her and said, "I'll tickle you if we don't go to your house."

Veronica jumped off of Optimus and said, "You'll have to catch me first!"

She ran off and Optimus got up and started chasing after her and said, "You know this is pointless right? I mean I can easily catch up with—"

Optimus was caught off by a limb hitting him in the face. Veronica saw this and kept on running. She quickly hid in a little cliff under a tree. She watched as Optimus walked past her looking for her. She let out a sigh relief. She silently poked her head out and didn't see anyone. She suddenly didn't feel comfortable. She looked up and saw a giant spider.

"Ah!" she screamed and ran out from under the tree.

The spider was clinging to her hair as she was running.

"Optimus! Optimus!" she cried.

Optimus heard this and quickly ran to where he was hearing the screams. He finally found Veronica and saw she was freaking out.

"What's the matter Veronica?" he asked confused.

"Spider in my hair! Spider in my hair!" she screamed.

He gently snatched her up and carefully plucked the spider from her hair and easily squished it.

"Now do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Yes." she squeaked.

Optimus walked silently in the forest only a little thump was heard. Veronica held onto Optimus for dear life. She was still frightened at what had happened. She was afraid of spiders. She didn't care what kind she was afraid of all of them.

"Veronica are you sure you're okay? You haven't said anything." he said.

"Yeah I'm good still freaked out." she whispered.

"Why are you guys afraid of spiders?" he asked.

"Because they're small and have eight legs. They have fangs and some of them are poisoness."

Optimus still didn't know why they were afraid of spiders. It would be like a transformer afraid of a human. He shrugged it off and kept on walking.

"I'm sorry Optimus." she whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"For being weak and afraid of little things." she whispered.

Optimus held her up to his face and said, "You can't help it. You have arachnophobia and you have a fear for spiders. I've also noticed a lot of females have this phobia."

"So you're not mad? You still love me?" she asked.

"Why would I not love you any more just because you're afraid of a spider? I'd love you even if you were afraid of dogs." he laughed.

He walked up to her house and sat her down on the roof and said, "Go inside. I'll wait for you."

"Okay Optimus." she replied.

He bent down and she gave him a tiny kiss on his massive lips. She then turned around and went inside. She was so happy. She had a boyfriend who was much better than Superman could ever be. She was in love with the Autobot commander, Optimus Prime.

* * *

Yes such a cute pair. Optimus saving Veronica from a spider. The relationship is building! Please review! 


	11. Elita One

Yes it has been a while. For the extra long wait here is an extra long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Elita One

Veronica slowly went to sleep that night thinking about all that happened that day. She still was creeped out with the spider incident and everything, but was slowly getting over it.

Optimus was slowly going into stasis when Ratchet buzzed in on his comlink.

"Optimus sir, we've got some information that Megatron is slowly coming on line. He'll be fully functioning sir. We need to set up a plan."

"I'll be there in just a few breems." Optimus responded.

Right at that time Hound pulled up and Optimus said, "Hound, I need you to stay with Veronica. I've just been called in about Megatron and I am needed to start planning on what we are going to do. Keep a good eye on Veronica. She can be a little sneaky at times."

"Okay, sir." replied Hound.

Optimus slowly drove off from Veronica's house leaving her with Hound to keep her company when she awoke the next morning.

Veronica stirred in her sleep and moved to a more comfortable position and went into a deep sleep.

Hound stayed there parked the whole night keeping a scan on her room to see how she was doing. Before he knew it he slowly went into a stasis and didn't wake up until the next morning when Veronica started banging on his hood.

"What!?" he groaned.

"Where's Optimus? He said he'd wait for me!" she exclaimed.

Hound was fully awake now and said mostly to himself, "Hahaha, very that was amusing." Then he spoke to Veronica, "He was called in last night to discuss a plan to deal with Megatron when he arises. There have been some readings that there is some life in him and he's slowly building energy."

"He could have told me there was a dangerous mission and that he was going." she crossed her arms and huffed.

"It was late that night. He didn't want to wake you." Hound whispered.

Veronica looked back at her house and then back at the green jeep and said, "Take me to see Optimus."

"What?" he asked.

"I said take me to see Optimus. I'd like to see him." she replied.

"Okay….I guess that will be okay…." he spoke slowly.

He opened the door and she quickly hopped in and they drove off. They were at the same place where they had always met. Veronica quickly stepped out of Hound when he stopped and walked over to Optimus who was talking with Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee.

"Optimus!" she called.

Optimus quickly turned around and asked, "Veronica! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you since you never told me you were leaving during the night." she replied putting her hands on her hips.

Optimus looked at Hound who transformed and was walking over to them. He dropped his gaze from him and then down at Veronica and whispered, "I'm sorry. You were already asleep when I got the call from Ratchet. I'm trying to do what's best for you okay? Now you can go sit by that tree. I'll try to see you when I can."

Hound watched her leave and walked over to Optimus listening to their talk. Veronica slumped down next to the tree and crossed her arms. Hound slowly followed Veronica after finding out the information in a quick amount of time. She looked up at him and said, "He's going to be doing this for a while isn't he? He's going to forget about me."

Hound was shocked at what she had said and exclaimed, "Optimus Prime could never forget you! He hasn't forgotten his mate from a few million years ago!"

"What?" asked Veronica.

"Oops." whispered Hound mostly to himself.

"What? Who is this mate of his?" she asked.

Hound put his face in his hands asking himself mentally why he brought that up.

"Hound who was his mate?" she asked.

Hound looked down at her and sighed, "Optimus had a mate a while back ago…her name was Elita One and she was one of the most prettiest femmes of our kind. Femmes were very rare and because of Megatron there's probably hardly any of them left. They had such love for each other. One would cover for the other in battle and then the day came…"

"What?" she asked.

Hound looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes and said, "When Megatron caught her. Optimus tried to save her, but…Megatron slowly tore her apart in front of his optics as the Decepticons kept him away from him. Everyone on the planet could hear her screams of pain. I think Optimus still thinks what he could have done to have it come out different."

Veronica looked down at her hands and asked, "Does he still love her?"

Hound looked at Optimus talking to the Autobots and said, "I believe he misses her, but he has moved on…you are now his light."

"I feel horrible…I—" she started breaking down.

Hound tried to wrap his hand around her, but when he tried…she got up and ran. She ran until the Autobots were out of sight. She got home late that afternoon and walked in house. Her mother saw her depressed and ran over to her and asked, "Honey what's the matter?"

"Mom…can I go to Wisconsin to see grandma and grandpa for a while? I feel as if I need to leave here." she whispered.

"Is it Tim?" she asked.

Veronica nodded her head.

"You guys had a fight? You can go to your grandmother's right away. I'll make sure he doesn't get near you."

Veronica nodded her head and walked up to her room and got everything packed. Her mother walked up to her room and saw her daughter packing. She looked at her and said, "You're grandparents are delighted to have you come spend time with them. We got you a ticket for a late flight. It leaves around 11:00 tonight."

"Okay that sounds good." Veronica replied.

It was about 7:00 in the evening when Veronica got finished and they left to the airport. When they got there it was around 9:00. You always wanted to be at the airport earlier before it left because something may go wrong and you'll need an earlier flight.

"I'll miss you mom. I'll miss you dad." she whispered.

"We'll miss you too. Come home whenever you feel like it. If Time comes over we'll say you're visiting your relatives, but we won't tell where they're located. We want you to be alone."

"Thanks dad." she replied.

After one last hug Veronica boarded the plane and found her seats. Her parents stayed at the airport until the plane was up in the air flying towards Wisconsin. They slowly walked to their car and drove home.

Veronica looked at the seat in front of her seeing a phone she could use to talk to people. She picked it up, but she didn't know how to use it. She didn't know if she had to press in a certain code or what. When a flight attendant walked by she asked, "Excuse me how do you work the phone? I mean do you have to use a certain code?"

"Just press in your area code and then the number." replied the attendant.

"Thank you." Veronica replied.

She needed to call Mikaela that she was leaving.

* * *

The meeting was finally over and Optimus walked over to Hound who had buried his face in his hands because of something.

"Hound, where's Veronica?"

Hound looked up and said, "Veronica...Well she kinda left. She walked home."

"Why?" Optimus asked. He could sense something that Hound wasn't telling him.

"Well we kinda got on the subject of your old mate." Hound buried his face in his hands again.

Optimus let out a sighed, "What did you tell her?"

Hound looked up and slowly told the Autobot commander everything he told her and felt so bad for what he did. Optimus let out a more tired sigh and transformed and drove to Veronica's house. He silently transformed and walked over to the window and bent down. The whole room was dark and silent and the sense no one was in the room.

Optimus stepped back and transformed letting his hologram walk over to the door and knock on it. There was no answer then suddenly Veronica's parents pulled into the driveway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke where is Veronica?" he asked.

When Mrs. Burke got out of the car she said, "She wanted to go to her grandparents for a while and we don't know when she'll be back. I don't want you going near her at all do you hear me? Don't lay a single finger or else I'll personally hurt you!"

"Yes, Mrs. Burke…but I don't believe what you mean." he replied.

"You hit my baby girl and you will not ever touch her again!"

Once he was out of sight he let his hologram disappear and he started driving off. He looked up the Burkes family tree finding her father's parents and her mother's parents. He then looked for the credit cards used by her parents. He soon found that they had put her on a plane to go somewhere. He drove to Mikaela's house and honked the horn for her to come out.

Mikaela heard the horn and ran as fast as she could outside.

"Yes Optimus?" she asked nearly out of breath.

"Mikaela do you know which state Veronica's grandparents be located?"

"I'm pretty sure in Wisconsin." she replied.

Optimus quickly did an internet search on Veronica's family tree and soon found that she did have grandparents in Wisconsin.

"Thank you Mikaela."

"Any time Optimus." she replied.

"Autobots…Veronica has left her house to one of her grandparent's house. I'm going to be searching for her. Keep an optic out on the Decepticons. If they attack let me know and I'll be there as fast as I can." he announced through his comlink.

All the Autobots responded with a "Yes sir." and were out.

* * *

Veronica got off the plane and found her grandparents waiting for her at the airport. She got all her stuff and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry dear. Is it boy trouble?" her grandmother asked when she gave them a hug.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"Well you're here to not think about any boys. Who knows you may find some you like better up here than in Nevada."

"I hope so." she whispered sadly.

They walked to the car and got in and drove to her grandparents' house. She slowly started to fall asleep in the car and when she did she saw Optimus in her dreams. She quickly shot up from her rest and saw that they were at their house. Veronica slowly got out of the car with her stuff and when she was about to carry it her grandfather took the stuff and was carrying it in the house.

"Grandpa! I can carry that!" she exclaimed.

"I want to carry it for you. You've had a tough time." he responded not looking back.

Veronica let out a sigh and followed her grandparents in the house. They walked up to the room where she would be sleeping in and put everything on the ground.

"We'll see you in the morning okay sweetie?" said her grandmother.

"Okay. Night and thank you."

"No thank you sweetie. We've missed you so much. I'm glad you finally came to visit." her grandmother replied.

Veronica unmade the bed and slowly fell asleep. She didn't dare get dressed. She was too tired to do so and fell into a deep sleep.

Veronica slept well that night when she woke up she saw the morning sun rising above the horizon. She stretched hearing her joints popping as she did so. She got out of her bed and walked downstairs to see her grandparents fixing a big breakfast for her. She rubbed her eyes and groaned, "Good morning."

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. I was about to send your grandfather to wake you up." she spoke.

"Um…grandma…I was curious if I could possibly maybe go into town and see what's around up here."

"Sure sweetie! You have a cell phone right?" she asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Okay just keep us in touch we don't want you to be in trouble and we don't know about it."

"Okay grandma." she replied and kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

She ate her breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. After she was done she walked out of the house and down the road. They didn't live that far from town, only a few minutes away even if you walked. The little town was cool though. It had a movie theater and little shopping areas. Her whole day was basically in town and finally came home just in time for dinner.

"So how was your day?" her grandfather asked.

"It was good. You guys have a lot of stuff up here." she replied.

"Well, its good for us since we don't go places that often."

"You need to come down to Nevada and spend time with us. We miss you down there." she replied.

"We will, we just haven't had time." replied her grandfather which earned him looks from his wife and granddaughter.

"I was just kidding!" he exclaimed.

That night they all sat in front of the TV just enjoying the company from one another. They went to bed later that night and the next night Veronica went out like she did the other, but something went wrong that night.

* * *

Optimus was driving the streets in Wisconsin looking for her grandparents house, but soon saw a girl around Veronica's age walking in the street into a dark place. Optimus slowly stopped and turned around going after her. Making sure no one was around he transformed and came up behind her. He gently put a finger on her shoulder which made her turn around and scream and run like hell was after her.

Optimus was stunned by this and quickly went after her wrapping his hand around her body and picking her up.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Veronica it's me." Optimus said in a calm voice trying to calm her down.

Veronica who had her eyes shut slowly opened them and saw Optimus. He was smiling down at her and she exclaimed, "Why are you here? Why aren't you looking for your precious Elita?"

"Veronica…Elita is dead…"

Veronica looked up at him and asked lowly, "Why didn't you tell me about her? Why were you keeping her a secret!?"

"Veronica, I didn't want you to…"

Veronica cut him off and asked, "You didn't want to hurt me? Well too bad! You already did!"

Optimus was shocked as Veronica kept rambling on. Finally he raised his voice, "WILL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN?!"

Veronica suddenly got quiet and looked at Optimus in fear. Optimus stared down at her and tried to comfort her by rubbing her arm and said, "No Veronica I never wanted to hurt you….I love you. Elita One died a while back ago. I may miss her, but you are my only priority now. I love you Veronica."

"What if she didn't die and she came back?" she asked slowly wiping away tears she had shed.

"If that is to happen….I will stay with you. She would understand. She knew that I thought she was dead for millions of years and I had to move on. I can't mourn over her for eternity. I have moved on to you and only you."

"Oh Optimus, could you ever forgive me?" she asked.

He gently wrapped his hand around her fragile body and picked her up and said, "I could always forgive you."

He slowly stood up careful not to give Veronica a whiplash of any kind. He was glad that he found her in time or else she could have been dead right now. If Veronica would ever die he would blame it upon himself and would slowly die of depression. He stood up and quietly walked away from the town to her grandparent's place and put her down. She walked out of his hand and looked up at him and whispered, "I love you Optimus."

Optimus smiled down at her. He was happy that she still loved him and didn't want to leave him. He would love her for as long as she lived. He let his body fold up and transform into the Peterbuilt and turned on his engine.

"Where are you going?" she asked before going inside.

"I'm going to go somewhere where your grandparents won't be suspicious. I'll come and see you tomorrow and take you home." he replied.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Most certainly." he whispered and slowly drove out of sight.

She let a small smile spread across her face and walked inside to see her grandparents, but never tell them what had happened. She was glad that Optimus still loved her and that was all she was concerned about. She was still loved and would always be loved by the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please review and no flames! Constructive Criticism is allowed. 


	12. Returning Home

Yes its been a long time since I updated this one. I'm terribly sorry for that. I hope everyone can forgive me when seeing this story has been updated. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Returning Home

Veronica stayed with her grandparents a while longer since she hadn't seen them in so long. Optimus would always be driving around the town until Veronica walked down the street and he'd pick her up. They would talk a little bit and then they'd go to a place where no one was around so that Optimus could transform and they could be together for a little bit a day.

One morning Veronica woke up and went downstairs to see her grandparents. They were sitting around eating breakfast and seeing her plate was on the table with bacon, eyes and all that good stuff. She sat down and started to eat.

"Grandma, I'm going to out again today." she spoke after swallowing her food.

"Okay dear, just be home at a decent hour." her grandmother replied.

Veronica finished her breakfast and got ready to go outside and meet Optimus. She was actually so happy that he came up here to find her. She was going to go mad if he didn't…She put on a cute red top and found a nice pair of dark, dark, blue jeans. She put on her make-up and ran outside to the town like she did everyday. When she got to a certain place a flamed red and blue semi picked her up and took her somewhere. The people really never noticed this and kept doing what they were doing.

Veronica leaned back in the comfy seat and asked, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well…I've been driving around and I saw a little pond thought you'd like to cool off on a hot day like this." he replied.

"But I didn't bring a swimming suit…why didn't you tell me I would need one?"

"I'm sorry….I can take you to your—"

"Never mind I'll think of something." she sighed.

Optimus drove for a while until they came to the pond and Veronica saw that no one was around except for her and Optimus. She hopped out of Optimus's cab and landed on the ground. Optimus transformed and looked down at Veronica to see her taking off her pants and shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm going to go swimming." she replied.

After that said she jumped in the pond and dived under the water, Optimus was watching, but soon she didn't come up. He started to get nervous thinking she had forgotten how to swim. It had been 30 seconds and he was worried. He stuck his hand in the water and grabbed her out of there. When he brought her to the surface she looked at him and asked, "Why did you do that for?"

"I thought you were drowning." he replied still a nervous wreck.

Veronica just shook her head and replied, "Optimus you probably didn't know this, but I was on the school's swimming team for a long time. I've held the longest time under water at my school. If I'm underwater for 3 minutes then come rescue me."

Optimus just looked at her and sighed. He sat her back in the water and again she dived back down deep in the cool water. He sat there watching the bubbles come up from where she was letting out air. Then suddenly she came bursting out of the water and smiled up at Optimus. Optimus put a hand on the surface of the water so that she could have something to hold on to. Once she got on Optimus gently knocked her off with his other finger.

Veronica jumped madly in the air from the water and splashed up at Optimus. The water hit his face and he then laughed, "You're going to get it now little one!"

"Yeah, sure I am." she replied diving down in the water.

Optimus laughed and dug his hand in the water trying to catch the little fish. Veronica saw the hand coming and nearly missing it every time. Of course from swimming so fast she was loosing a lot of air so she needed to get to the surface, but she knew Optimus would easily catch her. So she swam to the shallow part of the pond over to the cattails and took some air in the camouflage. She had to laugh very quietly seeing Optimus trying to find her.

"Seems like you're having a hard time trying to find me aren't you?" she asked laughing.

Optimus stopped and looked over at the cattails and saw Veronica dive in the water. Veronica could hear his booming laughter from under the water and stopped swimming for a moment. Next thing she knew a metal hand wrapped around her body and brought her to the surface.

"Took you long enough." she breathed.

"I think I took enough time." he replied.

Veronica laughed and shook her head, which was a mistake because since she was off guard Optimus opened his hand and started tickling her with his pinky finger.

"STOP!" she screamed trying to regain composure.

"Sorry, but I caught you and you just let your guard down."

Veronica jumped out of his hand and started running and laughing. Optimus quickly caught her and said, "Your clothes."

"Oops….I forgot. Thank you Optimus." She spoke very embarrassed.

Optimus chuckled and turned around so that she could get her clothes on in peace. Once she was done and started climbing up Optimus's leg.

"What the—?" he spoke and looked down at his leg seeing Veronica was climbing.

He let out a chuckle and reached out a hand for her to climb on. She eagerly jumped into his hand and held her up to his face. She reached her hands out and touched his face watching him close his optics. She smiled and kissed his massive lips ever so softly feeling Optimus shudder as she did so. She stroked his check and then leaned back in his cupped hand.

He opened his eyes and smiled and gently curled his fingers around her small and fragile body. He loved her so much and couldn't hug her or kiss her for anything….but it was meant to be…he was willing to except that. Soon he'll be able to though...through time will tell. She leaned over his fingers which were keeping her body in his hand and started tracing circles on his fingers.

"Optimus…I think its time I want to go home." she whispered.

"Okay…I'll drive you to your grandparents and tell them you're going to be going home with me." he replied.

"You'll have to meet them first. They won't let me go with just anyone." she replied.

"Okay."

He transformed into the flamed semi and Veronica hopped in. Optimus drove to her grandparent's house with a holoform in the driver's seat.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" she asked.

"I've been working on the holoform for a while now…I wanted to hold you in my arms and now I can. Now just lean back and relax." he replied.

He drove in the driveway and hopped out of the cab and got the other door for Veronica to get out of. They walked to the front door and Veronica went inside and said, "Grandma, grandpa! I'd like you to meet someone really special to me."

The two older people entered the room and saw a tall man looking to be around 20 years old standing next to her.

"Who is this?" asked her grandfather.

"Grandpa this is Tim my boyfriend." replied

"It's nice to meet you." Optimus said shaking her grandfather's hand.

"So what brought you up here?" asked Veronica's grandmother.

"Well I was curious to where Veronica went so I found out information that she went to her grandparent's house up north so that's when I came up here."

"Grandma….grandpa…Its been nice being up here with you, but I think I would like to go home." she whispered.

"Okay dear…I'll call your parents." she replied.

Veronica ran upstairs to get her stuff while Optimus stayed on the bottom floor with her grandparents. Veronica's grandmother came back into the room and said, "Well I just got off the phone with Veronica's mother…it seems that you had hit Veronica before she left her house."

"What?" asked Optimus who was stunned.

"That's what she said…so unless Veronica says its not true you're not leaving this spot." snapped Veronica's grandmother.

Just then Veronica ran down the stairs and asked, "Okay Tim are we ready to go?"

"He's not leaving here with you until you tell us something." spoke her grandfather who now had a rifle in his hand pointing at Optimus.

"Which is?" asked Veronica.

"Did Tim hit you before you came here?" her grandmother asked.

"Hell no! I just came up here because I thought he was still in love with his ex and I needed to get away."

"My ex died a while back ago in the military." Optimus whispered.

Veronica's grandparents suddenly felt so ashamed they said bye to Veronica, but not Tim. Veronica and Optimus got in the cab of the flamed semi and waved to her grandparents and drove off.

"That was…interesting." whispered Veronica.

"So you can't wait to get home?" asked Optimus changing the subject.

"I can't wait to see all the guys." she replied.

"Well….don't expect Mikaela to forgive easily." Optimus spoke.

"Yeah….I think I'll be hiding from her." spoke Veronica.

Optimus just started laughing out loud and said, "Yeah…I can see that."

The sun started to go down and Veronica's eyes were slowly starting to close.

"You can go to sleep darling." Optimus spoke turning on some relaxing music.

"But I don't want to sleep. I don't want to wake up in my bed and you're not outside waiting for me." she whimpered.

"I'm sorry Veronica about that night…it was an emergency I had to go. Megatron is slowly coming back and I think more Decepticons are going to be coming." he replied.

Veronica was silent. She felt so stupid for what she had done now…she felt so horrible…she assumed something else when he was trying to save her life and the rest of mankind on this planet.

"I'm sorry Optimus." she whispered.

Optimus's holoform brought an arm around her and pulled her to him and said, "Its okay. Its okay. Now you need some sleep."

"Okay…wake me up when we get there." she whispered and leaned on Optimus as a pillow and slowly went to sleep. Optimus gently stroked her hair and let her sleep. He was just so happy to have her in his arms again.

* * *

Yes the romance is building, but don't think the story is nearly over...it has only begun! So please review and the Decepticons will be coming in more and more. Megatron will be coming back...Soundwave will be in it...a Decepticon civil war will break out...so yeah expect this story to be long. Please review! 


	13. Decepticons

Yes I finally had the time to update this one. I was so happy to finally update and just as I promised I have some Decepticons in this chapter. Still going to be a long story. I hope all of you enjoy it and please don't have Optimus and Veronica waiting when you review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Decepticons

Optimus drove the whole night without pulling over. He loved driving at night because he didn't have to worry with the traffic. He looked down at the sleeping Veronica sleeping in his lap. He was so lucky to have found someone like her. She was beyond what he had deserved. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. He gently stroked her hair out of her face and looked at her peaceful body just laying there.

He looked back at the road trying hard not to think of Veronica as much. Having her back made him feel whole again. Now he just needed to talk to Hound about what was said. He looked back up at the road keeping his holoformic eyes open. She murmured something in her sleep and rolled over. Optimus quickly put an arm around her body making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Optimus?"

"I'm right here Veronica." he whispered.

"You won't let Megatron get me will you?" she asked.

"I would never do that Veronica don't ever think I'd give you to Megatron. You're my life."

Optimus stroked her hair and she nuzzled her head in his lap and went into a deeper sleep. Optimus was so focused on the road he didn't even see the comet looking things flying over head and crashing in a distance where no humans were. Optimus kept driving fast trying to get Veronica to her parent's house as fast as he could.

* * *

Deep in the woods limbs slowly fell and fire was burning on places. Slowly metal started shifting and a form stood up. Its red optics looking around checking out its surroundings, it then radioed in an unknown language to any human, but to any Autobot or Decepticons they could understand it perfectly clear. Soon enough more comet looking pods came crashing down right next to the one and transformed and gathered around them. 

"Starscream is on the move to trying to the get energy birthed from the Allspark…we were the ones who stayed to serve Megatron. We will find Megatron on this planet and Starscream along with the other Decepticons will pay." spoke one…its voice all monotone and the other Decepticons stood next to him.

"What about Prime? He carries the Creation Matrix wherever he goes…We'll need that to bring Megatron back." spoke one.

"Yes Thundercracker…we shall. Optimus Prime will fall to the Decepticons' feet and soon this world will be ours."

"So Soundwave…where do we find Megatron?" asked one.

Soundwave looked at his bunch of Decepticons and said, "So when do we start the search?"

"Very soon…we need to find alt forms so that the humans don't get suspicious."

After that all of the Decepticons went out to search for an alt form for themselves and try to find Megatron and get him resurrected and get Starscream out of the leadership business.

* * *

Optimus sensed Veronica slowly get conscious and gently stroked her hair. She started to move and turned on her back so she could look up at him. 

"Good morning." she yawn.

Optimus chuckled a little bit. It amused him how humans acted when they first woke up. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"The best I've slept in a moving vehicle. I didn't even realize you were still moving." she laughed and stayed where she was.

Optimus shook his head and kept looking at the road. Veronica slowly got up and looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"We are an hour away from you house." he replied.

"You have been driving all night!?"

"Yes, I can go many months without stasis."

Veronica just looked at him and shook her head. This was going to be difficult to get used to. She looked around at the surroundings she was used to. She was so happy to be back in her environment. She closed her eyes a little bit and started stroking the leather finished seat she was sitting on. Optimus felt her lightly caress over his leather seats ever so slightly. Optimus was trying so hard not to shake uncontrollably.

"Veronica…." he started but couldn't finish because his voice started to get shaky.

"Hmmm? What is it?" she asked innocently.

She looked over at his holoform and saw a face on Optimus she had never seen before…he was trying so hard to keep it hidden, but couldn't. Veronica nearly started to laugh. She stopped moving her hands across the leather and Optimus started taking deep breaths.

He looked over at her and said, "Don't do that again when I'm driving."

"Okay…what happens?" she asked.

"Overload."

Now Veronica couldn't help, but start laughing at his answer. Optimus looked over at her and shook his head and looked back at the road. He hadn't felt this way since Elita One captured his spark, but she was gone now and Veronica had cast a spell on him. After an hour or so had past and Optimus pulled up to Veronica's house and she got out with all her stuff with her. Optimus let his holoform get out too and help her carry her stuff.

All at once her parents came rushing out of the house and ran to her daughter and her father stood in front of her and asked, "Why did you do that? Go up there and take her back home after you hit her!?"

"I swear I did not hit her sir."

"He'll telling the truth daddy. I just got a little jealous daddy that's all." Veronica spoke up.

Her father looked at her and turned to Optimus and said, "I'm watching you boy."

"Yes sir." Optimus replied.

Veronica walked over to Optimus and asked, "Could Optimus stay for a little bit tonight mommy?"

"He may certainly not." exclaimed her father.

Her father gave him a dirty look then looked at her daughter and smiled, "Yes he can dear."

"What!?"

"Shut up and go in side." exclaimed her mother to her father.

Optimus looked at Veronica when her parents left and held her in his arms not letting her got. She nuzzled her face in his chest and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and tickled her sides. She jumped and quickly started running towards the house with Optimus right on her tail. What they didn't know was they were being watched the whole time.

* * *

Parked on the other side of a road sat a black jaguar listening into their conversations on things. It laughed slightly and whispered, "So Prime has a little crush. We'll make sure to take care of that one." 

"Shockwave, have you located Optimus Prime?" asked a voice in a different language.

"Yes Soundwave, he has a little human with him too….I believe it is his mate or something of the sort." he replied.

"Good keep a good optic on him and tell me when he leaves or go anywhere."

"Yes sir."

Shockwave was slowly losing it. He was trying so hard not to blow his cover. Soon the night went on and by the time one 'o' clock came Shockwave was in a deep stasis and Optimus along with Veronica exited the house. They were talking a little bit and the noise woke him up.

* * *

"What the—?" Oh yeah." he whispered and watched the two talk. 

"So we're going to meet with the guys tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes we are."

"Do you have to go? I mean I really don't want you to go." she whispered.

Suddenly his holoform disappeared and the flamed metal truck started to shift and transform into a giant robot. Shockwave was expecting her to start running and screaming every which way, but instead she walked straight up to his leg and hugged him. Optimus bent down and gently pick her up in his hand.

"Optimus!" she squealed.

Optimus couldn't help, but laugh at this and tickle her with his metal fingers. Veronica did all she could trying to fight off the giant hand, but nothing worked. Optimus thought it was so funny when the humans would try to fight them off because basically they would waste all their energy and then give up.

Soon just as he expected she did give up.

"Okay I think someone is ready for bed." he exclaimed.

"No, I want to stay here with you and do nothing, but stay with you. Why can't you stay inside with me?" she asked.

"Because your father would have a cow."

"Father? Nah, he'd just get all worked up because he knows his baby girl is growing up."

Optimus just laughed and put her on the roof and watched her go inside. Once Optimus knew she was safe, he transformed and parked next to the house and slept. Shockwave checked every place to make sure no humans were going to come out. He quickly transformed and walked over to the house about to get the human when Optimus suddenly woke up and saw Shockwave. He transformed immediately and exclaimed, "Shockwave!"

Shockwave quickly turned around and saw Optimus standing there and whispered, "Oh slag."

* * *

Veronica: Oh now Shockwave outside my house! Not good. 

Optimus: I won't let him hurt you.

Veronica: I know, but I don't wan tyou to get hurt.

Megatron: Oh stop with the sappiness! Please review so these two will stop.

Veronica and Optimus: Yes please review! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Megatron: BAH HUMBUG!


	14. Discovery

Hello everyone! Its almost the new year! Well I hope each and everyone of you have a happy New Year! Now I hope you enjoy the chapter. I made it very long...something happens. Read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 14

Discovery

Shockwave stared at the Autobot leader with fear what the Autobot leader may do to him for being at the human's house like this. Optimus walked forward to the scared Decepticon and asked, "Looking for something Shockwave?"

Shockwave looked at Optimus and stuttered, "No…nothing…just was in the neighborhood. Didn't know you were here…not looking for a fight…."

Optimus eyed the Decepticon and said darkly, "Step away from the house."

The Decepticon didn't move. He just stood there looking at Optimus Prime. For someone who didn't want to cause trouble he was really wanting to. Standing next to his mate's house really started to get Optimus mad. Optimus never really got mad that often, but if it was someone he loved then yes he would. Optimus walked a little closer to the Decepticon. Shockwave stepped back and hit the house with his foot and made a loud scraping sound.

Optimus's optics went wide and he looked around them. A light turned on in Veronica's room and she opened the window.

"What's going on out here Optimus?" she asked.

"Go back inside the house Veronica."

"But Optimus…." she looked to her side and saw Shockwave up close to her house. She quickly shut the window and watched from inside what was going to happen. Optimus walked toward Shockwave once again and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him away from the house.

Inside the house voices started yelling as they entered the room and Veronica closed her blinds and stay there.

"What the hell was that noise!?" her father yelled.

"What noise?" Veronica asked.

"That loud boom outside."

"What loud boom?"

"Move out of the way Veronica."

"But this is my room and I don't want you to look out my window. This is my private place where I can be alone."

"Please sweetie move out of the way." her mother pleaded.

"No." she replied.

The two parents sighed and looked at one another. They quickly moved their daughter out of the way and opened the blinds. Veronica looked outside and saw nothing…there were only marks in the grass and when they looked down at the grass near the house they saw a dent…a huge dent in the house.

"Oh dear lord! Something it the house!" her mother screamed.

"Did you have something to do with this?" asked her father.

"NO! I was in the house!" she defended.

Her two parents stormed out of her room and went downstairs to go outside and check out their house.

Veronica looked around the area to see if she could find Optimus and the Decepticon anywhere. She quietly opened her window and walked out onto the roof without making a sound hoping her parents wouldn't catch her out. She crawled her way up on top of the house looking everywhere. Suddenly she spotted them…they were in the woods right next to her house. The two were fighting pretty hard and if her parents heard the clanging then….Optimus and she would soon have to tell her parents.

"Optimus!" she called, but he didn't hear her and kept fighting with Shockwave.

"OPTIMUS!" she screamed again catching him off guard. Shockwave took the opportunity to punch Optimus in the face and go straight towards Veronica. Veronica saw this and tried to get away, but she was too slow for Shockwave.

"Let go of her Shockwave." Optimus growled getting up on his two feet glaring at Shockwave who had his mate captured in his grasp.

"No. We want this little flesh bag. Soundwave wants her for some odd reason." he grinned.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Optimus yelled raising his voice louder to Shockwave who shrank back. Optimus walked towards Shockwave with rage burning in his optics. "Give me the girl."

"Never." replied the Decepticon.

Optimus's optics narrowed as he looked at Shockwave and tried to think of a plan to get Veronica out of Shockwave's grasp without hurting her at all. He looked from Shockwave to Veronica in his hand. Suddenly Shockwave transformed and Veronica ended up in the backseat with her pounding trying to get out of the Decepticon. Optimus quickly ran over to the sleek black car and picked it up and tried opening the door to get to Veronica. Shockwave started spinning his wheels trying to get away from the angry Autobot leader.

"Optimus!" Veronica cried from the inside.

"Shut up you little slag." Shockwave yelled.

This scared the young human and Optimus pounded the front end of Shockwave. He put him down and said, "Let her go."

"No. I'm under strict orders to take her back with me Optimus. You can't stop me."

"Oh really?" Optimus questioned and stomped his foot on the front end of the car. Shockwave screamed in pain, not used to it at all. He was basically just a spy. He never did kidnapping. That was Barricade's job, but Barricade wasn't on line at the moment. It was because of all the Autobots they were mostly dead.

With Shockwave distracted Veronica unlocked the back door and ran out over to Optimus. Optimus saw Veronica and quickly picked her up keeping her close to him as possible. Shockwave transformed and ran at Optimus, but Optimus merely stepped out of the way and the Decepticon ran into some trees in the woods.

"Optimus, you gotta get out of here. My parents are out and they saw the dent in the house…if they hear you guys they're going to start looking to see what all the noise was."

Before they could do anything Veronica's parents appeared from behind the house and saw Optimus's giant form holding her. Her mother looked as if she may faint while her father just stood there agape. Optimus quickly put Veronica down and said, "Its okay mom, dad he's a friend."

Her mother still looked ill and her father wasn't listening to her. Veronica looked over her shoulder and saw Shockwave slowly getting up and yelled, "Optimus! Shockwave!"

Optimus turned around and saw Shockwave slowly getting up.

"Get your parents away from here!" he yelled.

Veronica tried to move her parents, but they wouldn't budge….both were in shock.

"I can't make them move Optimus!" she screamed.

Optimus looked over at the three humans and back at Shockwave. Shockwave came running at him and Optimus punched him in the gut and kicked him sending him ten feet away from the humans. Optimus ran over to the three and scooped them up. Once he did the mother started screaming. Veronica covered her mother's mouth trying to muffle the sound.

"We're going to be okay. Mom, Optimus Prime is the good guy." she spoke soothingly to her mother.

"Optimus Prime? Who is Optimus Prime?" asked her dad.

"This big guy holding us." she replied.

Her father looked at Optimus who had an energon sword and slashed at Shockwave. Shockwave pulled out his gun and started firing upon them. Optimus's hand soon came back and he bent down covering the humans making sure they wouldn't get shot. He didn't feel like having his mate's parents mad at her or him the moment. Right now wasn't the time. Once Shockwave was done firing Optimus pulled out a giant gun and fired at Shockwave causing Shockwave to go flying backwards.

Optimus quickly hid the three humans so that the Decepticon couldn't get to them without searching for them first. Optimus went charging at Shockwave and picked him up and threw him into the woods and following him.

Veronica stayed with her parents trying to calm them down after their experience. She knew this was probably hard on them. They had never been threw this their whole life. "Okay, mom take deep breaths. Optimus Prime isn't going to hurt us. He's our friend here to protect us from the other thing."

Her father looked at her and asked, "How long have you known this thing?"

"Um….you know since the news of the terrorist attack and I was in Mission City."

"What!?" exclaimed her father.

"Hey I didn't know it was going to happen so don't get mad at me!" she defended herself. Her father rolled his eyes and shook his head. Her mother just looked at her like she was crazy and looked at her husband. He just shook his head and looked his daughter.

Optimus fought Shockwave until Shockwave transformed and drove away as fast as he could. Optimus shook his head and started walking back to the humans. Veronica felt the Earth shake beneath her and her parents looked at her wide eyed. Veronica stood up as Optimus showed up in front of them and bent down to them. Veronica walked over to Optimus with no fear and said, "Come on. He's the good guy. He just saved our tails back there."

Her parents didn't budge. They just sat there looking at Optimus's large form. Veronica then looked up at him and said, "He's like a giant dog. He won't bite. He's very gentle."

"Dog?" asked Optimus.

"Go along with it. My parents are scared of you." she whispered.

Optimus shrugged it off and looked down at Veronica's parents. Her father slowly stood up and asked, "So you have not hurt my daughter in any way?"  
"No sir. I treat your daughter with great care. I've never harmed her my whole life." he replied.

Her father walked forward and asked, "What's with the blue and red flames?"

"Um…he can transform and take on an Earth vehicle." Veronica spoke.

Optimus nodded and stood up and said, "You guys may want to step back."

Veronica and her father quickly did so back to Veronica's mother and watched in amazement as Optimus transformed into the flamed semi they had always seen with Tim.

Veronica's dad looked at the flamed semi which once was a giant robot and asked, "Does your boyfriend know that his semi is an alien?"

"Um…"

Before she could come up with an explanation Optimus's holoform came out of the truck and said, "Yes."

"Wait…you weren't there before!" exclaimed her father.

"Yes I was….its just I was in a different form." replied the holoform.

"Wait….hold on…so you mean to tell me that you're not even real?"

"I am real….its just this is not my true form…"

Veronica's dad then turned to her and asked, "Are you dating a giant….alien…robot?"

"Um…yes?" replied Veronica.

He then started laughing and then started yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING A GIANT ROBOT!"

Her mother looked at Veronica and asked, "What? How?"

"Um…long story."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DATE CREATURES THAT AREN'T YOUR SPECIES! HE COULD EASILY SQUISH YOU! NO I FORBID YOU TWO TO DATE ANYMORE!" he yelled.

"You can't do that!" screamed Veronica.

"Oh I can and I will. You will not be dating this pile of junk!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!"

Optimus's holoform faded and Optimus transformed walking over to them. Veronica quickly ran over to Optimus's leg and said, "YOU CAN'T SEPARATE US!"

"Watch me little girl." growled her father.

Veronica hid behind her giant boyfriend and said, "If you take me away from him I will die."

Optimus looked down at his mate and quickly picked her up and said, "Don't you dare say anything like that!"

"Optimus! I can't help it! If I'm not with you I might as well die!" she cried.

Optimus held her to his chest and started stroking her back and said, "I'll always be with you. No one can tear us apart."

"You really think so you piece so scrap?" asked her father.

Optimus looked down at the little man and said, "I know so. You're daughter has given me a new life worth living. She has brightened everyday of my life since we met. I had once loved another in my life, but she died in battle a long time ago. I thought I could never move on, but because of your daughter I have so."

"Daddy…if you separate us, you might as well kill us." she whispered.

Her father's eyes widened in shock….not expecting her to say anything like that. He looked at his wife who walked up to them and asked, "Do you really love him Veronica?"

"Yes mom…I've loved him more than any other person I have dated. He's something I always dreamt about when I was younger."

"You dreamt about dating giant robots?" asked her father.

"No, but someone from out of this world."

She looked at Optimus and snuggled deeply into his chest and whispered, "I love you."

Optimus gently added pressure to her back giving her a small hug and making sure he wouldn't harm her. Her father shook his head and looked up at Optimus and said, "If you hurt my little girl I swear I will sell you to the dump to make scraps for many cars to come."

"I doubt you could do that." replied Optimus chuckling.

"Just don't hurt our little girl."

"Don't get used to it metal head. I'm still debating whether you two will stay together or not. Humans and other species don't get along."

"Well so far we are." replied Veronica.

Optimus chuckled and said, "You need to sleep."

"I know, but I don't wanna." she whined.

Her parents started walking in the house, but stopped and said, "You need to fix our house."

"Okay…" Optimus replied and he walked to the front to where bedroom was and set her on the roof. He then bent down and Veronica ran to him and hugged his face and kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you in the morning right? No running off right?"

"You're never going to let me down for that are you?"

"Nope." she smiled.

Optimus chuckled and said, "You need to sleep now."

"Fine…night Optimus."

"Night Veronica."

With one last look of one another Veronica went back inside and went to sleep as Optimus transformed and parked near their house. Well…their secret was out…her parents knew.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it!

Optimus: I liked it.

Megatron: Of course you liked it. Its about you, you, you. There's nothing about me.

Me: There will be just hang on.

Megatron: Be quiet fleshing.

Optimus: Don't talk to the writer that way!

Katherine: Okay while those two are having their annual fight...Happy New Year! Please review!


	15. Captured

Okay I've been working on this chapter all week. Its taken me this long because of finals and everything at school. Its now second semester and I'm happy. I'm so excited. Only 5 months and we're out of school. Anyways since it was a long delay this chapter is very long and I hope everyone of you love this chapter. I'll be home all day today and tomrrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Captured

The next morning Veronica woke up at her normal time at ten in the morning. When she woke up she looked outside to see her dad out beside Optimus. Veronica put her hand to her forehead. It was going to be hard convincing them to let them to go out on their own now…especially since they found out that there was no Tim to begin with…it was Optimus Prime all along. The semi had always been her boyfriend…now her parents knew…not too good.

Veronica stretched and started getting dressed. She looked out the window and saw her father coming back towards the house. They must had stopped talking or Optimus had known she had woken up and told her father. She started walking down the stairs and when she reached the bottom there were her parents standing there.

"So Veronica…where are you off to?" her father asked.

"I was going to see Optimus…you know my boyfriend." replied Veronica.

"I see…I was talking to Optimus earlier…when you two go out you have to be back at a certain time."

"Okay…what time?" she asked a little nervous.

"You have to be home before twelve. If not then we're calling the cops."

Veronica let out a sigh of relief she thought that they were going to set it to eight at night…but twelve…twelve was good. Veronica looked at her dad and asked, "Seriously?"

Her father looked at her and said, "Do you want me to make it to my original plan to seven? I had a talk with Optimus and he convinced me to make it twelve…"

"I was just shocked that's all dad." she replied and gave him a hug.

Her father smiled and gave her a hug back and said, "I'm still not comfortable with you and him…he could easily step on you."

"Yes, but he always puts me on his shoulder. He never steps on Sam or Mikaela."

"They know about them too!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes…"she whispered.

"What about their parents?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

With that she got up and ran to the door and exclaimed, "And you can't tell them either!"

Her father nodded and Veronica ran to Optimus. Optimus had started his engine and opened the door for Veronica to get in the driver's side. Once she got in she leaned back against the leather seat and asked, "So when are my parents going to meet the whole gang?"

"That really depends…maybe tonight if they're up to it." he replied.

His voice resonated throughout the cab shaking Veronica in her seat. She had gotten used to this since she and Optimus would talk non-stop. They were going to meet up with the Autobots….she just hoped that they weren't going to be too mad at her…Suddenly Optimus broke the silence and spoke, "You're worried about something."

"Well…it's just that…."she stopped and asked, "Do you think they'll kill me?"

Optimus chuckled a little bit and replied, "Maybe Sam and Mikaela, but not the Autobots…Hound may start apologizing non-stop so you've been warn."

Veronica started laughing and replied, "Okay."

They drove for a while until they came to their place….there next to the trees stood all the Autobots and two very mad looking humans. Optimus came to a halt and was about to open his door when Veronica locked the doors and said, "I don't wanna get out Optimus."

Optimus chuckled and asked, "Why?"

"Sam and Mikaela don't look as if they're in a very forgiving mood." whispered Veronica and sunk down into the seat.

Optimus unlocked the door and said, "Get out Veronica."

"But…"

"They won't hurt you Veronica….they'll just be a little mad that you left without telling them…" he replied.

Veronica slowly stumbled out of the semi and Optimus transformed. She quickly ran behind Optimus's leg. Optimus shook his head and started walking towards the Autobots…knowing she couldn't catch up she stood there and saw her to human friends walk over. Veronica put her hands behind her back and said, "Hey I called you remember?"

"Yeah, but that was the only time! You didn't call me when you got home!" Mikaela exclaimed hugging her friend.

Veronica quickly hugged Mikaela back and then Sam looked at Mikaela and said, "She called you when she was leaving and you never did tell me?"

"Sorry…I was so worried."

"Yeah."

The three humans went walking over to the large tree. Then up came Hound and picked up Veronica in his hands and started squeezing her to his chest and started apologizing over and over.

"Its okay Hound…but if you don't put me down I will have to kill you. You're squishing me!" Veronica grunted through the pain.

"Oh…sorry." he replied.

Suddenly a new Autobot Veronica came over to Hound…this one was a little shorter, but still huge to her point of view.

"What'sthatHound?What'sthat!?" the Autobot exclaimed running his words together.

"This is Veronica, Optimus's mate. Veronica this is Blurr." spoke Hound.

"Wow…I can tell…talk fast." she spoke her eyes wide open.

"HeyVeronica,howareyou?HowdoyoulikeOptimus?Youareahuman?" he asked all too fast she had to think what he had said.

Just then before she could answer Optimus walked over, Veronica saw him and smiled and exclaimed, "OPTIMUS!"

Optimus chuckled and said, "It seems you've met Blurr."

"Yeah." she replied.

Hound opened his hand so that he could give Veronica over to Optimus without any problems. Optimus scanned Veronica and then looked at Hound and said, "Hound how many times do I have to tell you? Humans are very fragile and can't be squeezed."

"Sorry Prime…I was just so excited to see her."

"He said sorry…..just as you suspected." yawned Veronica.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No…just yawned." she replied.

Optimus chuckled at that and looked at Veronica sitting in his hand. Veronica quickly got up and started running up Optimus's arm. She was laughing as she did so and Optimus tried to get her, but she hid to where he couldn't get her. She was a little sneak he had to admit that. It was like trying to catch a mouse.

"Okay now Veronica come on…come out." he laughed.

She laughed a little bit and then Jazz walked over and asked, "Female trouble?"

"Yes actually." Optimus laughed.

Ironhide quietly walked behind Optimus and found her hiding behind a piece of Optimus's armor and plucked her from her spot.

"Hey! Put me down!" she exclaimed.

Optimus turned around seeing Ironhide had found Veronica and said, "Okay, hand her over to me please."

Ironhide started to chuckle and handed the squirmy human over to Optimus. Optimus grabbed a hold of Veronica and slowly started walking away. The other Autobots stayed where they knew that Optimus wanted to be alone with his mate. He would always do that when he wanted to talk to someone in private.

When the two got a far enough distance away from them Optimus looked down at Veronica and said, "Veronica…for now on you and your family will have to be watched by Autobots at all times…the Decepticons are getting power and Shockwave was after you last night."

"So this is about what had happened last night….but what about you? I mean…they may want to kill you to get to me. I could never let you do that Optimus." she replied.

Optimus looked down at her, his face straight and said, "I would be willing to sacrifice myself a hundred times to make sure you're safe."

Veronica quickly looked away from him knowing that she would start breaking down and crying any moment. Optimus noticed her vital signs were going up and her pulse was racing. He didn't know if she was scared or what.

"What's the matter Veronica." he asked.

She didn't look up at him, but kept her head down. Optimus gently took a finger and made her look up at him and questioned, "What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. She looked like she was trying so hard to hold back those tears. She was making a sound like a whimpering dog. Optimus then realized that he did say something that did upset her…if he sacrificed himself for her she would forever be depressed.

Optimus brought her to his chest and started whispering, "I'm sorry Veronica."

Veronica then couldn't keep all the emotion in….she started bawling right then and there. She buried her face in his chest crying her little eyes out. Optimus felt so horrible. He had said that to his mate, but it was true. He would do anything to keep her safe. Plus she was human so, she could be killed easier than the normal Autobot.

Optimus rubbed her back with his pointer finger and started saying little things in Cybertronian. That seemed to calm her down and she started stoking the window pain. Optimus felt her little fingers gliding across this chest. He closed his eyes and didn't say a thing, but the engines inside of him were roaring. They were getting louder and louder and not quieting down. Veronica had now stopped crying and she looked up at Optimus seeing his optics were closed. She stopped her petting and snuggled closer to him. Optimus opened his optics as he felt Veronica snuggle closer against him. Optimus smiled and gently applied a little pressure to her back from his hand. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes for a little bit.

Blurr was starting to walk over to the two when Jazz stopped him.

"You should not go over there." he spoke.

"Why?Whataretheydoing?I'veneverseenahumanandAutobotrelationshipbefore." replied Blurr.

"Well Blurr…they're just having their alone time." Jazz replied and patted the soldier's back.

"Oh…sowhatarewegoingtodonow?Decepticonsareatlarge!" he exclaimed.

Jazz just shook his head and walked back to the Autobots. Blurr looked from Optimus to Jazz then walked over to the Autobots.

Optimus looked down at Veronica in his hands and said, "We will need to tell your parents what will be happening the next couple of days…that means the Autobots come along."

"Okay…so we round all of them up?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

They walked over to the group of Autobots and the two humans smooching on the ground next to the tree. When they made it to the group Optimus exclaimed, "Autobots!—"

He looked down when Veronica started poking him.

"What?" he questioned.

"I wanna say it."

Optimus chuckled and replied, "Okay. He held her up high and she yelled, "AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

All the Autobots transformed and Optimus put her down and transformed to let her in. Optimus got in the lead and drove to Veronica's house. The day had flown by. It was already in the evening. When they had gotten to the house the sun was still up and they stayed in the vehicle forms.

Veronica got out of Optimus and ran to her house and got her parents. She had told them they would have to wait until night fall. They waited until dark had consumed the entire town and that's when the shifting sounded out near the front everyone ran outside. There stood seven tall robots. Her parents looked up at them and then at their daughter.

"They're all good guys I promise you guys that." she spoke.

"Yeah…um…that's going to be hard for us…" spoke her mom.

Optimus bent down to their level so that they could see his face better and so that he could see them better and not have to focus too much. The rest of the Autobots formed a circle around them. Blurr and Jazz stood close to each other looking down at the humans. Veronica looked up at Optimus and said, "Give them the info Big Guy."

Optimus looked at her and smiled a little bit then looked at her parents and his face when serious. He let out a sigh and said, "The Decepticons are gaining power more and more everyday. Shockwave was after your daughter last night and I believe they will be coming again and try to get her. All of us Autobots will be on the look out at all times and never letting any Decepticons close. Veronica will have extra protection provided by myself and Ironhide…"

"Optimus. I can handle myself. If any Decepticons come near me I'll kick their afts." complained Veronica.

"No Veronica I cannot risk that."

Suddenly her dad spoke up and said, "So…what exact protection will you guys provide us? We will not stay inside our house."

"Hound and Blurr will act as your new vehicles. I will be here as always. No one seems to notice, but I will not have Veronica hurt in anyway. The Decepticons will not get to her at all." he announced and looked at Veronica.

Veronica crossed her arms and said, "I don't like this plan. I really don't Optimus."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sure your parents don't want anything to happen to you too."

Her parents looked at Optimus and then her father whispered, "You really do care for her…"

"I've always cared for her." Optimus whispered.

Veronica started to walk away, but Ratchet put his foot down in front of her and said, "I don't think so."

Veronica slumpt and Sam and Mikaela came over along with Bumblebee. Bumblebee was full of two making out humans. Bumblebee walked over. Veronica's mom looked up at Bumblebee and squealed, "OH HE'S SO CUTE!"

Everyone looked at Bumblebee and he lifted his shoulders indicating he didn't know what was going on. Veronica looked up at Bumblebee and then walked over to Optimus and gave his face a hug and didn't let go. Optimus closed his optics. He killed him how much freedom she was going to be limited to, but he didn't want the Decepticons to get her.

Suddenly Ironhide asked, "Does any of your neighbors own a black Jaguar?"

"No…why?" replied Veronica's father.

Optimus's optics opened wide and he grabbed Veronica in his hands and said, "Get the humans out of here!"

Ironhide picked up Veronica's parents and Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela somewhere. Jazz ended up taking Veronica out of Optimus's hands and went running to find a place to put them. This time not just Shockwave came….around ten Decepticons came.

"Oh slag." whispered Hound.

"Don't let them get near the humans!" yelled Optimus.

He pulled out his gun and then is right hand transformed into a sword. "Autobots! Attack!"

From all the commotion people came running out of their houses to see what was happening. What they saw was two giant robots fighting. Some Decepticons used the humans who had come out as ammo and hitting the Autobots. The Autobot just caught the humans and sat them down.

Soundwave came to the front and came over to Optimus just as Optimus killed a Decepticon.

"PRIME!" Soundwave yelled.

Optimus looked up and saw Soundwave. He gave Soundwave a look and charged after him. The two collided and scratching sounds from metal rubbing metal sounded from the two of them.

"Give me the human!" yelled Soundwave.

"Never Soundwave." Optimus growled.

The two were fighting forever. The Autobots who were protecting the humans were fighting against more Decepticons. Veronica was surrounded by her parents and her friends making sure that she wouldn't be taken. Just then a giant black metal panther started walking towards the humans.

"Um…Blurr!" exclaimed Sam.

Blurr looked to his side and saw the black panther and yelled, "Ravage!Ravageishere!Protectthehumans!"

Hound looked at the humans and then the stalking panther getting closer to them. Hound knocked down his opponent and picked up Ravage and threw him. Sam was looking every which way on high alert. Hound was then suddenly tackled by Ravage and Ravage ran over to the humans. He picked up Veronica in the middle in his mouth and ran off.

"NO!" yelled Hound.

He could hear Veronica's screams of pain. Hound transformed and went after Ravage and radioed everyone what had happened. When Optimus got the message he picked up Soundwave and threw him far from the town and went to find Ravage with his Veronica in its mouth. He transformed and went searching for Ravage. He spotted him running in the woods with a screaming.

Optimus did a scan on her from where he was and saw blood dripping off of Ravage's mouth. This made Optimus mad and he picked up the pace and kept track on him until Ravage suddenly disappeared. Optimus came to a halt and transformed and went into the woods and looked…Ravage was no where to be seen. He looked everywhere and couldn't find them…

"Veronica." he whispered, "I will get you back. Hold on."

* * *

Deep underground was Ravage and the rest of the Decepticons who got away…they were on their way to the base undetected…they were going to get information out of her or else…Soundwave was in the lead and all the things he could torture her with was going through his head. He laughed silently and kept walking. Optimus was going to be beging him to get his beloved back…even to give up his life.

* * *

So what did you think? The Decepticons now have Veronica and they have some plans for her. Will Optimus get Veronica back? If you review you will find out. If you don't...well...lets just say you're going to be tortured. Click the purprle button. Thank you! 


	16. Torture

Yes! We got another snow day and I get to update. I'm so happy! I hope everyone of you enjoy this chapter. I've been working very hard on it and I finally got it finished. I just want to tell everyone who has reviewed thank you so very much. I really appricate it. I really do. Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Torture

Ravage carried Veronica for miles. She had tried escaping from him only to get his teeth dug into her skin and she was losing blood fast. She could barely move and she wanted sleep. Suddenly Ravage dropped her on the ground and she just laid there. Someone came walking over to them; she could tell it was a transformer because the ground vibrated every time it walked. She barely opened her eyes and saw a giant robot come in the room smiling at Ravage. Victoria was too much in pain to pay attention what was happening so she just closed her eyes. She heard growling and laughing. She slowly opened her eyes seeing the Decepticon playing with Ravage who had brought her to their base.

"Good job Ravage." he laughed.

Ravage just roared in reply. The Decepticon started walking over to Veronica. Veronica saw this and tried to get up and try to get away. The Decepticon seemed to enjoy her struggle and when she got up he flicked her across the room causing her to be on her back once again. She groaned in pain trying to get up again only to be flicked across the room once again. This time she just stayed down not wanting to get up again. The Decepticon got down next to her and asked, "Why don't you try to get up again puny human?"

Veronica just laid there in pain not listening to him wishing Optimus would come and save her…she couldn't stand the pain much longer. It was too much than she could bear. Then the Decepticon picked her up very roughly and started carrying her somewhere. She had her eyes closed most of the time not wanting to know anything. She just wanted to be back with her family and the Autobots…she wanted Optimus most of all. He was the one she wanted.

* * *

Optimus looked at his team when they got reunited. Some of them happy that the Decepticons left not knowing that they had taken Veronica.

"Where's Veronica?" asked Bumblebee.

Optimus looked at him with sorrow optics and took in a breath and said, "The Decepticons took her…Ravage had her in his mouth and has injured her…she was bleeding when I did a scan on her…then they just disappeared."

Ratchet walked over to Optimus and said, "We'll need to find her soon. If the Decepticons hurt her even worse she could die from blood loss."

Veronica's parents just stood there afraid of what may happen to their baby girl. Optimus looked down at them and bent down to their level and said, "I won't let them harm her."

"How can you do that when she's already hurt?" asked her father who was very angry having his daughter taken away from him like that.

Optimus sighed…he knew he was right…then he looked at the two again and said, "I will get Veronica back I will get her back even if it costs me my life." With that he stood up to his full height and said, "Autobots! We need to find the Decepticon's base!"

After that said all the Autobots transformed and went rolling out to find the Decepticon base and get Veronica back. All of them were ready to die for; she was all they cared about. They wanted her alive and back with them and they were going to do anything to get her back.

* * *

The Decepticon carried Veronica into a room where there were more Decepticons and she wanted to get away from them so bad. She needed to get away from them and run.

"Soundwave what do you have with you? A puny fleshing?" asked one.

The one known as Soundwave simply replied, "This is Prime's mate. She knows stuff about him and we need to find out about the creation matrix he possesses."

Veronica's eyes grew big…she didn't know what the creation matrix was…Optimus had never told her anything about a creation matrix. She started to wiggle in Soundwave's grasp trying to get loose. Soundwave looked down at his hand seeing she was trying to get loose. He chuckled a little bit and brought her to his face and asked, "Trying to escape? I don't think you can in your condition."

"When do we start to process?" asked one.

"We can start right now Thundercracker, we can start right now. We'll get Megatron back and he'll destroy Prime."

"No." Veronica weakly protested.

All the Decepticons started laughing and Soundwave put Veronica on a slab and strapped her down. The wounds on her body were almost healed leaving blood stains on her clothing. She looked up at all the Decepticons who were surrounding her at the moment. She didn't like this. She didn't like this, not one little bit.

"Okay human tell us all you know about Optimus Prime and the Autobots." demanded one of the Decepticons.

Veronica just glared at him and didn't say anything. Soundwave looked over at the Decepticon and said, "She won't answer to that Thundercracker."

Veronica just looked at all the Decepticons above her. She was not going to say anything about the Autobots. They would have to torture her until she died, but she wasn't going to answer to them. Soundwave got close to Veronica's face and said, "You better answer me or else I'm going to put the hurt on you to make you wish you were never born or make you wish you never met the Autobots."

Veronica just glared at him and asked, "Where is the Creation Matrix located at?"

"I don't know." she replied.

Soundwave glared at her and started talking again and said, "Tell me where it is hidden and I'll spare your pathetic life."

Veronica just started laughing at his face and said, "I'll take my secrets to the grave you'll never find out about them."

Soundwave made an angry roar and he pounded the table she was strapped down to causing her pain when she couldn't be bolted up in the air. She started breathing very hard and then another one came up to Soundwave and asked, "Do you want me to do it now?"

"No Shockwave…I wanna see what I can get out of her with my tortures." Soundwave replied.

Soundwave looked down at Veronica and said, "Tell me all you know about the Autobots."

"Never." she replied and spat at his face. Soundwave didn't like that at all and so he grabbed her ankle and twisted it all the way around breaking it and her foot. Veronica screamed out in pain and tried to hold back the tears which fell from her eyes. Soundwave looked down at her and chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asked.

"Never! Go to hell!" she cried.

"I don't think there is a hell for us." laughed Thundercracker.

Veronica glared at him, but stopped when Soundwave broke her other ankle along with her other foot. Veronica screamed out in pain and she scream, "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU CAN ROT IN HELL!"

* * *

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were searching everything, but couldn't find anything. The sun was starting to come up and Optimus needed to get to Veronica before it was too late. Veronica couldn't last long with the Decepticons.

"Optimus she'll be okay. She's tough girl." spoke Hound.

Optimus looked over at him in his alt mode and replied, "Do you know what the Decepticons will do to her?!"

Hound was quiet and didn't say anything. He knew what the Decepticons would do to her…he didn't want to think about it. Optimus was so worried about Veronica that he couldn't sleep. He would stay up endless nights trying to find her. Ratchet watched Optimus worry…he knew Optimus was going to kill a Decepticon if they killed her. He would go beyond what he had done in the past. Basically Optimus loved Veronica too much to handle.

Ratchet pulled up next to Optimus and said, "We're all worried about her Optimus and you know everyone of us will be willing to sacrifice our sparks for her."

Optimus looked at Ratchet from his alt form and sighed, "I know Ratchet, but I feel something bad is happening to her right now and I can't save her right now and save her from all that pain. She is being tortured right now and I can't do anything to help her until we find the Decepticon base."

* * *

Optimus had been right about the Decepticons torturing Veronica…Optimus knew she was going through pain. Soundwave had broken both of her ankles and she had let out bloody screams and finally passed out from the pain. Soundwave looked at all of the Decepticons and said, "We'll pick this back up when she's awake."

"Oh come on boss we can start doing all the bad stuff to her now." complained Cyclonus.

Soundwave looked at him and walked over and just slapped him across the face and threw him to the ground and started yelling, "DON'T YOU EVER APPOSE MY AHTORITY!"

"Yes Soundwave."

"Shockwave, go take our guest to a nice little cage."

"Yes Soundwave." replied Shockwave.

Shockwave roughly picked up Veronica and found a nice cage to put her in. He then put her on the slab where she once was and walked off to get some rest. Sometime during the night Veronica woke up and when she moved her legs she let out a painful scream. She had forgotten about her ankles and feet. They were broken…she quietly started crying where she was unable to move without the pain coming back. She wanted to go back to Optimus…she wanted him so badly right now.

"Optimus…please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can take this." she whispered mostly to herself.

She slowly laid down trying not to move her legs at all not wanting the pain to come back. She would go to sleep where there would be no pain and she would be able to see Optimus and run to him and never let him go. She missed him so badly. She wanted to be in his embrace at that moment. She was finally at peace when she slept no Decepticons only she and Optimus…a wonderful dream she hoped would come true soon, but the dream wasn't over.

Suddenly she was jolted awake with pain through her legs. She started screaming out in pain as someone shook the cage she was in. She looked up and only saw the burning red optics of a Decepticon.

"Finally you're awake. We've been waiting for you to wake up for some time now. We've missed you." he spoke soothingly.

Of course Veronica who was now crying silently looked down at the far away floor. She looked up at him and pleaded, "Don't please don't. You don't want to do this."

"Of course I want to do this. It's so fun to see you in pain." he laughed

He then let go of the cage and it hit the ground. Veronica laid there unmoving, but soon started coughing and when she coughed blood came out of her mouth. She looked up at the Decepticon and whispered, "You're going to wish you never touched me. Optimus is going to come and he won't be happy."

"Oh I'm so scared of the Autobot leader. I'm going to be shaking in my titanium boots. Human, he doesn't scare me and I could easily kill him off if I pleased to…which I do."

"Then how come is he still alive? There has to be an explanation for that." she pointed out.

The Decepticon looked down at her and threatened to squish her and said, "If it weren't for the fact we need you for questioning about the Autobots I'd kill you."

"Is that the only thing stopping you or are you afraid Optimus will have your aft for his breakfast when he found out you killed me?"  
This time the Decepticon was getting really mad and he stomped out of the room leaving Veronica there in her cage on the floor. She had won the battle with the Decepticon…of course when a male is arguing with the female the female is going to win no matter what just because the female has better comebacks.

She laid there in the cage unable to move once again. She hoped the Autobots were finding the Decepticon base soon. She wish she had a walkie talkie so that she could tell them how to get there….of course it would probably be useless anyways because she really couldn't remember anything because of Ravage and her loss of blood. She was lucky her body was able to heal…She slowly went into a deep sleep again and didn't wake up until the next morning when the Decepticons came in the room and found her cage on the ground.

"Thundercracker!" yelled Soundwave.

"Yes sir." Thundercracker reported.

"Did you come in here in the middle of the night and throw the cage to the ground?"

"No sire I don't know what you're talking about." he replied.

With this sarcastic remark Soundwave was on him in a minute and started beating him up. Veronica woke up to all the screamings from the Decepticons and just laid there trying hard not to laugh. It wasn't everyday you woke up to giant robots fighting one another of the same kind.

* * *

"Optimus sir." spoke Ironhide.

Optimus turned around and asked, "Do you have news on the Decepticon's location?"

"Yes sir. They have a base under the ground not too far from here." Ironhide replied.

Optimus smiled at Ironhide and said, "Good work now lets go find Veronica!"

With that all the Autobots transformed and went to find the Decepticon base.

* * *

It took the Decepticons half an hour to realize that their prisoner was awake and watching them from her cage on the floor. Soundwave stood up and walked over to the cage and picked up fiercely and held it to his face seeing she was in pain.

"Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?" he asked.

"Over my dead body." she snarled.

"Okay then….Shockwave I think it's your time to shine."

Shockwave walked forward from the crowd of Decepticons and grabbed the cage from Soundwave and smiled, "Don't worry human, this won't hurt a bit….unless you make it so."

Suddenly Veronica felt a sudden pain in her head and she screamed out. She fought off Shockwave. She was not going to let him inside her head. She let out another terrible scream which made all the Decepticons chuckle. Veronica was strong minded and if she didn't want anyone in her head then they were not going to get in her head.

Soundwave looked at them and they urged him on.

"She's a strong human I can't enter her mind at all." he spoke.

"Keep doing it. She soon will get tired. She's a human and can't last forever at this game. Her mind will soon tire and you will be able to do anything." spoke Soundwave who was getting irritated. Shockwave had never had this much trouble trying to control a human.

"You're never going to read my mind. I won't let you." she snared.

"Oh really? Well in that case I'll have to make more pain for you." he laughed.

After he said that a huge gush of pain entered her brain and she fought it off screaming as she did so. Soon the pain got more painful and it was harder to fight off. She was screaming her lungs out. Tears were sliding down her cheeks until she passed out letting Shockwave enter her mind. All the Decepticons just sat there waiting for an answer from him.

Shockwave saw all her childhood and all the secrets she had told Optimus. It made him sick seeing how Optimus and her could be together. He searched onward and tried to find the secret….he suddenly stopped when he had searched through everything and focused onto Optimus's chest where he saw a faint glow from within.

"The Creation Matrix is in Optimus Prime." he announced.

Soundwave smiled and exited the room to an unknown room to all the others…There in a giant chair sat a fully repaired Megatron, but all he needed was a spark and he would be able to live once again.

"Soon Megatron, you will be back and the Autobots will fall at your mercy then all the humans who helped kill you….especially the Witwicky boy."

He smiled an evil smile just thinking how wonderful it would be to have him back…then he remembered Starscream and the other Decepticons. They would be killed by Megatron for their betrayal. He looked back up to the lifeless body of Megatron and whispered, "Starscream will be destroyed and soon everything else with him."

He slowly exited the room and made it back with the other Decepticons.

"Where have you been Soundwave?" asked Thundercracker.

"I can do whatever I please. If I were Megatron would you ask me?" he questioned Thundercracker.

"Um….no."

"Then don't question me!" he yelled.

Thundercracker slowly stepped back as Soundwave walked forward to Shockwave and said, "Well since we finally got the information out of her I guess it'll be okay if we kill her right now."

Shockwave was about to squeeze her when a voice echoed through the base, "I DON'T THINK SO!"

All the Decepticons turned around and saw the Autobots running in with a livid Optimus Prime leading them.

"Oh slag." whispered Thundercracker.

"Optimus Prime…how did you get in here? How did you…"

Optimus Prime said nothing, but run at them…he was going to kill and he was going to save his mate…he would do anything for her. "AUTOBOTS! ATTACK!"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Now review and I hopefully will update this story faster...I'm not making any promises senior year is hetic and crazy. Its full of stress. Anyways. Thanks for reading and please review. Lets see if Optimus will save Veronica in time or will the Decepticons kill off Optimus Prime and get the Creation Matrix? You have to review in order to find out! starts laughing evilly 


	17. Rescue

I know everyone has been waiting a long time. I'm so sorry. This chapter is the longest chapter I've written so I hope this will make up for the time I didn't update. Now enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

Rescue

Optimus tackled Soundwave without a second thought. He grabbed him around the throat and started to squeeze. Sounds of wires starting to snap filled the room. The rest of the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons. Ironhide quickly took on Shockwave since he could handle a lot of pain and Shockwave couldn't penetrate his mind.

"Give me the creation matrix Optimus Prime." choked Soundwave. Optimus looked down at him, his optics filled with rage he barely heard Soundwave.

"Where is Veronica?" growled Optimus.

"Why would you like to know?" asked Soundwave.

Optimus let out a roar and picked up Soundwave and threw him against the wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The Decepticons had never seen the calm Optimus Prime lose his temper like this before. The Autobots kept their guard on the Decepticons not letting them go. Ironhide had Shockwave pinned and yelled, "What did you do with Veronica!?"

Shockwave didn't say anything and let Ironhide punch him. Optimus looked at Ironhide and then focused back on Soundwave and growled, "Where is she Soundwave?"

Soundwave just did nothing. He sat there looking up at Optimus and then smiled, "You'll never find her Prime. She's just too small." Optimus then picked Soundwave up again and threw him once more. There was a sudden roar that came from somewhere in the base. All the Autobots stopped what they were doing.

"It's Ravage!" exclaimed Ratchet.

Bumblebee quickly let go of Thundercracker and caught Ravage as he jumped at him. Optimus saw Bumblebee catch the black cat and said, "Good job Bumblebee."

"Thank you sir." Bumblebee replied.

Ravage started squirming in his grasp, but Bumblebee quickly grabbed a hold of his hind legs and threw him into the walls of the Decepticon's base. The red optics went dim from the hits. Optimus resumed his attention at Soundwave and said, "This is your final warning Soundwave. Where is Veronica?"

Soundwave started laughing at that point and said, "Optimus Prime….you already missed her. She died right before you came in. Her weak body couldn't handle Shockwave's power. Now I will destroy you."

Optimus's body went numb…his Veronica….his only love he had ever had since the death of his Elita…Veronica. Soundwave, seeing that Optimus was off guard quickly took his chance and punched the Autobot leader. The Autobot leader fell over not doing anything. He felt as if the whole reason for his existence was over and that no one needed him. The other Autobots ran to their leader and helped him up. Optimus hung his head low. His spark was shattered.

"Give me the Creation Matrix Optimus Prime." Soundwave ordered.

Optimus looked at Soundwave. His optics glowing a deep purple. Soundwave slowly stepped back suddenly afraid of the Autobot leader. Optimus made his troops let of him and he slowly started stalking towards Soundwave. Soundwave backed up to as far as he could go. Optimus kept getting closer and closer to Soundwave. Rage was evident in his optics. You could tell he was ready to kill.

Soundwave started shaking as Optimus got closer. He started looking for ways out, but Optimus was taller than him and could easily stop him wherever he would try to go. Right before Optimus was about to grab Soundwave's neck and rip it out he screamed, "SHE'S ALIVE!"

Optimus looked at him and said, "You lie."

"No she's alive. She passed out from the pain."

Optimus kept looking at Soundwave not moving his optics else where. Soundwave looked desperately to his comrades and said, "Get the girl!"

Thundercracker went and got the girl and brought her to Optimus. When Optimus saw her all anger went away. He quickly, but gently took her away from Thundercracker. He did a scan on her and saw her legs were broken. He looked down at Soundwave and whispered, "She has broken legs."  
Soundwave looked around at the Autobots and then his Decepticons. Optimus turned to his Autobots and said, "We're finished here."

"Not so fast Optimus Prime. Give me the Creation Matrix and then you can go." Soundwave announced.

"Optimus?" asked a groggily voice. Optimus looked down at his hand and saw Veronica slowly waking up.

"Oh Veronica I was so worried." he exclaimed and gently held her to his chest. He looked at Soundwave and said, "You'll never get the Creation Matrix Soundwave."

"Uh…Prime…Megatron is in here!" shouted Hound.

Optimus looked at Hound and then at Soundwave and asked, "Trying to bring back your master huh?"

Soundwave lunged at Optimus. Optimus didn't have time to get out of the way because he was trying to protect Veronica to the best of his abilities. Soundwave took Optimus down and the rest of the Decepticons started attacking the Autobots. Soundwave put a foot on the hand that kept Veronica safe and said, "You will give me the Creation Matrix or else you will kill your mate."  
Optimus looked at his hand knowing Veronica was in it, but he watched as she pulled her self out by using her hands and Optimus making it look like he was pondering on a great decision. Once she was out he looked up at Soundwave and said, "No."

Soundwave smile and stepped down on his hand. Optimus's hand flattened, but blood did not start running from beneath his hand. "You missed Soundwave!"

Optimus jumped up and punched Soundwave directly in the jaw. Soundwave stumbled back and Soundwave looked at Shockwave and yelled, "Shockwave! NOW!"

After Soundwave told Shockwave now, pain erupted from everyone's heads making them fall to the ground. Optimus held up his fingers so that nothing would happen to Veronica, the pain made him fall down to his knees and the Decepticons moved onto the Autobots. The Decepticons went to take Veronica out of Optimus's hands, but Optimus wrapped a protective hand around her so that they couldn't get near her. She had been in their clutches for too long.

"Give me the girl Optimus." growled Soundwave.

Optimus fought the pain and slowly stood up. The rest of the Autobots were put into cages. Optimus was the only one that was out. Soundwave let out a sigh and came at him with a swift kick which made Optimus lose all concentration and dropped Veronica and fell to the ground. Soundwave made a swift catch and caught Veronica in his clawed hand. Her legs going every which way making her scream out in pain. He chuckled and said, "Go find her a little cage and hang her up."

"Yes sir." replied Thundercracker.

Thundercracker roughly grabbed a hold of Veronica and carried her away. Optimus heard her screams of pain which made his spark ache and anger grow within him. Soundwave had his minions come over and pick up Optimus. Shockwave still had his power going at full blast until they had Optimus flat down on the slab and tied him down. Once his power stopped affecting him Optimus started struggling against the restraints.

* * *

Soundwave leant down to Optimus and said, "Too bad it's going to end this way….dying like a little animal. Oh well. Megatron will come back and there will be no one to stop him." Optimus glared at Soundwave still struggling to get loose. Soundwave smiled at this and said, "Okay, let's get the Creation Matrix and bring Megatron back."

"One thing before we start Soundwave….why did you keep Megatron a secret from us?" asked Shockwave.

"You didn't need to get your hopes up just yet. I have the power to bring him to life, but I need the Creation matrix for help. I can't do it by myself." Soundwave replied.

* * *

Thundercracker put Veronica in a cage and hung it from the ceiling near the Autobots in their cell. Ironhide got up from where he was at and asked, "Hey Veronica are you okay?"

Veronica looked at Ironhide with tears running down her cheeks. "I can't move…they broke my legs 'Hide."

Ironhide looked at the Autobots who were with him and said, "We need to get Veronica some medical attention. Ratchet, we need to get out of here."

"When did you start to become caring?" asked Ratchet.

"Shut up and we need to get out!" yelled Ironhide.

Bumblebee got up along with Blurr, Hound and Jazz. The three of them started talking and asking what they were going to do. Veronica leant against the cage crying out of pain. She wanted to go home; she wanted to be in Optimus's grasp again.

* * *

Soundwave had the slab tilted so that they didn't have to bend over to get the Creation Matrix. He smiled and asked, "So…Optimus. Have anything to say before we kill you?"

Optimus looked at him and said, "I will be back and once I am back there will be hell to pay."

Soundwave started to laugh at Optimus. Of course it was the first time he had heard Optimus use a human swear word. He turned to Shockwave and said, "Its time…soon Megatron will be back and then we can get rid of Starscream and the troops who went with him."

"Yes, and then the Decepticons will rule the whole universe with all the inhabitants in it." exclaimed Thundercracker.

More Decepticons were coming and they wanted to see Megatron. Cyclonus was were somewhere in the base and so was Skywarp. Others were on their way, but slowly were they coming. Shockwave ripped off the chest plate to Optimus which made Optimus scream out of pain. The Decepticons were all laughing at him. This was their kind of fun slowly killing off Autobots. Since it was Optimus Prime they were going to make sure he was in pain. There they saw the Creation Matrix, but attached to the Creation Matrix was Optimus's spark.

"So….this will be the last time we see each other Prime, since the Matrix is attached to your spark. Good bye." After Soundwave said that he yanked the Creation matrix out and Optimus's optics went dim. The Decepticons started cheering for the death of Optimus Prime. Soundwave then took the creation matrix to the room where Megatron was at. His whole body was fixed with Soundwave's hard work.

"Now our leader can come back to life." whispered Shockwave.

Just in time Cyclonus and Skywarp entered the room. Skywarp stood next to his brother Thundercracker and watched as the power of the creation matrix slowly brought life to Megatron. Then Soundwave put his power to it and finished the process.

* * *

The Autobots were ramming into the barred door until it gave way from their weight against it. Ratchet went over to the cage and gently took her down and got her out of the cage. He gently set her down and activated his holoform and his real body transformed. He took her inside and started doctoring her up. Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots went to find the Decepticons and their leader, Optimus Prime.

* * *

"Lord Megatron?" asked Cyclonus.

The red optics came on line and looked around. Megatron looked down at his minions and asked, "Where are Barricade, Devastor, Frenzy, Bonecrusher, and Blackout?"

Soundwave looked at Megatron and then to the rest of the Decepticons. He then looked up at Megatron and said, "They died during the battle at Mission City. They are in another room where I still need to fix them up. I can fix Frenzy real fast; his head only got chopped in two."

Megatron looked around and said, "Not at this moment…." he suddenly sniffed the air and said, "Autobots."

"Yes sir, they got in here trying to save a human fleshing. Of course she's the reason how we found out about the Creation Matrix."

Megatron moved an arm and looked down at him and said, "Bring her too me."

"Yes Megatron."

* * *

Ratchet put a cast on each of her legs. He then found some crutches for her to use in the time being, but for now she was not going to walk. One of them was going to carry her; they didn't want the Decepticons to get her once again. Once she was okay she hobbled out of the Hummer and Ratchet helped her down. He then transformed and his holoform disappeared. He bent down to her and picked her up. Once he did they all went to hide hearing footsteps getting close to them.

They saw Skywarp past them and went to the cage seeing there was no one in there and the door to the cell was on the ground he ran back to the Decepticons.

"So much for trying to get out of here." whispered Hound.

Ratchet held Veronica close as the Autobots went to find Optimus Prime. When they did it was an awful sight. Ratchet tried to keep Veronica from looking, but didn't succeed.

"OPTIMUS!" she screamed. She tried getting out of Ratchet's grasp, but couldn't since Ratchet had a firm grip on her body. "LET ME GO! OPTIMUS!"

She started breaking down right there beating up Ratchet's fingers. The Autobots were shocked at what they saw. His chest plate was torn off of his body. Ratchet handed over Veronica to Bumblebee and got out tools to fix the body. They were going to bring Optimus back no matter what. Bumblebee held her close to him keeping on guard at all times. Jazz walked over to the slab and asked, "Are we going to be able to bring him back?"

Ratchet looked at Jazz and said, "I don't know, but the Creation Matrix is gone and his spark was attached to it…so if we can get it back then we can bring him back." With that said Jazz went running to get the Matrix. "Jazz come back!" Ratchet yelled. Jazz didn't listen to him he was on a mission to get revenge on Optimus. There was no way someone had done that and not get away with it.

* * *

When Jazz turned a corner he saw Megatron and there was Skywarp telling him that they had gotten away. "WHAT!?" yelled Megatron. Jazz quickly ran off, but this didn't go unnoticed. Megatron looked up to see no one, but said, "Someone was there go see who it was and bring them back to me."

"Yes sir." replied Skywarp.

Jazz came running around a corner and came back to the Autobots and said, "Megatron is back."

"What!?" exclaimed Hound.

"He's back."

"Ohnowhatarewegoingtodo?!ImeanOptimusisdead!" exclaimed Blurr.

Ironhide looked at Blurr and then at Jazz and said, "We fight. We will give a distraction to Ratchet who will keep working on Optimus and once he's finished we will try and get the Matrix back."

The Autobots nodded and went running so that the Decepticons wouldn't come to the back where Ratchet was. Skywarp was close to the Autobots hiding place when the Autobots came running at them. Skywarp stopped for one second and shook his head, "Uh uh." He turned around and ran back to Megatron.

* * *

Megatron saw Skywarp come back and yelled, "Where are the Autobots!?"

"They're coming." he replied. Megatron let out a roar of anger and he yelled for the rest of the Decepticons.

Once they came Megatron said, "The Autobots are coming." Once he said that the Autobots entered the room and Jazz said, "Long time no see Megatron."

Megatron's optics narrowed when he saw Jazz. He had killed him, unless the Autobots had used the Creation Matrix on him before the Deceptions took it. He looked and saw there were more Autobots than before. He chuckled a little bit and yelled, "DECETPICONS ATTACK!" The Decepticons went straight at the Autobots and a battle broke out.

* * *

Bumblebee stood next to the wall and looked at Ratchet and walked over and said, "They need my help…"

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee and said, "You have to guard Veronica right now. The Decepticons still want her or else they would have killed her after they got the information."

Bumblebee slumpt down and sat in a chair. Veronica looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry Bee."

A sudden guilt washed over him and he quickly said, "I love spending time with you Veronica! I didn't mean trying to get rid of you, I just mean if they need me I want to go and help, we don't want them coming in here and blowing up Optimus's corpse."

After he had said that Veronica started crying right there, Ratchet looked over at Bumblebee and said, "Nice going Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet and then down at Veronica. He felt so bad for what he had said about Optimus. Of course it was true about what he had said. They would try to get rid of Optimus's body so that they wouldn't have a threat. Ratchet was very close to finishing Optimus's repairs. Bumblebee let Veronica on the slab so that she could be with her love.

Veronica did her best to get over to him and started stroking his cheek. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt her heart crumbling in side. She wanted him back and they needed to get the Creation Matrix. Suddenly Megatron entered the room seeing Ratchet working on Optimus Prime.

"Hello medic." he whispered.

Ratchet looked up and saw Megatron in the doorway. His optics narrowed and he replied, "Megatron."

Before anyone could do anything Bumblebee had left his position and attacked Megatron. Megatron did not see this coming and stumbled back. Bumblebee started firing all his weapons on him. Megatron started walking towards Bumblebee until someone jumped on his back.

"I want a rematch Megatron. Last time you had the flying advantage and humans in the way. It's not going to happen this time." Megatron quickly threw Jazz off of his back and laughed.

"You'll just die the same way Jazz why try?"

Jazz growled and attacked. Megatron was now being attacked by both Autobots. Soon the rest of the Autobots came running behind Megatron and pushing him over. Ironhide started firing his cannons on Megatron. Hound and Blurr went running to Ratchet and said, "We've got the Creation Matrix."

"NO!" yelled Megatron. He tried to get to Blurr and Hound, but the Autobots were holding him back. He struggled with all his might, but Ironhide kept firing at him and the other Autobots were holding him. Even with Bumblebee and Jazz he was still moving. Ironhide was doing his best, but soon Megatron would get through.

I have a few adjustments and then he will be finished. Blurr turned around and said, "BetterhurryMegatron'slowlygettingcloser!"

Ratchet looked at Megatron and started working faster. Veronica looked up at Megatron and a sudden real fear escaped from her body. Ratchet looked at her smelling her fear. Megatron looked at her also smelling her fear. "So you're the human…you're going to be mine very soon."

Megatron looked around and didn't see one human he wanted to kill….Witwicky. Ratchet looked at Hound and Blurr and said, "Okay. Now its time for the Creation Matrix."

The two handed over the Matrix and Ratchet put it within Optimus's chest cavity. A light came out from Optimus's chest and the chest plate closed. Optimus's blue optics activated and he looked around. There was Ratchet in front of him and Veronica was there…her legs were in casts and he looked at Ratchet. He remembered her having broken legs now….of course it killed him to see her like that…in pain.

Optimus got up and started walking towards Megatron. Megatron saw Optimus and yelled, "NO!"

"Surprise Megatron." exclaimed Optimus and ran at him and started punching him. Soon Soundwave entered the room just as Megatron went off line then Shockwave entered. The two saw the anger in Optimus's optics and too huge gulps. He transformed both his arms and had a gun ready to shoot and a sword ready to chop.

The two bumped into each other, but Optimus stabbed shockwave which also went through Soundwave's body. He then aimed his gun and started firing at the two of them. Leaving them now beat up and unable to move he went back over to Veronica and gently picked her up. All the Autobots left the Decepticon base.

Optimus had his mate with him and that was all he cared about. He didn't cared that he had died, but he was happy to have her back with him. They ran to her house where her parents were waiting anxiously. Optimus bent down to them and held out his hand. Veronica sat there in his hand with tears in her eyes. The two happy parents ran into his hand and hugged their daughter.

Optimus stood up at his full height and watched the happy family be together once again. He smiled at them, and he was so happy to have his mate back. After thirty minutes or so the three of them went inside and when Veronica got to her room she slid out the window and Optimus caught her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Her heart started beating faster and faster as he looked down at her.

"I missed you so much Optimus." she whispered.

Optimus smiled and held her up to his face rubbing his nose against her stomach and said, "I was so worried about you."

Veronica started petting his brow and kissed the bridge of his nose. He gently stroked her back and murmured, "You need rest so that you can heal faster."

"I know." she sighed. She didn't want to go to bed; she wanted to stay with Optimus. Optimus felt the same way about Veronica. He wanted her with him all night. Of course it may not be safe so he gently put her inside the house. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled a long to her bed. Once she was in it he stood up and walked away from the house and transformed. He was happy to have her back and tomorrow was going to be a day to stay together. They were going to be together all day without interruptions and no one else with them. He slowly went into stasis and dreamt of Veronica.

* * *

Yes this chapter has to be the longest I've written. Now please review! Pretty, pretty please press that little purple button! 


	18. Reunited Forever

I know, I know its been a while since I last updated. I'm very sorry it has taken me this long. I hope you guys enjoy. Has a lot of fluff in it and perfect just before Easter. Enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 18

Reunited Forever

The next morning Veronica woke up and looked around…she was in her room…in her bed and no Decepticons. She looked down at her legs…she still remembered the harsh torments they used on her to try and get her to tell them about the Creation Matrix Optimus Prime had. 

* * *

"_Okay human tell us all you know about Optimus Prime and the Autobots." demanded one of the Decepticons._

* * *

The Decpeticon's place not a very nice place to be and she was so happy to be home. She looked out the window and saw Optimus parked out there. She sighed. She had missed him terribly and when he had died she thought her whole world collapsed on her.

* * *

"_Are you going to tell me now?" he asked._

"_Never! Go to hell!" she cried._

"_I don't think there is a hell for us." laughed Thundercracker._

_Veronica glared at him, but stopped when Soundwave broke her other ankle along with her other foot. Veronica screamed out in pain and she scream, "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU CAN ROT IN HELL!" _

Veronica slowly got up and hobbled to the window where she called Optimus's name. She saw as the semi shuddered and metal began folding over until a form was see standing in the road. Optimus walked over to Veronica's window and bent down to her. She slowly and carefully tried to get out of the window, but Optimus came along and helped her out.

"How did you sleep?" asked Optimus.

"It was okay a little painful when I tried to move, but other than that it was good." she replied. Optimus looked down at her sorrow in his optics. He wished he could do some more for her…he wished he could take all the pain away.

Optimus held her to his chest and rubbed he back. He couldn't stand seeing her this way. It killed him seeing her like this. Veronica snuggled in his embrace. She had not been with him in so long and it felt like ages. "I missed you so much Optimus." she whispered.

Optimus felt his spark jump. He had missed her too. "I missed you more than you could ever know…I was afraid…"

"What Optimus?"

Optimus started blinking his optics rapidly like a human would when he or she didn't want to cry. "I thought I almost lost you…I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Veronica's eyes filled up with tears and then buried her face in Optimus's chest. She had never had this much love before in her entire life and Optimus was the first person or Autobot to make her behave this way in front of him or anyone for that matter. She finally got enough courage and looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her. Her heart swelled up and she tried her best to give him a hug. A deep rumble emitted from inside his chest as she did so and felt a little pressure of his hand around her body giving her a gentle hug. 

"Well I'm going to have to go inside and get breakfast." she whispered.

"I'll let you in from down here. I don't want you falling down the stairs." he replied.

"Okay." 

Before he set her down her brought her to his face and she put her small hands on either side of his face and gently kissed it. If Autobots could blush Optimus would be very red right now…the only problem was he already managed to be partly red all the time. Optimus smiled and kissed the top of her head and set her down on the porch in front of the door. She hobbled back inside. Her parents were actually not surprised when they saw her come through the front door. 

Since they knew about Optimus now, they didn't have to worry as much. Her mother saw her without her crutches and exclaimed, "Veronica Elizabeth Burke!"

Optimus heard the yell from outside of the house and bent down to get a look inside. He saw Veronica's mother running up stairs and when she came back she gave Veronica her crutches. Veronica made her way across the kitchen much better and sat down. Her father looked at the window and saw Optimus's head peering in. This made the man jump slightly, but not too bad. He calmed down and turned to her daughter and said, "Are you going to be laying around today?" 

"No. I'm going with Optimus to see all the Autobots. You never know when another one could fall out of the sky." she replied.

"Honey, we know you love Optimus very much and Optimus loves you…but you've just been through a hell of a lot and you're lucky to be alive…those Decepti…whatever they're called nearly killed you."

"And it was because of Optimus I am alive. I owe him my life." she replied.

"You don't owe me anything Veronica. I can't bear to think of my life without you in it. I'd go into depression if I ever lost you. I would sacrifice myself to save you no matter what."

Veronica's mother looked out the window and saw Optimus and said, "There you go. You need to rest."

"Optimus, can't Ratchet do anything to make the healing process speed up?" Veronica asked.

"I truly don't know…I'll have ask him."

The three heard him get up and then started talking into his comlink. Veronica's mom gave her a bowl of cereal so that she didn't have to get up from where she was sitting. Everyone knowing that it must be painful for her to move around, then Optimus got down on his hands and knees and looked through the window and said, "He said he could try, but doesn't want to take a chance of doing anything to you, so he's going to find some things to experiment on."

Veronica knew that an animal would have to sacrifice themselves or get better and survive. She smiled at Optimus and once she was done she slowly got out of the chair and started hobbling to the door with her crutches. Optimus got up and had a hand waiting for her when she exited the door. Veronica's mother tried to stop her, but by the time she could do anything she was already with Optimus. She sighed and walked back in the house and asked, "What are we going to do with her?"

"We could lock her up in the basement for eternity." chuckled her father. Her mother gave him a dirty look and then walked off. "What did I say!?" She didn't reply to him, but kept walking in the house to their bedroom and slammed the door. 

Optimus and Veronica could not be separated and they saw how easily it was to lose one another. He was going to go overprotective on her not wanting her to get caught by the Decepticons again. He looked down at her seeing her legs in casts. He wished he had gotten to her sooner, but that didn't happen.

"Optimus…are you okay?" she asked.

Optimus looked down at his mate in his hand and smiled and replied, "I'm fine Veronica. I'm perfectly fine."

Veronica smiled and snuggled into his hand a little more. Even though he was metal she still thought of him comfy to lean against. Optimus felt her small body try to get even closer in his hand. He smiled. He was so glad he found someone…even though she was from a different species, she was beautiful. Beautiful in his optics and no one could ever come close to taking her away from him.

He gently stroked her back and she arched slightly letting out a small moan. He smiled seeing her enjoying his touch. He looked around at his surroundings…they were in a field and far away from any civilization. He sat down in the grass and then laid down. He gently laid her on his chest. 

She laid there for sometime just listening to his mechanical workings in his body. The humming inside of him made her body run warm. She loved his sound. Optimus looked down at Veronica. Seeing her in those casts hurt him. He knew she was in pain, but trying to think how much pain she went through. Shockwave's secret power….it made him mad even thinking about it. 

"Optimus…how are we going to work this out in the future? I mean…I'll grow old and…."

Optimus looked up at her and cupped his hand over her and said, "We'll figure it out. Don't worry about anything."

Veronica scooted up his chest until she could look him in the optics and said, "Optimus…what happens if you don't find something?"

"Then Veronica…I will die right along with you. I can't survive without you. You've done something to me and…I just can't live without you near me." he whispered.

Veronica felt tears come to her eyes and she was going to turn away from him, but he stopped her. He reached up to her and wiped off the tears that were running down her cheek and looked at them. He then looked at her and said, "I love you Veronica."

At that moment Veronica couldn't hold it all in anymore. She in fact let it all out. She started bursting out into tears. She had never been loved like this before. Someone who was willing to sacrifice himself to be with her in the after life, Optimus truly loved her and that's what made her cry.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you somehow?" he asked looking at her very concerned.

She put her hand to her nose and tried to calm herself down. When she finally did and said, "I've never been loved like this before Optimus. I've never had at all this much love you give me. I'm over whelmed and I love you more than anything in this world or any other worlds."

Optimus smiled wrapping his hand gently around her body and held her just above his face and lowered her. She was rest on his chin and started kissing his lips and his nose. He smiled and Veronica felt his metal lips shift under her. She then felt those lips kiss her stomach. She felt her whole body start shaking. She couldn't stand it. It was so much love. So much and she loved every bit of it. She never wanted it to end. She closed her eyes and started caressing Optimus's cheek. She felt the metal ridges on his cheek and smiled. She looked up at him and he had his optics closed and a deep rumble emitted from deep within him. She got up nearly losing her balance. Optimus's hand quickly came up and saved her from a nasty fall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just not used to these casts at all. I hate them. I want to be healed so bad."

Optimus again gave her that face. He wished it were him who was in all that pain so that she didn't have to endure it. Just then Ratchet came on his comlink and said, "Optimus I finally found a formula that could help Veronica."

"Okay we're coming." he said. He looked at Veronica and said, "He found a cure to fix your bones."

"That fast?"

"He's our medical officer. He has to work fast. He doesn't know who will die and who won't, so trying hard not to lose anyone he works very fast."

"But I'm not in a death situation. I'm fine. I just have some broken bones."

"He still works fast. He knows you are in pain and you humans feel more pain than we do." Optimus spoke. With that he grabbed her up in his hand and started walking to where they always hung out at. Humans really didn't bother having the Transformers on their planet; of course if they were Decepticons then they'd attack. Ratchet held out his hand to get Veronica. Optimus gently set her down in Ratchet's hand and he walked over to a once grassy hill. It had metal laid out on it now.

"We really need to get a base." Ratchet grumbled.

Ratchet set her down gently and got the formula and then a needle…she was going to get a shot. Her eye grew big and she looked up at Ratchet…the Autobots didn't know her true fear…NEEDLES! Ratchet looked down at her hearing her heart beat increase. "What's the matter?"

"A-Are you going to give me a shot?" she squeaked.

"I have to." he replied.

"Okay I'll live with two broken legs." she replied about to try and get up.

"I don't think so." Ratchet said putting his hand on her so that she couldn't move. "So you're telling me you're afraid of getting a shot, but you're not that scared of Decepticons?"

Veronica just smiled innocently and as they talked Ratchet secretly gave her a shot. Right when he did though she slowly fell asleep and didn't even know the shot was given. Optimus walked over to Ratchet and asked, "How did it go."

"Went very well, but…your mate is afraid of needles."

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then looked down at Veronica who was sleeping. He smiled a little bit and said, "Everyone has their fears, and she is a very brave female as I have noticed…she took on the Decepticons the best she could and did a very good job, of course she ended up being tortured. She can be afraid of anything and I will protect her from all her fears."

"You got it bad don't you Optimus. You have actually moved on from Elita and this human…this human you love. I actually think you love her more than you ever did Elita." Ratchet whispered.

Optimus looked at his medical officer and then laid down next to Veronica. He made a wall with his arm around her body and started to fall asleep. He was not going to let her be left unguarded. He couldn't describe the feeling he was having inside…something warm and something actually worth living many years.

The next morning Optimus woke up and saw Veronica was still sleeping. Ratchet was in his vehicle mode and he also saw the other Autobots in their vehicle modes. Then he saw Mikaela and Sam walking over to them.

"Good morning Optimus." whispered Mikaela.

Optimus nodded his head in response. He didn't want to wake her up. Mikaela and Sam tried climbing over Optimus's arm to see Veronica, but the two couldn't get over. Optimus laughed silently watching them try and try, but always failing. Suddenly there was a moan and Optimus shot up throwing Mikaela and Sam a little far. "I'm so sorry Sam and Mikaela."

"It's fine Optimus." they both groaned.

He looked down at Veronica and saw her open her eyes. He had blocked the rising sun with his massive body not wanting the sun to blind her. "Did it work?" she asked.

"We'll have to see. I'll need to get Ratchet—

"It's fine I'm awake. I'll need to get this cast off your legs and then we'll see." he replied.

Ratchet bent down and took a small scissors and started cutting her casts off. "Okay will you try and stand up on your own?" he asked.

Optimus picked her up and set her on her feet. Ratchet gave her a glare and then asked, "Do you mind walking?"

Veronica started walking on her own and then jumped up and down. "Yey! I can walk again!"

Optimus chuckled seeing her so happy. He loved it when she smiled. She turned to him and to him. She hugged his leg the best she could. "So are you too busy with your boyfriend to say hi to your friends?"

Veronica turned around and saw Mikaela and then she saw Sam brushing off the dirt on him. She decided to get him first since he was off guard. She ran to him and knocked him over. "MMPH!" cried Sam. 

"Pinned ya." she laughed.

"Good to see you too. I see your leg is fixed."

"Yeah the good old doctor helped." whispered Veronica.

"What was that?" asked Ratchet who seemed to be eavesdropping.

Veronica smiled and gave her friend Mikaela a quick hug and started running before Ratchet had time to get her. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE—!"

Veronica was laughing as she ran and then Optimus picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "Optimus!" she laughed, "Put me down!"

Optimus chuckled and said, "I don't think I will."

"Oh Optimus. I thought you were the old doctor."

"What was that missy?"

Veronica slowly twirled herself to meet two cobalt optics, she smiled an innocent smile and said, "Thank you for fixing my legs Ratchet."

Ratchet grumbled and walked off. Veronica looked down and saw she was moving higher. She turned around and saw Optimus holding her to his face. He smiled at her and then all the other Autobots came running over wanting to see Veronica to make sure she was okay. Blurr held her and exclaimed, "AREYOUOKAY?"

"I'm fine Blurr." she laughed.

"YousureVeronica?YoutookalotofstufffromtheDecepticons."

Next she was tossed over to Jazz who held her and asked if she was okay. She told him yes and it went through the whole process until she came back to Optimus. She was put on his shoulder and said, "We need to start finding a place for a base to be built. We need all the help we can get."

All the Autobots nodded and then Optimus turned around and started heading towards Veronica's house. "Optimus…have I told you lately that I loved you?"

Optimus smiled and turned his head to her and said, "I think you said that last was before Ratchet injected you with that formula to make your bones heal."  
"Well then I love you Optimus." she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Optimus felt her soft warm lips touch his metal cheek. Loving Veronica was more love than Elita and him ever had. She grabbed a hold of his Autoreceptor and held on as he walked. Feeling her touch there made his whole body tingle. Electricity was everywhere throughout his body. The sun was just now going down and he had to have Veronica home soon. When he reached her house he set her down on the ground and got on his knees his face inches away from hers. 

Veronica felt her face start turning red and she couldn't stop it. She hated it that she blushed easily…but she was with the man of her dreams…or bot of her dreams. He brought forth a finger and gently caressed the side of her face. She closed her eyes leaning into his touch, never wanting him to let go. She felt more big fingers gently caressing her body. Careful not to harm her in any way.

"Wow." she whispered.

Optimus smiled seeing her this way. He did a good job swooning her. He sighed. He knew she would have to go inside…he just wished for once she and him could be together for one night. He took away his hand from her and said, "Good night my little brave Veronica."

Veronica smiled at him and said, "Good night."

"Good night my dear."

With that she walked in the house and he heard her parents exclaiming asking her where her casts were and how she was able to walk. The humans would have to get used to them being there, because the humans would live for a while with them being around. He transformed into his vehicle mode and parked on the side of the road about to go to sleep when he heard a muffled transmission from a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"A—ce—find—location—ing—ar—your lcat—

Optimus quickly fired up his engine and drove off. He would call Veronica in the morning. He just hope she didn't get mad at him tomorrow and run away again like she did that one day.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review and there will be more! 


	19. Veronica and Elita One

I know, I know. Its been a very long time since I last updated any of my stories. Please don't kill me. I've been busy...and not in the mood to write for a while, but mostly because I've been busy. But while I wasn't updating I went to the Botcon. Met David Kaye, Bumper Robinson, and Tara...can't remember her last name. But they were all very nice. Got David Kaye's e-mail too. Pretty amazing. He's a really amazing guy. Hope you guys are able to meet him in the future. Now I present Unto you...Chapter 19 of Hero!

* * *

Chapter 19

Veronica and Elita One

The next morning Veronica woke up and looked out the window and saw Optimus gone. There had to be an explanation why he had left. She got up and walked downstairs and saw her parents drinking coffee. "So where did Optimus go to?" asked her father.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth. I woke up and he's gone. Something probably happened." Just then Jazz came driving up to the house and started honking the horn. "Jazz! What's the matter?"

"Optimus Prime didn't want you mad at him like you were that one time so he had me come pick you up. Two fembots have come to Earth."

"You mean female robots?"

"Yes."

"Is…..Elita One one of them?" she asked nervously.

Jazz opened the door and said, "Get in we'll talk to on our way there."

"Veronica, you're not going anywhere looking like that. Go freshen up a little."

With that said Veronica ran up to her room and her father went to see Jazz. Her father walked around the Pontiac and said, "Nice."

"Thanks. I like it too." spoke the car. The father jumped back forgetting that this was actually a robot in disguise. Then Veronica came running out of the house cleaned up and jumped in the Pontiac. Jazz revved his engine and started driving off very fast. As Veronica sat in the car Jazz played very loud rap music which made Veronica feel like her head my explode.

"So what's going on?"

"Two more Autobots have landed on earth and that's the reason why Optimus left when he did."

"Do you guys know who they were?" she asked.

"Yes. Arcee and Elita One."  
"ELITA ONE! YOU BETTER DRIVE FASTER JAZZ OR ELSE I'M GOING TO DENT YOUR BODY WORK!" She screamed.

Jazz heeded her warning. He didn't want her mad at him for not going fast so he quickly went to top speed and was at the place in a matter of seconds. There stood Optimus and the rest of the Autobots and some new ones. Of course they were a little shorter than the rest of the Autobots. She jumped out of Jazz and ran over to Optimus. She started banging on his leg.

He looked down and saw Veronica and said, "I'm so sorry Veronica. I wanted to tell you, but you had just gotten in bed. I'm sorry."

"That's fine…..but I heard Elita One was here."

Optimus's optics stared fixed on her and held her up and never answered her question. Elita One, Arcee, I'd like to introduce to you my new mate…Veronica Burke."

"New mate!" exclaimed Elita One.

"Elita…I assumed you dead for so long. I searched for you everywhere and you were nowhere to be found. So when I landed on this planet I learned about humans and met one who I think is very attractive. She and I are mates right now, but we will fulfill the ceremony like humans do when she does become of age."

"Optimus may I hint in something…..SHE'S GOING TO DIE! SHE WON'T LIVE! SHE'S ORGANIC AND SHE IS VERY SMALL! SHE'S A FRAGGING MOUSE!" yelled Elita.

"What did you just call me?" questioned Veronica stamping her foot in Optimus's hand.

Optimus looked at the two trying to split it up. "I said you're a mouse."

"Oh really Maxine? I see that you're just a fat overgrown trashcan who is jealous because someone else got your man. Guess what!? You were assumed dead! You could have called Optimus and let him know what was going on. But know you pretend your dead."

Elita glared at the young human standing in Optimus's hand. "Now girls be nice to one another. We're on the same team."

"Really? All I see is a little varmint."

Optimus narrowed his optics and said, "I'm tired of you calling Veronica names. If you can't control yourself then we might as well take out your vocal processor." Elita One went very quiet and Optimus held Veronica to his chest trying to calm the anger out of her. Elita One stalked off really mad at how everything turned out and then Arcee came up to Optimus. She was shorter than Jazz but it looked like she could fight very well.

"Hello Optimus."

"Hello Arcee. Its been a long time since I've last seen you."

"I know…so this is your new mate? She's cute Optimus. You seem to know just how to pick them."

Veronica's face turned red with embarrassment and Optimus chuckled rubbing the back of her head very gently. Arcee chuckled and went to meet the other humans. She saw a male and another female. She saw Bumblebee with the male and the female alone so she went over to her. "Hello." she spoke, her voice soft.

Mikaela looked up at Arcee and replied, "Hello. You must be one of the new Autobots who just landed her. I'm Mikaela."

"Hello Mikaela, my name is Arcee."

Bumblebee saw the two talking and walked over and said, "Hey Arcee. Why won't you be Mikaela's guardian? I'm Sam's guardian. Ironhide is a guardian to a family and Veronica has Optimus as a guardian and a mate…."

"I'd love to be a guardian for Mikaela, if she would like that."

"I'd love it actually." she replied smiling.

* * *

Optimus saw the two talking and focused back onto Veronica. He saw her staring up at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah….you really chose me over Elita?" she asked. She was still a little shocked at what had happened.

Optimus looked at her and shook his head and said, "I told you I would never choose her over you any day if she turned out be alive. You've really captured my spark and you hold it in your heart. I don't think I could love any more. Yes I had loved Elita One millions of years ago and thought it was amazing, but the love you and I share is so much different. You and I like one being. We each have half a soul and together we are one."

Veronica was shocked after Optimus finished his little speech. She didn't not expect that, she looked up at Optimus with tears in her eyes. She snuggled closer to him, his warmth warming her up and their love. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she may pass out. Optimus lifted her to his face and said, "There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you Veronica. Nothing. You are my life, my shining star…you are the one who makes me have a reason to live for."

"Optimus…."

"What is it?" he asked a little concerned.

"Optimus…I love you so much that I hurt inside. I hurt so much and I want to cry so hard. I've never loved anyone like this before. Optimus…you're like the bot of my dreams. I always wanted to find someone like you and my parents said it would never happen."

Optimus tightened his grip a little more around Veronica giving her an Autobot hug. She reached out to him and hugged his face. She loved him so much. She didn't care that they were different species. Heck she didn't care that they were different sizes. She loved him and he loved her. Optimus gently ran his fingers down her back which made her arch. He knew she would always do this when he ran his fingers down her back.

When she finally pulled herself away Optimus gently set her down on the ground and said, "I need to do something real fast. It won't be long."

"Okay." she replied.

He walked away and so she walked over to her human friends who were surrounded by Autobots. She saw Arcee with Mikaela and Sam with Bumblebee which wasn't a shocker. The two had been best friends since they first met. "Hey Veronica, what's going on?" asked Mikaela.

"Oh nothing. Optimus had to go do something real fast and I'm just waiting." she replied.

"I see…so I saw you and Elita One going at it earlier." Spoke Sam.

"Yeah…fighting over Optimus, but I proved that he is still mine for the taking. She will not take him away from me."

The three of them looked over to where Elita was standing. She kept glaring a hole in Veronica. Those blue optics shown a little hint of red in them. For some reason Veronica felt endangered with Elita here. She had never feared an Autobot before, but she had been dating Optimus before she had…..it made her feel so uncomfortable. Arcee walked over to them and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Replied Veronica very fast.

Arcee looked up and saw Elita staring at Veronica. She looked down at Veronica and said, "Don't worry about her. She's just mad that Optimus has a new…..mate."

Veronica looked up at Arcee and said, "And that's me. Gosh…why did she have to come?"

Arcee looked away and saw Optimus coming over to them. She looked down at Veronica and then ran over to Optimus and started talking to him. His optics grew big when Arcee told him about Elita One staring at Veronica like she was going to kill her. He looked over at Veronica and saw how Elita was glaring at her. He quickly turned away from Veronica's direction and went over to Elita.

"Where is he going?" asked Veronica mostly to herself.

Arcee came back over and said, "He's going to have a talk with Elita."

"Oh…..I hope it's not bad."

"Its not bad for you, but its bad for her. He doesn't like the fact that she's staring a hole through your little body." she replied.

"Oh….." Veronica replied now getting facts straightened out.

Soon Optimus was coming back and Elita transformed and quickly started driving towards Veronica. Veronica saw this and quickly dived out of the way. Optimus saw this and quickly transformed into his alt mode and went after her. She watched as he drove in front of the pink car and transformed picking the femme up. He started yelling at her and put her back down, but was still mad. He ran up to Veronica and picked her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live. She didn't hit me." she replied.

Optimus held her close to his chest not letting her go. Elita One was going to be giving her a lot of trouble. He didn't like the way she was already treating his mate. He looked down at her small form compared to his. He had now realized being with Veronica that she was not like Elita One. Not even close to being like her. Veronica was her own person and she showed him a new love.

He let out a sigh and she looked up at him and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how wonderful it is just to be with you."

She snuggled more into his embrace and then asked, "What's going to happen to Elita and you……"

"We are no longer mates. She had been gone for so long and I thought she was dead. Now that I found out she's alive….nothing is going to change. You are I are mates."

Veronica looked up at him. He was really sweet, but she couldn't figure out how he put up with Elita when they were mates. It confounded her. She couldn't help but think that the femme was a total bitch.

"How do you make that permanent…I mean do you guys get married the same way humans get married or what?" she asked Optimus.

Optimus looked down at her and said, "No…we marry in a totally different way. We usually bond our sparks together so that each one has a little bit of the other one inside them…the bond cannot break unless one of the mates has been thought dead or is dead."

"Could a human and Transformer do it?"

Optimus saw where she was going and truthfully he really didn't know. It had never happened before. A Transformer had never fallen in love with a human before. Plus it was thought horrible if a Transformer fell for another species. But the Transformer race was slowly dying out because the femmes were rare nowadays. They had died in the great battle before they moved to planet earth.

"I really have no idea." He replied.

Veronica looked down. She was right up against his chest. She looked up at him. She had fallen in love with him and she wanted to be with him forever…but forever with him would mean…..until she grew old and died and he would have to bare with her death. "Optimus….we I come of age…do you think that we could try? You know just a little."

"I don't know Veronica….I don't want to risk your life."

"But Optimus…what if something happens…something that could make me this age forever. I'd be immortal. You and I could be mates forever."

Optimus thought about what she had said…it sounded like it could work. But…he didn't want her to die because of it. He loved her too much. Just then she started squirming and got out of his grip and climbed up onto his shoulder and walked over to his face. He looked at her and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just going to sit on your shoulder." she replied blinking her eyes.

He chuckled a little bit which ended up vibrating his chest and his shoulders and Veronica was bouncing a little from his laughs. "Hey Veronica, want to go to the lake with us?"

"Sure…but what am I going to wear?"

Optimus plucked her off of his shoulder and set her down. He transformed and opened his door and said, "Get in. We'll find you something to wear my dear."

She quickly got in and Mikaela and Sam watched as the two drove away to find something for Veronica to wear. He went to Wal-Mart right away and he activated his holoform and the two walked in. She ended up getting a red bathing suite and she bought it. When they got to the big rig she get into the back and started changing. It took all what Optimus had not to look at her changing.

When she got in the front he looked at her slim body and said, "You look very….what's the word human males use nowadays……you look very…Oh! You look very hot!"

Veronica started laughing a little bit. She had never heard Optimus use that phrase before, but she liked it. "Thank you Optimus." she replied huskily.

Suddenly she felt Optimus's cab start shaking. "Don't do that please. I can barely control myself now. You had changed within me and now……."

Veronica smiled. She started rubbing the leather finished seats and said, "Don't do this?"

"Please don't."

Veronica smiled and said, "Okay not tonight I won't, but……I can't promise another night."

"Another night maybe, but I'm driving and we're meeting Sam and Mikaela." he replied.

"True…true." she replied.

They got to the lake and Veronica ran out of Optimus's cab and into the lake. His holoform got out and he watched as the three were having so much fun. Bumblebee was there too. They watched as the humans had fun splashing one another and the dive in the water. Usually Veronica was under the water and then she'd jump back out getting air.

"So Veronica….how are you and Optimus doing?"

"We're doing really well actually. Falling for each other harder and harder."

Sam started laughing a little bit and shook his head. Mikaela swam over to him and started kissing him on the lips. He quickly stopped and held her in the shallow end kissing her back.

* * *

Veronica started swimming away from the two and dove again. This time something grabbed a hold of her and she couldn't go up. She looked down and saw blue optics staring up at her. _Elita_. She thought.

"Now you will stay away from Optimus Prime or else I will kill you." she said.

Veronica started squirming trying to get out Elita's grasp because her air supply was getting low. "Tell me you'll stay away from him and I'll let you go."

"Never." she replied her air now gone.

"Fine then…..die in your watery grave."

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee noticed that Veronica hadn't come up at all to take a breath of air and it had been a minute. His holoform quickly disappeared and the semi went driving really fast into the lake. Both Sam and Mikaela were startled when water splashed them. They saw Optimus in the water and transformed. He went diving into the water.

Optimus soon saw two blue fiber optics and then he turned on his lights and saw Veronica's body now flowing with the current of the tide and Elita One's hand clutching his mate. "Elita."

Elita quickly looked around and saw Optimus. She dropped Veronica who went sinking down into the depths of the lake. Optimus actually fired his gun at Elita and went down and got Veronica. Her vital signs were still good, but she needed air. She hadn't breathed in a while. He quickly swam to the surface and took her to shore. She still didn't breathe.

"Please Veronica…Please don't be gone." he whispered. He gently pressed her chest and water came out. "Oh Primus." he then spoke into his comlink, "Ratchet I need you up at the lake stat."

Optimus held Veronica's limp body in his hands and kept asking her not to be gone. He really did need her. He needed her with his entire spark. He loved her, he cherished her. "On Veronica. Please don't leave me. Please."

Soon Ratchet came driving up and transforming. He ran over to Optimus and Veronica and started doing a scan. "She's still alive, but we need to get all the water out of her lungs before she will be able to breathe."

Optimus then activated his holoform and started doing mouth to mouth and pushed her chest. All the water came up at once and she gasped for air. Optimus's holoform embraced Veronica in a bone crushing hug and he whispered, "I thought I lost you."

Veronica wrapped her arms around him and said, "Optimus…I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked his spark jumping.

"Elita One…….ever since she came she's hated me and she wants you back. She tried to kill me. Optimus….."

"Veronica. We can still make it through. You and I are one. We have one soul. I promise Elita One will never bother you again."

"How can you promise that?"

Optimus looked over at Ratchet and asked, "Could you make a device that would not allow Elita near Veronica?"

Ratchet looked at Optimus and replied, "I have no idea. I've never tried, but I'm sure there's away."

Optimus looked at Veronica and said, "She won't touch you ever again."

Just then Elita came out of the water. Optimus deactivated his holoform and he quickly picked Veronica up and held her to his chest. He glared at Elita and pulled out his gun just in case she did come running at them. She may have been his mate a long time ago, but now…she was crazy. Elita looked up and saw Optimus pointing his gun at her. She was in deep shit now. She slowly started backing up and fell back in the water. Veronica looked over her shoulder and looked beyond Optimus's giant fingers and saw Elita.

She hated that woman with a passion. She hated her. She had tried to kill her just because she was Optimus's new mate. She had to get over it and find a new one. Ratchet walked over to her and Bumblebee came running up to them and then to her. They took her by the arms and put an electrical field around her wrists and escorted her away.

"She's gone mad like Brittney Spears." she whispered.

Optimus then burst out laughing after hearing that.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Also...One of my stoires As Long AS Your Mine needs to be read a little more. I think a lot of people don't like it. Also check out Mistress Megatron's story called Begging For Mercy. Very good story. Cheers.


	20. A New Decepticon

Well my updates are getting faster. I hope you guys are happy about this. I'm working my butt off getting everything done. You know college will start in a couple of months. Want some time to update before that day comes because I probably won't be able to update hardly ever. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

A New Decepticon

Elita One ran as fast as she could away from the Autobots. Clearly no one wanted her anymore…maybe she had gone mad like Veronica had said. Maybe she was like Brittney Spears…quickly she looked up what Brittney Spears was like and she quickly shut it off. "I'm not like Brittney Spears." she growled. As she kept running she finally stopped and took a break. "If the Autobots don't want me maybe the Decepticons will. But if I came to them in this form they will most likely know it's me…I will find away."

She then started walking again, but this time she fell into a huge hole. When she looked around she saw millions of eyes looking at her from every corner. One jumped on her and then more. "Spiders!" she exclaimed trying to get all of them off. But the numbers of them kept jumping on her keeping her down. She couldn't get up. These spiders were huge. They were the biggest spiders she thought she'd seen on this planet…They looked like…Camel Spiders! "Get off me!" she yelled.

That's when she felt one bite into her wires…it got electrocuted, but the venom was running through her body now. She felt her body start changing and all the spiders started wrapping her up in silky web and waited. After hours of waiting a clawed hand burst out of the sack and then a scream emitted from it.

* * *

Optimus and Veronica along with all the Autobots drove back to their spot under the tree. They were going to get on to building their base pretty soon. Of course…they could just use their technology. All the Autobots transformed and their human friends stayed close to them. "So does anyone know what happened to Elita?" asked Sam.

Optimus looked down at him and said, "I have no idea…as long as she doesn't get near Veronica or any humans I'm good with her gone."

"What if she goes to the Decepticons?" asked Bumblebee.

"Then we treat her like one." Optimus replied coldly. Suddenly he felt someone touch his leg. He looked down and saw Veronica. He smiled down at her and watched her hug him and then try to climb up his leg. He chuckled a little bit and bent down and let her climb into his hand. "How are you doing little one?"

"I'm doing fine…" she replied.

Optimus could smell she was lying and said, "Veronica…I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my very spark."

"You died the last time though."

"But I came back." he whispered. Everyone was looking at them now. Optimus saw the sunset and said, "Well I think I should take you home."

"No…I want to stay with you for tonight….we can get a base built or find one can't we?"

"Not right now. Elita is still out there and we don't know where she might be or what she may do…she could easily find our base since she still has an Autobot mark." replied Ratchet.

"What happens if she allies herself with the Decepticons?" asked Mikaela.

"That means we get to kick her aft for messing with Veronica." exclaimed Ironhide.

Everyone started laughing at this and Blurr quickly pipped up, "WellwhenElitaOneisterminated…wecanbuildabase!"

Everyone looked at him and tried to mentally know what he said. "I wish he spoke slower." whispered Veronica.

Optimus chuckled and said, "You'll get used to it."

Bumblebee walked over to Sam and transformed and said, "You're parents will be worried about you if you're home late."

"Yeah…well…be seeing you guys later!" exclaimed Sam.

Everyone said their byes then Arcee transformed and let Mikaela on and the two went to the human's houses. Veronica looked at Optimus and said, "Please can I stay with you tonight."

"We'll go to your house and then tell your parents you're camping out. I'll be waiting for you."

"YEY! I love you Optimus!"

"Is that the only reason why you love me?" he asked arching a mechanical optic brow.

He then set her down and transformed. All the other Autobots watched as their leader went to Veronica's house….he would be back…hopefully. Ironhide slumpt down and said, "Did anyone hear a scream earlier today?"

"YeahIheardone!Itsoundedlikeafemme." rambled Blurr.

"Yeah…that's what I thought."

"It was probably Elita." spoke Ratchet.

"Yeah don't get your wires all bunched up." retorted Jazz.

Everyone was silent and listened to all the wildlife around them. It was quite soothing.

* * *

Elita got out of the sack and looked at herself. She had changed. She was purple and black and instead of an Autobot sign she had a Decepticon sign. She let out another shriek. She looked behind her and saw something sticking out of her. She hit it, but only felt pain. "What have I become?" she asked herself.

She looked at the spiders around her and she let out a roar of anger and started killing all the spiders that created her to what she was. She was no longer Autobot…she was no longer a transformer…she was an outcast. But yet she was a Decepticon now…how did these spiders have so much power to change her? She focused her eight eyes on a spider above her and saw how the spider ate.

_Hm…since I am like a predator to the main animals on this planet I could kill who ever I pleased…but I know exactly who to kill first._ She thought to herself. She transformed into a giant spider and climbed out of the pit. She needed to find the Decepticons and be one of them. She was going to show Optimus a thing or two. She climbed up the trees and started looking for the Decepticons…she could sense them. They were close. Suddenly a shot was fired and then a roar of anger.

_Megatron_. She thought. She landed on the ground and transformed. She looked down in the hole that had been shot through from Megatron's anger. She crawled over it and soon found the entrance. She had no problems getting in. She soon encountered another Decepticon….Soundwave.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke in a monotone voice.

"I am here to see Lord Megatron." she replied smiling showing him her fangs.

Soundwave turned around and led her to Megatron. When they entered the room Megatron growled, "Who is this!?"

"I really do not know my Lord. She bears the Decepticon mark and she wanted to see you."

"Ah…a femme Decepticon…" He looked over at Soundwave and said, "Leave us."

Soundwave quickly left the area and Megatron walked down to the femme. "What's your name?"

"It was once Elita One."

Megatron's optics narrowed. "Elita…you've changed in everything….even your allegiance."

"Yes…Optimus thought I was dead all these years and got a new mate….SHE'S A FRAGGING HUMAN!"

Megatron liked her new attitude and said, "Let's give you a new name shall we? So that your beloved ex-mate won't realize its you."

She looked up at Megatron and smiled. She liked the sound of that. "How about Blackarachnia?"

"I like it."

"Okay Blackarachnia…what do you want to do as your first day being a Decepticon?"

"Kill that human and Optimus Prime." she growled.

Megatron started laughing and said, "Yes…that does sound good."

* * *

Optimus made it to Veronica's house and let her out. She ran inside and he heard her talking to her parents. After a few convincing they let her go with Optimus. She got her stuff and ran back outside to Optimus in her pj's. "I like those on you." he whispered.

"Thanks." she replied. She put all her stuff in Optimus's bed and sat in the front. Optimus started driving back to the Autobots and as he did he let music quietly enter the cab. She felt her eye lids grow heavy, but she didn't want to go to sleep.

Optimus noticed this and said, "Veronica you can go to sleep. We're camping out remember. You're allowed to sleep."

"I know…but not yet." she mumbled. Optimus chuckled and vibrated the cab. That made Veronica even more tired and before she knew it she was asleep. Optimus came to a halt where all the other Autobots were and activated his holoform and put her in his bed. Everyone looked down at Optimus.

Optimus saw everyone looking at him and said, "Veronica fell asleep."

Everyone then understood why he wasn't transforming. They all transformed into their alt forms and before they all knew it they were sleeping too.

Veronica stirred in the bed and woke up…she felt something was going to happen…something bad. She got up and walked to the front. All the lights were off meaning Optimus was asleep. She quickly and carefully got to the door and opened it. She ran outside fully alert. She was going to let the Autobots know if anything was happening. She looked to the woods and saw red eyes looking out….eight eyes.

Fear suddenly shot through her body. A spider had eight eyes…this was not good. The Decepticons got a new transformer…this was not good at all. She ran over to Optimus and ran inside his cab and hid under the covers. This woke Optimus and he asked in a tired voice, "What's wrong Veronica?"  
"There's a giant spider out there in the woods."

"How do you know? Were you out in the woods?" he asked.

"No…eight red eyes were looking out."

That got Optimus's full attention…red eyes. "Decepticon."

"That's what I thought. I ran back here when I thought of Decepticon."

Optimus turned on his headlights and started scanning the area…sure enough there was a giant spider in the woods looking dead at them. He blared his horn waking everyone up. "What's the racket for?" asked Ironhide.

"We have a Decepticon spy spying on us." Optimus whispered.

Everyone focused their attention to the trees. "Slag! That's one fat spider." spoke Jazz. Suddenly there was a screech in the night and the spider came charging out of the woods. Optimus opened his doors making Veronica get out. Once she was out he transformed and picked up the spider and threw it. Ironhide started firing his cannons at the spider and Jazz started teasing it. "What is it fatty? Can't keep up?"

The spider quickly focused its attention on Jazz and charged at him. He started firing all he had at the spider, but it did no use. The spider was on him in a matter of seconds snapping its pinchers at him. "Primus! Can anyone help me!?"

Optimus came running at them and shot the spider and then the spider was on him, but luckily for him he was much stronger and threw it off. He was then on top of it pulling all its legs into his hands and started punching its head. Finally she let out a cry of pain and pleaded for him to stop.

"Elita?" he asked suddenly. The voice sounded so familiar to him. Blackarachnia looked at him and transformed.

"You know Optimus you need to stop thinking about your ex-mate and focus on your new one or else…who knows…she may become spider food."

"You touch her and I swear Elita I will make you suffer." Optimus growled.

"You know…you're sounding a bit like a Decepticon. Oh and…the name's not Elita anymore."

Optimus looked at her and grabbed a hold of her neck and said, "I don't care what your new name is. You'll always be Elita One."

"No I'm Blackarachnia now!"

"What a sick name." spoke Veronica.

Blackarachnia looked at her and said, "I wouldn't be saying anything if I were you pipsqueak."

"Don't you threaten her!" yelled Optimus.

"How romantic…You never did that to me! Stick up for me when I was being insulted."

"That's because you never had a challenge." retorted Optimus. Blackarachnia looked up at him and transformed back into her spider form and got out of his grasp and went after Veronica. Veronica saw this and started running as fast as she could. She hated spiders…Where was the bug spray when you needed it? She suddenly felt spider web wrap around her legs and she fell over. She let out a scream of terror as she saw Blackarachnia on top of her.

Ironhide quickly fired one of his cannons at the spider and got Veronica out of there. He looked at her and saw she was scared shitless. He watched as Blackarachnia got up and started running at him. He took out his cannon and said, "Hasta la vista baby."

Veronica looked up at Ironhide and said, "You've watched the Terminator movies haven't you?"

Ironhide gave her a smile and handed her over to Optimus. Optimus held her close and transformed his hand into a sword and stabbed Blackarachnia through the back. She made a screeching sound and then stopped moving and making any noise all together. Optimus pulled it back out and then he looked at the Autobots and said, "We can make our base."

Ratchet quickly scanned the area and then beneath them he implanted the image. Soon the ground started shifting and they all ran to the other side of the hill and found an entrance to a base. Everyone sighed and the doors opened to them. They all entered and looked around. Veronica then said, "Okay Ratchet…you need to share with that device." Everyone started laughing after that. The doors closed behind them and they went to look around.

* * *

Megatron noticed something was wrong because Blackarachnia was not replying to him. He transformed into an alien jet and flew to where she last had communication with him. Soon he found her…she had been stabbed through her body. "Prime." he growled. Then he growled into his comlink, "Thundercracker get over here!"

Megatron waited a few minutes before Thundercracker came flying overhead. But the rest of the Decepticons came with him. They all surrounded Megatron and Blackarachnia and saw how badly beaten she was. Thundercracker looked at her and said, "Well boss…she's still alive…I think Shockwave can help her."

Shockwave stepped forward and a power came from him and into her. Soon Blackarachnia was wiggling around and screeching again. When Megatron put a hand on her back she transformed and bared him her fangs. When she saw it was her leader she quickly shrank back. "I'm sorry sir."

Megatron looked at her and then he looked at his men. "We're going to find those Autobots."

"What about Starscream sir?" asked Soundwave.

"What about the traitor?" Megatron growled.

"He was last seen on Cybertron gathering troops to come to Earth to fight you…but I also heard that Jetfire is going to be with them spying on him and relaying us what's going on." Soundwave replied.

Megatron smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll be waiting to be hearing from him…I always knew he was better than Starscream ever was." The other Decepticons agreed with him and then Megatron turned his attention back to Blackarachnia and asked, "Where's the Autobot's base?"

"I do not know sir…I'm a Decepticon now…I can only find the Decepticon's base." Blackarachnia replied.

Megatron growled and got up. He looked around the area trying to find a place where the Autobots would most likely have a base. He then looked at Blackarachnia and said, "You're part organic you should be able to track them since you're a hunter and you'll get a reward to munch on that little brat."

Blackarachnia smiled and said, "I'll keep a look out for Autobots sir."

Megatron smiled and replied, "That's a good femme."

The rest of the Decepticons flew away from where they were and left Blackarachnia by herself to guard the place to look for Autobots.

* * *

Optimus and Veronica found their room. They walked in and found a bed. "You guys sleep in beds too?" she asked.

"You don't mean you thought you humans were the only ones who thought they needed comfort?" Optimus replied surprised.

Veronica gave a guilty smile and Optimus just laughed. She looked at him and asked, "So what are we going to do now? I mean…Blackarachnia obviously wants me for spider food…"

"Well I'm going to be with you at all times. Nothing will get you I promise you that." Optimus whispered. He walked over to the bed and laid down on it letting Veronica be seated on his chest. She laid there for a few moments when Optimus spoke, "You know Veronica if you're uncomfortable you can always sleep on this pillow if you want."

Veronica looked at him and replied, "You kidding? I think you're comfier than my bed."

"As long as it's you, you're comfier than anything I've slept on." she replied Optimus chuckled and stroked her back. The base was really nice. It was all high tech, but of course since Elita One/Blackarachnia was a Decepticon now they had to be very careful with Veronica. He would hate to be over protective of her, but he would have to while Blackarachnia was around. She fed on organics and she was after Veronica.

He then noticed that Veronica had fallen asleep on him and he smiled. He gently stroked her back and closed his optics. Tomorrow would be a new day. Starscream had been gone for many months now…everyone was starting to think that he was dead.

The next day Veronica woke up and found Optimus's hand over her trying to keep her warm. She smiled and started yawning. Optimus opened an optic and saw she had her eyes closed as she was yawning. He smirked and then closed his optic acting like he was still sleeping. Veronica looked down at him and slowly started crawling down his chest to his neck and got up to his face and kissed his giant lips. She was surprised when they kissed her back.

She looked at Optimus again and saw that he was awake. "Gosh Optimus you nearly scared me to death."

Optimus chuckled a little bit and got up with her in his hand. When he got to the main room he saw Ratchet up and he said, "Blackarachnia has been revived…she watching outside the base…we can let her know that we're here so you'll have to sneak out or do something to lead her away. Optimus sighed and looked at Veronica. It was going to be a nightmare trying to get away from this spider.

"What are we going to have to do?" asked Optimus.

"Well…Blurr is making an alternate route to get out of the base he should be done any min—

"Done!" exclaimed Blurr."

"—ute." Ratchet finished.

Optimus looked at Veronica and said, "Its time to get you home."

"When can I stay here permanently?" she asked.

"When you graduate high school." he replied, "And graduate from college."

"But Optimus…I'd die if you're not with me in college…could I just stay with you and act like I never lived?"

"No Veronica…you're going to have to get a job. But instead of coming home to a human husband…you'll be coming home to me." he replied.

Veronica smiled after that and then Optimus set her down and transformed. She hopped in his cab and they took the alternate route and came out in a total different area, but of course Optimus found out where they were very quickly.

* * *

Blackarachnia sensed something was going on. She turned around and saw Optimus driving on a road far away. She screeched and started running towards him and Veronica. "Blackarachnia to Megatron…I found Optimus and his human mate."

"Good work Blackarachnia. I'll be there very soon." replied Megatron then he was out.

Blackarachnia was getting closer every minute and soon she was close enough to pounce. When she did she and Optimus along with his human mate went tumbling off the road. The great weight from Optimus squishing her more and more every minute, but she was not going to give up. When they finally finished rolling, Blackarachnia was on top and not too far away was Veronica. She smiled and transformed.

"Well now little one…looks like I'm through with you." she laughed. The girl laid there unconscious and not knowing what was going to happy. Megatron landed close by with his band of Decepticons.

"Good work Blackarachnia…now we can take them both out at once." he laughed.

Blackarachnia smiled and transformed into her beast mode and started wrapping Veronica up in it. It was going to be a day to remember.

* * *

Oooooo cliffhanger! Well now you'll have to wait for the next update! Please review on what you thought about the chapter! I'll be updating soon!


	21. Death

Well I know you guys are dying to know what happens next so here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review once you have read please.

* * *

Chapter 21

Death

Megatron started laughing seeing Optimus Prime unconscious. Of course he would have to wait until he was awake to kill him. He looked over at Blackarachnia and said, "Don't kill her yet…kill her when he's away so he can watch his love die in front of his optics."

Blackarachnia looked at him and sighed. Her pulled her fangs back away from Veronica's flesh and scooted her aside so that she wouldn't be tempted. She wanted to take away the human female's life so bad for taking away her only love from her. She growled in her throat when she thought of that and looked at Megatron. Megatron had Optimus wrapped up in his alternate mode and laughed. Blackarachnia didn't see anything funny so she just looked at him.

Veronica slowly became conscious and started to move a little, but realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. She quickly opened her eyes and saw nothing but a white web wrapped around her body. She let out a scream which both startled Megatron and Blackarachnia. Megatron chuckled and walked over and grabbed Veronica. Veronica felt something metal pick her up and held her tightly then a voice she prayed she wouldn't hear spoke, "Optimus Prime. Wake up. I have your little human mate who is dying to see you."

Optimus barely heard it in his unconsciousness, but quickly awoke and transformed breaking the restraints. Megatron was startled by this and took a step back. Optimus glared at him and said, "Hand her over."

"Of course Prime." he replied with a smirk all over his face. He threw Veronica over Optimus's head who turned around and saw Blackarachnia catch her.

"About time. I'm starving!" Blackarachnia exclaimed. She extended her fangs and was about to pierce Veronica's skin when she was stopped. Optimus quickly stopped her and yanked Veronica out of Blackarachnia's arms…which he ended up taking one afterwards. Blackarachnia shrieked in pain and Megatron ran over to stop Optimus only to get a fist in the face. Megatron fell back, but Blackarachnia transformed into her beast mode and ran over to Optimus and bit his leg. Optimus felt all his energy leave him and he soon fell. He still saw everything perfectly clear, but he couldn't move…paralyzed.

"So Optimus Prime…are you ready to see your love disappear from your life?" Blackarachnia asked and gently picked up the mummified girl and bared her fangs. "Anything you want to say Optimus?"

Optimus tried to yell at her, but he couldn't move his mouth or activate his vocal processor. He couldn't do anything. "Well that's okay Optimus. I know she knows you loved her and you tried saving her, but she only died at the end."

Veronica heard this and exclaimed, "Optimus!"

Optimus felt his body fight off the venom in his flowing wires and soon he was able to speak and he spoke hoarsely, "You harm her Elita and I will kill you."

"Really Prime? You shouldn't be making anything threats. You're in no position too." Blackarachnia replied.

Optimus suddenly felt his body being lifted and in the corner of his optic he saw Megatron holding him and said, "Now watch as all your love's liquids flow out of her body. If you're good enough we'll let you live and keep her shell."  
The two Decepticons were pushing the limit. Optimus watched as the two fangs pricked Veronica's skin and that's when all hell broke loose. Optimus grabbed a hold of Megatron's hands and threw him to the side and had his arm transform into his gun and fired at him. He then charged at Blackarachnia and started firing his gun at her missing Veronica by a hair. Blackarachnia fell to the ground and Optimus quickly took Veronica and unwrapped her.

He saw on her body blood started to run down her body. Her breathing was getting shallow. He quickly blocked the flow of the blood and contacted the other Autobots. But he mostly spoke to Ratchet and told him what was going on. "Optimus…" croaked Veronica.

"Veronica please you're in no state to talk. Save your energy." Optimus pleaded."

Veronica looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile but then she cried out in pain. Optimus looked at her worriedly and looked up and saw the Autobots coming. Ratchet rushing to their aid while the rest of them went to finish off Megatron and Blackarachnia.

"What happened sir?" Ratchet questioned.

"Blackarachnia bit her." Optimus replied worried sick about his love.

Ratchet quickly and gently took her into his hands and said, "We've got to act quickly before she dies from the venom!"

Ratchet quickly ran to the base while Optimus stayed behind. Ironhide saw Optimus walking towards them to Blackarachnia and moved out of the way. The other Autobots couldn't hold Megatron and were wounded, but he flew off. "Hey you forgot someone!" yelled Blackarachnia, but Megatron never looked back he kept on flying. Blackarachnia was face to face with Optimus Prime. When she looked into his optics she saw hatred towards her.

"If Veronica dies I'll be sure to kill you." He picked her up with one hand around her throat. She started gasping for air and Optimus actually smiled an evil smile and said, "Oh yeah…you're half organic now so you really do need air."

He threw her aside and watched as she landed in the dirt. Ironhide watched as Optimus walked over to her. No one had ever seen Optimus this angry before. They were actually afraid of their leader for once in their lives. Blackarachnia stood up and faced Optimus and transformed into her beast mode and jumped at him taking him down. With one leg missing she was still crafty. Ironhide ran over to the two, but was shot back by Blackarachnia.

"Which Autobot should go first? Optimus? Arcee? Ironhide? Bumblebee? So hard to decide." Blackarachnia sighed.

"Elita One! Look what you have become! You have become a monster!" exclaimed Arcee.

Blackarachnia quickly faced Arcee and said, "Elita One is dead and Blackarachnia is now alive. Don't ever relate me to Elita One. Elita One was foolish and fell for the Autobot leader, but ended up being thrown aside for a human female!"

Optimus looked at Blackarachnia and exclaimed, "For the last time Elita I thought you were dead! You never contacted me in any way!"

Blackarachnia looked down at him and said, "I'm really getting tired of you." With that said she bit his neck and sucked hard at his fluids. Optimus felt his body start shutting down. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave Veronica vulnerable to the world. Especially the Decepticons and with a crazy Decepticon femme. But soon his systems shut down. The Autobots saw this and started shooting at Blackarachnia. She quickly ran off into the trees and was out of sight. The Autobots surrounded their fallen leader and picked him up and carried him to the base.

When they had arrived they set Optimus down in the med bay on a bed. Ratchet was working on Veronica and he saw Optimus and sighed. Bumblebee walked over to Ratchet and asked, "How is she?"  
Ratchet looked over at him and said, "Not good….half of her body is liquefied…I don't know if she'll survive this or not."

Bumblebee felt hurt in his throat. He was not going to cry. Ratchet moved to Optimus and started working fast on him. Bumblebee stayed with Veronica and stroked her skin and whispered, "Hang in there Veronica…you've got to stay….we all need you, but most of all Optimus."

Veronica felt pain throughout her whole body, but she slowly opened her eyes and saw a scared Bumblebee bending down to her. She tried, to smile, but could not. Her strength was gone and her body was trying to fight off the infection inside. Bumblebee gently stroked her hair and whispered, "Hang in there bud."

Suddenly Sam and Mikaela ran in the room and found Optimus and Veronica on beds and being treated, "What happened!?" exclaimed Sam.

Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots looked at him and said, "They were attacked by Blackarachnia."

Mikaela put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bed where Veronica was lying upon. Bumblebee bent down and picked her up and set her down next to Veronica. "Oh Veronica!"

Veronica looked at him and saw her bend down to her and felt her kiss her forehead. She then felt her fingers touch her face and whispered, "Hang in there please. Oh god please don't give up."

"I'm…not." Veronica croaked.

Sam was lifted on to the bed next and he sat next to Mikaela. But the two had to move when Ratchet came back and checked on her. He did many scans and started gathering chemicals and started mixing it. He then stuck a little utensil in one of Veronica's wounds and took part of the venom. Veronica had cried out when this happened. But Ratchet mixed with the chemicals. He then put it in a vile and injected it into her body. Veronica started to shake when this happened. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"What did you do!?" exclaimed Mikaela and Sam.

Ratchet looked down at them and said, "I've made an antidote so that she will be healed." Soon Veronica stopped shaking and went still. Mikaela checked her pulse and found a faint pulse.

"Her pulse is weak." whispered Mikaela.

"And it will be for a little bit…let her rest." Ratchet replied.

He then walked back over to Optimus and started treating his wounds again. His wounds were not as bad, but still pretty deadly. The venom had gotten into his circuitry and made his body immobile giving enemies the perfect time to kill him off. As Ratchet worked on getting his leader's body fixed he saw Optimus's optics open. "Is Veronica okay?"

This startled Ratchet, but he quickly focused back on his work. "She's doing better…I have her a serum, so hopefully she'll be up soon."

Optimus slowly started to sit up, but Ratchet quickly held him down and said, "Sir, I need to make sure you're okay."

"I want to see Veronica!" he yelled.

"Veronica is sleeping right now and so should you. She knows she needs the rest so her body can heal. Optimus you're nearly done just wait." Ratchet pleaded.

Optimus laid down without any trouble and Ratchet continued his work on him. When he was finally finished Optimus could move and he quickly got up and walked over to Veronica. He saw her resting peacefully and saw the bite marks where Blackarachnia had bit her. He felt another rush of anger inside him, but quickly moved it aside and gently touched her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Optimus. She smiled a little and whispered, "Optimus…you're okay."

Optimus smiled back at her and said, "Yes and so are you."

Veronica felt tears behind her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She was so scared…she couldn't go anywhere….she couldn't go home without letting Blackarachnia where her family was located at. Optimus smelt her sadness and said, "Its going to be okay Veronica."

"Optimus…I don't know if I can keep doing this." she whispered. The tears were running down her cheeks now.

Optimus gently wiped away the tears and said, "Veronica…we'll make it."

"Optimus…think in my position. I can't go home without giving Blackarachnia their location…I can't go anywhere without being attacked or risking your life…"

Optimus felt his spark aching. He should have known being with a human was a wrong thing to do, but yet he fell for her in a heart beat. He looked down at her and got up. He left the room and left the base and went looking for Blackarachnia. Veronica was left on the bed with nothing to do, but stare up at the ceiling.

Optimus traveled through forests trying to find Blackarachnia until he heard crying. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. He turned on his night vision and found her up in a tree. "Blackarachnia…"

Suddenly there was silence and he watched has she jumped down to meet him and asked, "What do you want Prime? Haven't you had enough?"

"I came to talk to you." he whispered.

Blackarachnia looked at him and walked forward. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've made a terrible mistake Elita…" he whispered.

Blackarachnia couldn't believe she was hearing this. The Autobot leader groveling to her feet. She had actually knocked some since into him. "You're sure you're through with that retched human?"

"Positive." he replied.

Blackarachnia smiled and walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders and leaned in to kiss her when she suddenly felt something go through her. She looked down and saw Optimus's sword through her chest. Optimus looked at he and said, "I can't risk you killing Veronica again or any human."

"You mean you didn't mean it?" she asked her lip quivering.

"Nothing…my feelings have moved on Elita…and since you can't face the fact then…I have no other choice." He dug the sword deeper within her. He then yanked it out and cut off her head. He watched as her head came to a stop and her optics slowly went dim. He let out a huge sigh and turned back towards the base.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping including Ratchet, but Veronica wasn't…she loved Optimus and he had died once for her and nearly died again and so did she. It was just too dangerous to be dating a giant robot who was also the leader of the Autobots. She started tying her sheets together until they hit the floor. She carefully lowered herself to the ground and started walking around. The place was so difficult to find the way out of there, but she let her eyes start adjusting to the darkness and with her hands out stretched she started walking.

After around half an hour she found the exit to the base and made it outside. The moon was bright that night. She took in the fresh air and started walking away. "Believe me Optimus this was harder for me to do than to hurt you." she whispered.

Optimus came back to the base and went in to find Veronica missing. "Not again!" he exclaimed he ran back out of the base and sniffed the air…he was going to be like a dog tonight wasn't he? He sighed and followed the scent. Luckily it wasn't hard to follow. It was quite fresh she hadn't been gone that long and finally he found her. "Veronica."

Veronica suddenly stopped. Her heart started beating really fast….he had found her. He had found her yet again. "Optimus."  
"Why are you running off again?" he questioned.

"Because…I can't stand seeing you get hurt Optimus…I can't stand you trying to risk your life for mine when you know I hate it."

"I do it because I care for you Veronica. I would sacrifice my self a million times just to know you're okay." he replied walking towards her a little more. She suddenly turned around to look at him in the optics. He bent down to her and said, "Don't think that you're a nuisance…because you're not. You keep me going you brighten up everyone's day. Sure we'll have arguments…but its not something to run away from."

"But what about Blackarachnia?" she questioned. Optimus looked at her and took a deep breath.

"She won't be bothering you any more." he replied.

"How?" she asked.

Optimus looked at her and said, "Because….I killed her. After what you said about not being able to go home at all and endangering everyone else's lives…I realized that she had to be gone…out of the world forever."

Veronica looked at him and walked towards him. She gently put her hand on Optimus's face and traced all the metal flaps that helped move his face. She then touched his nose and moved all the way up to the bottom part of his optic. She was surprised she reached that far on him…his head was huge. She gently kissed him on his lips and she felt him return the kiss very gently to make sure he didn't harm her in anyway.

Veronica then wrapped her arms around his face giving him a hug and letting tears slowly run down her cheeks. "I love you Optimus."

"I love you too Veronica…now…do you want to go home like we had planned before what all had happened or…do you want to stay with us for tonight since its way too late."

Veronica smiled and said, "I think I'll choose the second option." she replied.

"I was thinking you were going to choose that." he smiled and pulled away. He scooped her up in his hand and held her close to his chest so that she would keep warm. When they got back to the base Optimus was shocked everyone was still asleep after he had exclaimed in the base. He walked to his room and laid down on the bed and set Veronica on his chest. She slowly scooted a little bit down his body and to his stomach and started rubbing her hands back and forth but doing that caused Optimus to jolt.

"What happened?" asked Veronica.

"Don't do that." he replied.

"Why?" she asked intrigued.

"Because I said so." he replied.

"There has to be a reason."

"There is none."

Veronica didn't believe him so she started doing it again and Optimus actually started laughing. She laughed and exclaimed, "You're ticklish!"

"No I'm not!"

"Really? Then why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because that's a sensitive area."

"Sure." After that was said she continued tickling her love until he reached under the covers and grabbed her. "Party pooper."

"Stop it you need rest."

"So do you." she replied.

"Well I can't get it when you're tickling me."

Veronica smiled and stroked Optimus's chest and she had her hand squeeze between his chest plate and started stroking Optimus's spark. This caused him to start shuddering and he started talking in an alien language. But soon he stopped when he realized what she was doing. "You've got to stop." he whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's what mated transformers do…its like sexual intercourse." he replied.

"So it would be like me playing with a human male's…"

Optimus just shook his head up and down. She quickly pulled her hand away and all Optimus could do was laugh. He took a hand and started stroking her back and she let out a moan and laid down on his chest listening to his inner workings. She started feeling her eye lids fall down under the pleasure of Optimus's magic fingers.

Optimus saw Veronica falling asleep under his touch and he gently rested his hand over top of her to keep her warm and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Megatron was at the Decepticon base and noticed that Blackarachnia had never came back to the base. The Autobots must had killed her off, but no…she had contacted her when she escaped…but he had never heard from her since. He let out a huge sigh and transformed into his alien jet form and flew across the state until he found something that looked like Blackarachnia.

"Slag." he whispered when he landed. He found her body and her head severed. Only Optimus Prime could have done this since he was the only one with a sword. He looked at her body and looked away….there went one of the newest greatest warriors he had. He stood up from the spot and transformed and went back to the base. He knew Optimus's weakness and he was going to use it against him. He laughed at the thought and went back to his base. Of course…the Decepticons could find her parents….they knew where they were located at. The night lasted long that night…but when the sun rose….it was going to be a new battleground.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed Please review!


	22. Into Hiding

Okay you guys...this may be the last chapter I update for Hero for a while. I'll be starting college very, very, very soon. In less than 2 weeks. I may be able to upate once in a while so I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it as long as I possibly could wihtouth chatting a lot. LOL! But anyways please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 22

Into Hiding

Megatron looked at his Decepticons by his side and threw them the left over remains of Blackarachnia and yelled, "Fix her up. She will fight."

He watched as his Decepticons went to do as he asked very quickly. He chuckled, his Decepticons knew where Veronica's parents were. He would need to get to them and kill them. Optimus would lose his temper at that kill and he and his human mate would be more vulnerable. He started laughing at this and then walked to find his troops to tell them to go after that human's parents.

* * *

When Veronica woke up the next morning she found she was still laying on Optimus's chest. She slowly got up but found that Optimus's hand was over her still. She let out a sigh and tried to get back to sleep, but could not. She had woken up because of the thought of her parents. She hadn't seen them in days and she knew she was going to be in big doo doo when she got home. She then felt pressure in her lower belly…she had to pee and she needed to go bad.

She wiggled herself out of Optimus's grasp and looked around from on top of his chest. She needed to find a way down from the bed. His other hand was laying right next to his body and so she got an idea to how to get down. She started pushing his arm barely budging it. She had to take few second breaks to catch her breath and then pushed again. Ten minutes had passed and she heard a clunk. His arm hit the floor and she slid down his arm until she hit the ground. She then ran to find the restroom.

Optimus woke up and found that Veronica was not where he had left her. "Veronica?" he exclaimed and then noticed his arm was touching the floor. He had never done that in his sleep so he suspected Veronica doing it, how she did it he did not know. He got out of bed right when she walked back in. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I had to use the restroom." she replied. He relaxed a bit and bent down to her and held out his hand. She climbed in it and he curled his fingers around her so that she wouldn't fall out of his hand. "I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to get home. My parents are going to kill me."  
"I'll explain to them what happened. But we'll feed you breakfast then you can go home." Optimus replied.

Veronica nodded and Optimus carried her to the kitchen where Sam and Mikaela were already eating their breakfast. "How do they stay here all the time and not get in trouble?"

Optimus laughed at the question and replied, "Well…we tell their parents that they're with the Government for a special learning facility. We gave them the number and they call every night thinking they're talking to one of the professors which is either me or Ratchet."

"No one has called you." she pointed out.

"True because I'm with you and Ratchet can take care of them, but you can eat and then we'll take you to your house."

He set her down and went to do some stuff before he had to take Veronica home. Mikaela and Sam looked at her and asked, "You going to be going home?"

"Yeah, my parents are going to kill me since my cell is dead and I haven't reached them…they'll get dirty minds with me and Optimus."

Mikaela and Sam exchanged looks and then looked at her and asked, "How is that even possible?"

"Everything is possible…just don't ask me." she replied and went to get her a bowl of cereal. After she was done Optimus came back and saw she was finished.

"You ready to go?"

"Not really, but I really don't have a choice in the matter." she replied.

Optimus sighed and picked her up. Once they were outside the base he transformed and she hopped in his cab. "Comfy?" he asked.

"Very much so." she replied.

Optimus smiled in his alternate form and drove to her place. He activated his holoform and said, "Let's do this."

"Okay, but I'm hiding behind you the whole time." she squeaked.

Optimus just shook his head and got out. Veronica ended up getting out…well pushed out by Optimus. She would not budge from her seat. He had to open the door and tilt the seat up so that she would slide down on to her feet. Once she was out he closed the door and locked it so that she wouldn't be able to get back inside. She walked up to his holoform and said, "You torture me."

Optimus chuckled and said, "You need to face your parents. You can't run."

Right when he said that her parents came running out of their house running straight at them. Veronica hid directly behind Optimus, but soon realized he had disappeared. "Where have you been!?" yelled her parents.

"With Optimus." she squeaked.

"You were supposed to come home last night young lady!"

"We tried! But the Decepticons attacked…we had to stay at the base." replied Veronica.

Optimus then appeared again and said, "It's the truth…my ex-mate found me and when she realized I had moved on she tried to kill Veronica….but late last night I did the hardest thing I ever could…so now there is not need to worry about her any more."

"What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you later mom, dad…." Veronica whispered.

"Well we thank you for bringing her back Optimus." spoke her mom.

"My pleasure…" he replied.

The holoform disappeared and then said, "I'll stay here tonight to make sure nothing happens."

The humans nodded and they took their daughter inside. There she told them everything what Optimus had done to make sure they could always be together.

* * *

Megatron waited at the base waiting for one of his Decepticons to give him information to what was going to go on. "Megatron sir," came a voice he recognized, "I found the house, but Optimus Prime is right by it."

"Slag it." Don't attack tonight it would be too dangerous. Especially with Optimus there keeping guard." Soundwave said and turned around to go back to the Decepticon base. Shockwave was about to leave when Megatron came in and said, "Shockwave you stay there and report when Optimus Prime has left."

"Yes sir." he replied and stayed park on the side of the road watching soon drifting off into stasis.

* * *

Optimus woke up the next morning and found something warm on his hood. He did a scan and found it was Veronica. "Veronica." Veronica did not wake up when he called her name. "Veronica." he called again and he got a mumble out of her. Finally after a while of trying to wake her up she woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Give you one guess." he answered.

Veronica looked at everything and whispered, "Shit. I must had slept walk. I don't remember coming out here."

Optimus did a scan to make sure she wasn't lying and found out she was telling the truth. "Well Veronica I love you being there, but its not the safest time for you to be out. I need to leave soon, but I will be back okay?"

"Yes Optimus…be back soon." she whispered.

"I will."

With that said she slid off of him and watched him leave. She let out a small sigh and walked back to the house, but as she was she looked around and saw a car that the neighbors had never had. She slowly walked over to it and found a Decepticon signa on it. She was about to run when she heard a snore come from it. She let out a silent sigh of relief, but because of this she and her family would have to leave…she couldn't call Optimus to tell him either. She couldn't risk anyone finding them.

She ran back to the house and woke her family up telling them what they needed to do. It wasn't long before they had their things packed and Veronica left a note for Optimus. She put it down under the mat so that people wouldn't really know that a letter was out there neither would Decepticons…if Decepticons couldn't find it then the Autobots couldn't find it. She made sure a small bit was hanging out from underneath it and ran off with her family. They had a special place around ten miles away in case of an emergency.

* * *

When Shockwave woke up he saw Optimus was no longer there. He chuckled to himself and said, "Shockwave to Megatron."

"Yes Shockwave…this better be good."

"It is sir….Optimus is not at his location. He is gone and we're free to invade."

Megatron quickly jumped out of his recharge birth and called all Decepticons to go to the house and attack the humans. The Decepticons moved out and went to the house. When they did many humans went running out of their houses screaming. Megatron smiled and started toying with the humans like a cat would with a mouth. He slowly ripped off their limbs and killed them slowly. News reporters were soon there watching as the Decepticons started attacking the house.

* * *

Optimus was driving back to Veronica's house when a news announcement came on and was talking about giant robots attacking a house in the county. When they gave the address he put the pedal to the medal. When he got to the scene he transformed and yelled, "Megatron!"

Megatron didn't listen to him, but was yelling at Shockwave for not keeping a better eye on the humans. He hit him to the ground and turned around. "Ah my baby brother what have you done with your mate?"

All the humans were silent as the robots spoke in their language. "I left her here this morning Megatron now where is she!?"

Megatron's optics grew big and was furious. He leaped at Optimus, but Optimus moved real fast and called for the Autobots to come fast. Optimus leaped at Megatron taking him down away from the house and started punching him, but he was soon thrown off because of the Decepticons ganging up on him. He fending them off as much as he could, but soon they took him down completely. "You humans get out of here!" he yelled.

The humans headed the warning and started running, but the Decepticons left Optimus alone and went to block them. "No one is leaving alive."

Megatron smirked, but it went away when the Autobots came in. The Autobots transformed and attacked the Decepticons. Megatron and Optimus were at it the other throwing punches and soon the other were throwing the other everywhere. The battle finally ended when Megatron got a wound and he didn't want to risk losing too much energon and oil.

Optimus looked over the now torn down house. He looked everywhere and found no one. He sighed in relief, but also sorrow. But something quickly caught his optic. He bent down to the mat and did a scan her finger prints were all over it. He lifted it up and found an envelop. He kept it with him and transformed. The Rest of the Autobots did the same and drove off.

* * *

Veronica and her family finally made it to their secret place. Her dad got to the rock and moved it aside showing a homey looking cave. Her mother and she walked in and her father came in and moved the rock back. Her father turned on a light and Veronica looked at all the stuff. They even had a computer. She would have to make a new e-mail account and have a totally different name and everything so that in case anyone were to get a copy of it they wouldn't know who she was.

"So why did you guys have this here?" she asked.

"Just in case anything happened like today."

Her mother turned on the TV right when the news was on and what they saw was horrifying. "Our house!"

Both Veronica and her father went to the TV and watched the news. Optimus soon came in the picture and soon Megatron and him were fighting and arguing. She quickly ran away from the TV and to the part of the cave that was completely dark. She didn't want her parents to see her. She missed her room. She missed the Autobots. She wanted to be with them, but she couldn't at the same time. If she told the Autobots where they were the Decepticons were sure to follow and find them. She couldn't risk her parents.

Her parents left her alone for the rest of the night until when they were going to go to sleep. They gave her a blanket they had kept in here for safe keeping and said, "We forgot a sleeping bag and air mattress."

"Its okay. I'll be able to sleep. Its easy when you sleep with your boyfriend who is made of metal. Sleeping on this floor will be like his chest…except I don't need a blanket with him. He is warm."

Both her parents were quiet and then asked, "You've slept with him?"

"Yes…"

Both parents started going off on her and telling her how unsafe that was. Veronica got so irritated that she yelled, "We're already mate mom! Dad! He's just waiting until I come of age to ask me properly."

Both her mom and dad then started yelling at her for not telling them. But the night wore on and Veronica fell asleep during their arguments. When they had realized she fell asleep they followed suit.

* * *

Optimus and the Autobots made it back to the base and Optimus went to his room and had Mikaela come in. He helped her up to his desk and asked her to open up the envelop. When she did she held up the letter so that Optimus could read.

_My Dearest Optimus,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you. But after you had left I saw a Decepticon down the road. I knew we had to get out of there before they would come and tear our house up and maybe even kill us. But I can't tell you where we're headed. I would, but I'm afraid that the Decepticons would follow you and find us. I miss you so much and I can't tell you how long I will be away…if you try to e-mail me I will not reply, but I will create a new e-mail new alias. _

_I will e-mail you that way, just don't tell anyone. I will be in hiding for as long as I feel the need. If you ever feel like you want to move on I fully understand. But I want you to know this…I truly love you and I will love you forever. _

_Love,_

_Veronica_

Optimus blinked his optics a couple of times. He couldn't believe this. He wanted to hold his Veronica tightly in his arms, but could not and he did not know how long they would be gone, but one thing was for certain. He would never go off to another femme. He was only Veronica's and no one else's. He crumpled up the note and threw it away. He looked at Mikaela who was silently questioning him.

"We won't be seeing Veronica nor her family for a very long time." he said.

"Why is that?"

"The Decepticons are after her family and she can't be without them which I don't blame her. The Decepticons would do bad stuff to them and probably kill them after what I did to Blackarachnia…"

Mikaela was silent again and looked at him feeling sorry for him. She walked over to his hand and started stroking it comfortingly. He looked down at her and tried to smile, but it didn't work. He got to his computer and typed an e-mail to her old e-mail address knowing that he wouldn't get a reply back from her. Once he was finished he clicked the send button and it sent. He looked down at Mikaela and said, "You should better get some rest."

"I know….but I just wanted to say that we'll see her again. If you can wait for a few years and still feel the same way you do now then nothing will separate you two. You two will be I love forever and ever."

"Thank you Mikaela. Thank you very much." With that said he helped her down and she ran outside his room to find Sam and meet up with the rest of everyone else. He went over to his bed and laid a hand down over his chest. His spark felt empty without her there to lay on his chest. He wished he could see her once again….he wished he could touch her feel her warm soft body against his warm metal one. He closed his optics and only dreamt of her and only her.

* * *

Veronica woke up either during the night or the day she did not know what time it was. She looked around through the darkness and found nothing. She heard her parents sleeping so if they were sleeping that meant it was still night. She went back to sleep only to hear an alarm clock. "Oh my god mom!"

"We need to know when morning is dear. I'm sorry, but this is how its going to be when we live here."

"Well I don't like that. Why can't we just sleep all day?"

"Because your dad needs to go out hunting and you could go help if you like."

"Right now it's a no. I need to see if Optimus ever got my letter I wrote him yesterday before I left."

"You need to stop thinking about him dear. You're going to be away from him for a long time how will you know that he will wait for you?" she asked.

Veronica pulled up the e-mail and read it and said, "That's how." She pointed to the e-mail and her mom came over to look at it. When she read it she turned away and went to find her husband. Veronica was so pleased that he had found her note and no one else did. After she was done with the e-mails she logged out and created a new e-mail account. She was going to be known as Terri Bark. She typed up a new address a new everything.

She e-mailed Optimus with the e-mail knowing he would get it. He always checked his e-mail. She put a heart at the end of her e-mail that said forever and ever. She was proud of this e-mail and sent it. She turned off the computer and went to find her parents. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Megatron chained Shockwave up against the wall and started yelling at him, "You were supposed to keep watch over that house! You were supposed to tell me every little detail of what happened there! I didn't hear a peep out of you the whole night when you were there!"

"I was tired sir!"

"That's no excuse! You're a Decepticon!" Megatron yelled.

Megatron kept beating him for the rest of the day and night hearing his cries. He was going to punish him for making him lose the humans. He didn't know where they were heck Optimus didn't know where they were. He was going to find them without Shockwave's help. He then picked up a tool and said, "Are you tired of this pain?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you want me to take it away?" asked Megatron.

"Yes sir. Please sir do!"

Megatron took the tool and said, "Okay then. You'll be offline for as long as I seem fit."

"NO! Anything but that Lord Megatron!"

Shockwave started struggling against Megatron, but it was only making it more painful to himself. When Megatron was finally able to get Shockwave off line he left his body hanging there to show anyone who disobeyed him again. He walked out of the room and went to his chamber. Soundwave came in after Megatron had left and found Shockwave. He shook his head and left.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it and please review. If you guys have any ideas you would like to put forth don't be afraid. I hope you guys liked the chapter and review! Thanks.

Autobots! Transform and roll out!


	23. Life Changes

Okay I know its been a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Had a lot of fun typing it. Again enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

Life Changes

Hiding away and being away from your love was very hard. Especially when you wanted to be with him all the time, but afraid that you'd get him hurt because everyone was out to get you, that was how Veronica was feeling at that very second. She sat at her computer dying to talk to Optimus, but she could not. Her parents had gone out to go hunting for food. Their supply was getting low and they were only allowed to eat one meal a day to make sure the food consumptions stayed longer and they wouldn't have to go out as much.

Weeks had past and no prevail to go out into the world. She wanted out. She wanted out to face the world. "Oh Optimus…I miss you so much. If only I could just see your face one more time I'd die a happy woman." She whispered and felt hot tears run to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she heard her parents come back into the cave. She turned to them and saw a deer her father had killed and her mother had herbs to spice up some food.

"Hello dear, was everything fine while we were gone?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." She replied. She didn't want to say anything because she knew it was her idea to go into hiding so that it would protect her family and protect Optimus Prime. But being away from him was slowly killing her. She was dying of separation. "I need to go outside and get some fresh air okay mom."

"That's fine dear, but stay close to the cave. Don't want any of those giant robots getting a hold of you."

Veronica nodded. She had been captured once by the Decepticons and it was her worse nightmare. She hated every bit of what had happened. The torture they did to her, Optimus actually dying there, but coming back to life. She slowly walked out of the cave and looked around. The night air was refreshing after the whole day being locked up in their cave.

The crickets were chirping and the night animals were singing. She smiled a bit and walked out of the entrance of the cave and to the woods. There she let out all her feelings. All the feelings she kept inside away from her family. She wanted her life to be the way it was. The way things were before the Decepticons came and ruined everything. "Oh Optimus…I miss you so much."

* * *

Optimus was in his room staring at the computer screen. He didn't expect to get an e-mail from Veronica, but he didn't want to miss the e-mail popping up if she did. He hadn't felt this much misery since the day his first spark mate Elita was accused to be dead. He put his face in his hands and forced himself to stay up. He looked back at the screen and nothing came up. He let out a depressed sigh and got up from his desk.

There was a sudden knock at the door and his spark skipped a beat thinking it was going to be Veronica. When he opened the door and looked down all he saw were feet. He looked at Ratchet and asked, "Any news on the Decepticons?"

"No sir…but there is something I want to talk to you about." Ratchet replied coming into the room and locking it. "Optimus…I know you're depressed about Veronica's disappearance…but I know she did this to make sure you would be okay and her family would be too."

"I know…but they all could have come here." Optimus replied looking at Ratchet. He finally sat down on his bed and let out some air he had inside.

"She was probably thinking of what had happened last time. Last time when Blackarachnia was attacking, she didn't want anyone hurt."

Optimus stood up and looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet…what are your views on Veronica and her family?"

Ratchet was quiet. Optimus knew his view was not good. "Optimus…I think you have to accept the hard truth that Veronica and her family are dead."

Optimus quickly sucked in air and nodded at Ratchet who knew he was to leave. Optimus needed to let out some air that was cooped up inside him. Once Ratchet left Optimus paced around the room. He didn't want to believe that they were dead. He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to think about was that Veronica was safe and she was happy. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Primus please let her be safe." He whispered before closing his optics.

* * *

Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were doing scans on the terrain. "Where are those humans!" yelled Megatron.

"We're working as fast as we can Lord Megatron, but they have completely gone out of sight, nowhere to be found sir." Barricade replied.

"Search harder!"

"Sir…I have found something." Soundwave reported. Everyone stopped typing and looked at him. "It's Starscream sir."

Megatron's optics widened and exclaimed, "Everyone attack!"

Everyone who was sitting in their seats quickly jumped up and transformed. They flew out of the base and went head on with Starscream and his troops. His troops contained him, Sideways and a femme known as Thunderblast. The Decepticons who could fly stood in front of Starscream in the air and Megatron came forth. "You will pay for what you did to me Starscream."

"What did I do to you my Lord Megatron? I just brought you more troops." Starscream sneered.

"You killed me and you have been planning on ruling the Decepticons since my death. You will pay."

"Hi! I'm Thunderblast. You're so hot."

Megatron looked over at the femme and pulled out his gun and fired at her. She quickly dodged the laser and exclaimed, "Are we playing hard to get now?"  
"Thunderblast! Quit flirting with Megatron!" Starscream yelled.

Everyone was quiet and Sideways came to his side and said, "We will have to wait until Megatron is alone. We can't fight all his troops."

"I will not go down without a fight." Starscream roared and pushed Sideways away. He flew at Megatron and started firing. Megatron got out of the way and grabbed a hold of Starscream and threw him at his own two troops. The two screamed, but they were hit by the large body of Starscream.

"Fire at the traitors!" yelled Megatron.

All the Decepticons fired at Starscream and his two troops. Barricade watched from the ground as the traitors came falling down. He smirked and drove real fast over to them along with Devastor. When they came to the spot where Starscream, Sideways, and Thunderblast fell they fired all their ammo at them. "Enough! They're dead and we have better things to do other than play with trash." Megatron announced.

All the Decepticons followed suit and headed back towards the base to find out more information about the humans. Trying to find them was hard and Megatron wanted that human right away. As they were flying He flew over to Soundwave, "Can you bring Blackarachnia back?"

"She's not really dead my lord. Optimus didn't diminish her spark. There is hope for her sir."

"Excellent."

* * *

The hours had past and Veronica knew she had to go back inside before anything bad happened. She ran back to the cave and smelt dinner being cooked. She was starving! She came back and her mother said, "About time. I thought we would have to go and find you."

"Sorry I just needed to go outside a bit. Needed fresh air you know."

"Yes…Veronica...are you okay? I mean…you seem depressed all the time now since we've been living in this cave."

Veronica took in a deep breath and replied, "I'm fine mom. Nothing is wrong. I just…I just miss Optimus you know…can't be with him for who knows how long and its killing me." At that moment she felt the tears come back and she quickly blinked them away. Her mother quickly came to her aid and put her arms around her.

"I know sweet heart. He's probably going through the same stuff right now." Her mother whispered. There was a sudden silence and her dad looked over at them.

"Dinner is ready." The two came apart and went to sit down to eat dinner. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Decepticons made it back to the base and again started doing searches over the terrain. "Lord Megatron…I think they may have left the country. They're nowhere to be found at all in the whole U.S. country."

Megatron growled and threw Soundwave out of his chair and said, "Okay we're going to do the search old fashion way. Everyone start searching for these humans! Go anywhere go undercover. I don't care how you get them just do it and do it now!"

All the Decepticons transformed and flew out to scout the area while Megatron went to his thrown room and sat down. He wanted to destroy Optimus' heart again. He needed that power and once that was done he would be victorious.

* * *

All the Autobots were all prepared for another Decepticon attack, of course they knew not when it would be, and as screens were being monitored Bumblebee saw some Decepticon activity. "Bumblebee to Optimus."

"Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus exclaimed. Throughout the base you could hear the transforming of Autobots and the Autobots rolling out to fight the Decepticons. Optimus was just praying that the Decepticons hadn't found Veronica. He wanted to see her and if the Decepticons had her then he'd kill to get her back even if it meant sacrificing his own life. He had done it once and he wasn't afraid to do it again. When they got sight of the Decepticon they didn't move on it. They sat there in the brush and watched.

"What's it doing?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Look like it's looking for something." Ratchet replied.

All the Autobots watched patiently as the Decepticon walked around grumbling. "Why do we always have to look for that human and her family? Why can't Megatron get off his lazy aft and search for her? Oh that's right he's the leader." Thundercracker was pacing back and forth and grumbling. Suddenly a transmission came through and Ratchet tapped into it.

"Have you found the humans yet?" asked Megatron.

"No sir. I have not found them. I tell you that they have fled the country." Thundercracker replied.

"Keep searching and don't come back until you have moved from your location."

Thundercracker stiffened when Megatron said that. He should have known he'd be watching him. Thundercracker transformed and flew off to scan areas to see if any humans they wanted were near by.

* * *

"We need to find Veronica before the Decepticons do." Optimus exclaimed.

"Yes…if they find her first…" Hound was about to add more, but everyone cut him off before he could say anything else. The Autobots transformed and discreetly followed the Decepticon just in case he did find Veronica and her family. There was nothing to lose in this plan.

* * *

Veronica had finished her dinner and went to the computer. She couldn't stand it she needed to e-mail Optimus. She just needed to see his reply that was it. She just needed to know he was still there. She created a new e-mail account and new name, everything and e-mailed Optimus. She watched it as it went to his mail box and all he had to do was to check it and reply.

Suddenly the ground above them started shaking. She quickly turned off the computer and the family turned all the power off. They listened in the dark to the voices outside. They couldn't tell who they were, but no one was going to take chances. As one stepped dirt fell from the ceiling. Veronica looked up and looked at her parents. Another one stepped and another. The weight of these mechanical beings was over the top. The cave wouldn't be able to stand much more of this.

Then suddenly they heard voices. "We need to find Veronica and her family right now!"

"But sir…we don't even know where they are." Another one spoke. There was quiet for a short while then finally the silence was broke.

"We will not give up." When that was said Veronica felt her heart jump and she ran away from her parents trying to find the exit to the cave. She needed to move the door. That was Optimus outside. She needed to see him. Just for one short time.

"Optimus!" she yelled, "Optimus!"

She felt her parents run to her aid and covered her mouth. Veronica struggled against them trying to get free. When the voices were long gone she started crying and her parents let go. "Why did you do that!?" she cried.

"Honey…we can't risk—

"That was Optimus and the Autobots!" she shrieked, "They were looking for us! I need to see Optimus and now there's now way. They're gone." She let out all her emotions and ran away from her parents keeping her hands out for the walls. Her parents looked at one another and then looked down. They didn't know weather to go outside to look for the Autobots or not….but one thing was for certain. They couldn't keep living like this.

* * *

Optimus and his men were doing scans across the area and searching every bush. "Where do you think they could be?" asked Hound.

"If I know Veronica the way I know her she's probably found a place where no one can trace her…"

"ButtheDecepticonscan'ttraceourbase." Replied Blurr.

Everyone looked at Blurr trying to figure out what he had said. "Ratchet still needs to put a force field around it so that anything inside can't be traced. Though Blackarachnia didn't know where our base was or Veronica…she kept watch like a hawk." Optimus said.

Everyone was silent as it was said. Ratchet looked at everyone and said, "I'm going to go back to the base just in case you do find her."

Optimus nodded and watched as Ratchet drove off. "We continue searching. Autobots keep an optic out for Veronica!"

"Yes sir!" the rest of the Autobots replied.

* * *

Above the skies flew Thundercracker and laughed, "Thundercracker to Megatron."

"This better be good Thundercracker." Megatron's voice came on the other line.

"Oh you'll love it. I've come across the Autobots. Order to attack?" Thundercracker asked on the verge of attacking without command.

"No. I have someone coming and I will let him take care of it." Megatron replied.

Thundercracker literately lost all ambition and fell to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Jazz all his guns were out ready to attack whoever came near. Everyone came up beside him with their weapons ready. They heard something moving in the brush and they all waited until they got a good look at what was coming. When Thundercracker stumbled out everyone slowly put down their weapons.

"It's just Thundercracker." Laughed Jazz.

"Keep your weapons on him." Optimus spoke walking towards the Decepticon.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"What a sparkling." Ironhide laughed.

Optimus picked up Thundercracker by the head and sat him on his feet and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just you know…taking a flight tonight. It's really a nice night to do so." Thundercracker replied. Optimus looked at him and then the other Autobots.

"I don't believe you. You're here looking for Veronica for Megatron." Optimus growled.

Thundercracker's optics grew big and started stuttering, "Please let me explain!"

"You have a click to tell us." Optimus replied.

Thundercracker looked at the Autobot leader and then the Autobots. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay…you're right we are looking for Veronica! But someone's coming. Megatron won't tell me who, but it doesn't sound good."

Optimus looked at Thundercracker and then looked to the skies when he heard something overhead. "Oh no…this is not good!" yelled Thundercracker.

He got out of Optimus' grip and transformed and flew off into the skies. The Autobots pulled out all their guns and waited to see who came out of the crater. A massive body crawled out and stood taller than any of them. The figure was just a little taller than Optimus.

"Oh boy…" Hound whispered.

Red optics looked down at them and then started walking towards them. Ironhide pulled out his cannons and started firing at the new Decepticon. As the missals hit the imposter they ricocheted off the armor and went ever which way. Ironhide was stunned. Nothing has ever withstanded his cannons. "What the pit!?" Ironhide yelled.

Optimus came in front of Ironhide just as the Decepticon fired missals at them and deflected them with his sword. He jumped at the Decepticon and stabbed it in the chest. He jumped back hearing the screams in Cybertronian.

"You filthy Autobots do you have any idea who you're messing with?" A dark voice emitted from the Decepticon. All of them backed behind Optimus who stood still and then the Decepticon looked at all of them. "I am Jetfire the Decepticon back up squad."

"Really?Wow…thatmustsucktobebackup." Blurr said in a bunch.

"What did you say?" Jetfire asked walking over to Optimus. Blurr quickly ducked down behind his great leader.

When Jetfire got too close Optimus punched him in the face and sent him flying through the woods. The Autobots got out their weapons and went to attack. The sound of alien screaming came afterwards and a transforming jet flew away from the Autobots. Ironhide smiled and said, "Next time come with an army!"

Okay everyone we need to continue our search." Optimus said and started walking off. Everyone else followed suit and started again with the searching.

Jetfire weakly flew to the Decepticon base and fell to Megatron's feet. "What happened!? You were my strongest Decepticon!"

Jetfire glared up at Megatron and replied, "When I do attacks there are usually more then just me out there! I was a sitting duck!"

"Decepticons if you remember attack no matter how many Autobots. I've killed thousands on my own. No one else was with me."

"Well great one, no one is just like you. I require a team when I attack and if you don't have one well then you might as well count me out on your team."

"Where will you go?" Megatron laughed. "The Autobots despise you for what you did. Do you think that they'd take you in?"

Jetfire looked up at him and said, "I will serve you for now my Lord, but next time I need a team."

"And you shall have one." Megatron replied. Jetfire stood up and went to get medical attention from anyone who was around. He never knew why he joined the Decepticons when he first went to join the service. It was either Decepticons or Autobots…Decepticons seemed like a good choice at the time…

* * *

Finally when hearing there was nothing outside Veronica opened their huge door and looked out. There was nothing. Some trees had fallen down from what was outside earlier. All she wanted was her parents to be safe. If she went out to search for Optimus then they'd be fine. If the Decepticons found her she'd be able to handle them like before. As she started heading out she stopped her parents would start searching for her if she didn't leave a note.

She heaved a huge sigh and walked over to the cave and wrote a message to her parents telling them to not follow and stay out of sight. If the Decepticons found them then they'd be in deep trouble. She signed the note and looked over at her parents sleeping. She smiled a lonely smile and ran out the cave and closed it. The night was chilly and she hadn't realized. She'd always been with Optimus and he'd kept her warm. Just like in a horror movie the feeling of being watched always crawling up your spine. Veronica kept her arms around her and trying to find the Autobots.

The night was darker out than usual. The trees hovering over her like monsters ready to eat her alive. She tried not to think of the trees and only focused on seeing Optimus' face again. She smiled putting one hand out in front of her to make sure she didn't run into anything. "Oh Optimus…" she whispered in the dark.

She stepped over rocks and logs and trying to see where everything was, but she lost her footing and started sliding down on one foot with the other foot in the air. She then fell down and started rolling down a steep hill until she came to a stop, but when she did come to a stop she had to comprehend all what happened. She started feeling around when she felt a stump and a branch leading up to her. Her heart started pounding as she felt liquid on her hands. _Blood_. Veronica felt panic well up inside her and then the pain. She let out an ear piercing scream let anyone miles away could hear.

* * *

Optimus and the Autobots stopped when they heard a scream. A human scream. Optimus started running towards the direction where the scream came from. His lights were all on looking everywhere for any human that may be in trouble. The other Autobots were right behind him with lights shining in the direction Optimus was running hoping to see something on the sidelines.

* * *

A Decepticon was flying in the air and heard the scream and messaged all other Decepticons that a human scream was heard not far from where he was flying and wanted everyone with him in case the Autobots arrived first.

* * *

Veronica started to move and felt the pain in her body worsen. She needed to get herself off of the stump and try to find a place to go. She couldn't go back home and she was too far away from any where to go get help. She was most likely to die out in the middle of the woods. She started crying of pain. She tried again, but with the same result. The pain was more than she could bare and she passed out.

Optimus stopped for a second when he smelt blood. "Oh no. That's Veronica's blood." Optimus whispered and looked down and soon found Veronica with a branch through her torso. The Autobots watched as Optimus bent down to her and gently as he could pull her off of the branch and looked at the damage. "We need to get her to Ratchet right away."

Optimus gently wrapped her up in a cloth and started running as fast as he could to get to the Autobot base. The Autobots had their guns out just in case a Decepticon tried to attack. The sounds Decepticons were near and the laughs of them were close. "I'll take care of the Decepticons just make sure Optimus and Veronica are okay!" Ironhide yelled and started running towards the Decepticons. He jumped in the air catching one by the wing.

Optimus put his hands over Veronica making sure that no stray bullets accidentally came and shot her. The base was coming up and her heart beat was getting fainter. "Hang in there Veronica! Please Primus hang in there!"

"Optimus?" Veronica whispered faintly. She thought she was dreaming. The pain was slipping away and she was feeling so much better. The coldness was going away and slowly her body was getting warm. "Optimus are you there?" Her voice was hoarse and she heard a voice that seemed so far away. But she heard Optimus' voice and she was sure that he was near.

"I'm here Veronica. Stay with me! You gotta be strong! Stay with me!" Optimus ran into the base and found Ratchet.

"What's the matter Optimus? Whoa!" Ratchet exclaimed as he was being dragged.

"It's Veronica. She's hurt." Optimus replied stopping and showing Ratchet. When he saw the wound he quickly grabbed her and went to the med bay.

"I don't know Optimus…I don't know if she'll be able to make it…"

"Don't say that and just work on her! Make sure she lives!" Optimus yelled. His spark was pounding in his chest and watched as Ratchet started sewing up the wounds.

Once that was out of the way he looked at Optimus and said, "Now we need blood transfusions…and I don't know where we can get one in such short amount of time we have left…We'll have to make her half transformer."

"How are you going to do that?" Optimus asked.

"I'm going to need a piece of your spark and merge it with Veronica's heart. That way her body can take both blood and energon and not get hurt." Ratchet explained.

"I'll do it." Optimus said and climbed up on to a table. Ratchet opened his chest cavity and saw Optimus' spark pulsing there and then looked at Optimus.

"I'm going to turn you off for only a short while so that I can get a piece of the spark without you feeling pain." Optimus nodded and felt him being turned off. Once that was done he took a transformer sized knife and cut a small piece of the electrical spark and quickly ran over to Veronica's body. He put the spark in a metal casing and gently cut open Veronica's chest to expose her heart. Her heart was beating slowly and Ratchet knew that Veronica's body could either take the piece of spark or deny it and die right there.

He took a deep breath and took the piece of Optimus' spark and gently laid it on Veronica's heart. The heart stopped and the spark formed over her heart. At that time she'd been dead for only two seconds. Ratchet got some tongs and gently squeezed the heart and it did nothing. He waited hoping to see that it'll start beating very soon. "Come on Veronica."

* * *

Veronica felt a shock of electricity and then nothing. She was in a dark room. "Where am I?" she asked into the darkness. No one answered at first, but then a deep power voice answered.

"You are in the deep parts of space human female Veronica."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" she asked quickly a little scared.

"I am known as Primus. I am the transformers creator like 'God' if your creator. I created life on Cybertron and now…you can choose to live or die. It's your choice."

"But you still haven't answered how you know my name."

"Optimus Prime thinks about you all the time. I am connected to all transformers and know what they are all capable of. You…because of your injury you face death and a part of spark has been placed to beat instead so that you can consume energon, but also live like a human would. As I said it's your choice." Veronica stood there and then saw a blue light. She wanted to live. She wanted to be with her beloved Optimus Prime.

* * *

Veronica's heart started beating and Ratchet was shocked. It had been ten minutes and now her heart had started pumping again. He quickly sewed her up and then activated Optimus. "Sir…we need energon to help her body function. I will just need a drop."

"I'll give all to make sure she lives." Optimus replied.

Ratchet took a drop of energon and put it in Veronica's veins. Her body light up for a second, but then it went back to normal. Her heart beat went up to its normal beat and she was sleeping a steady sleep. Ratchet took a deep breath and said, "She's okay."

Optimus felt such relieve in his spark he opened the comlink and told all his men to come to the base everything was fine. He walked over to Veronica and took a chair to sit down. He gently caressed her face and watched her sleep. It was all he could ever hoped for. She was back, and she was okay. But with his spark in her and energon she could live longer than any human being and she could look young for the rest of her days. He smiled and bent down and gently kissed her head. "We're home together." He whispered.

* * *

Okay so what did you guys think? Veronica is immortal now! YEY! Keep reading, because its not over yet. Please review!


	24. Battle for Freedom

Its been way too long since I last updated this story! I'm so sorry! School a pain and now the break is almost over! *dies* But here is the next chapter to Hero. I hope you guys enjoy it and love it like I have when I wrote this. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

Battle for Freedom

The Autobots outside the base had gotten Optimus' message, but the Decepticons outside the base were still fighting trying to get past them to get to Veronica. "Ironhide to Optimus can you read hear me."

Optimus got the message and replied, "Optimus here, what's the matter?"  
"There's more Decepticons coming. It's too risky to fall back. They want Veronica sir; they won't leave until they have her!" Optimus looked down at Veronica and replied, "I'll be right out."

Ratchet watched Optimus get up from his place next to Veronica's bed, "Watch over her, if the Decepticons make it inside take off with her and don't turn back." Ratchet nodded and gave Optimus a salute. Optimus returned it and ran off to go rejoin the Autobots. When Optimus came out he looked to the skies and saw Decepticon forces firing upon the Autobots. Blurr was doing his best to keep the Decepticons away, but he was easily thrown aside.

Hound was fighting another Decepticon and as that was happening, the jets in the skies started firing up his men. Optimus' battle mask formed on his face and Optimus jumped in the air catching a Decepticon off guard. "I'm going down!" cried the Decepticon and Optimus jumped off it and went straight to another Decepticon.

"We'll just leave if you hand over the human!" it growled.

"You will never have her as long as my spark beats you will never have her!" Optimus yelled and punched the Decepticon in the face, energon pouring from the wound. He then looked up in the air and there was a group of Decepticon seekers and Jetfire the newest, strongest Decepticon was with him.

"Autobots front and center!" Optimus yelled. The Autobots knocked down their opponents and ran to the Autobot leader. "There are more Decepticons coming. Jetfire is with them, I'll take Jetfire and you guys can cover me. But we cannot let these Decepticons get a hold of Veronica you understand!?"

"Yes commander!" The Autobots replied and Optimus transformed his hand into his gun and started firing upon the Decepticons.

"Spread out, the Autobots are attacking!" yelled Jetfire and everyone started moving out of the way, but the shots still got some of the Decepticons and started going down. Optimus then jumped in the air and grabbed a hold of Jetfire.

Jetfire then transformed and grabbed a hold of Optimus by the neck, "You will give me the human female."

"Over my dead body." Optimus spat at the Decepticon.

"So be it." He growled and threw Optimus into many trees knocking them down. "You will be begging for me to kill you and I won't. I'll watch you suffer! You're going to wish you never met that little human girl!" Jetfire went to attack Optimus, but Optimus rolled out of the way and grabbed a hold of Jetfire's foot. He then flipped him over and got up.

"Or, you will be begging for mercy, because I don't think you know who you are messing with." Optimus growled his eyes showing a hint of purple. He went diving at Jetfire with his sword out.

* * *

Back at the hiding place Veronica's parents woke up and turned on the lights. "Veronica?" called out her mother.

Her father got up and started looking around until he saw a letter on the table. "Honey! You better come over here and look at this…"

His wife came over and they both read the note. "NO!" She cried and started heading towards the door.

"No, you can't go out there…"

"Richard we got to do something!" Patricia cried.

Richard put his arms around her and said, "We'll go out searching for her tonight."

Suddenly the earth shook and the humans went to get cover deeper in the cave. The next thing that happened as a transformed came through their roof and landed in the middle of their hiding place. The two couldn't tell if it was an Autobot or a Decepticon, but they didn't dare move. The transformer got up and then looked down. "I think I found the humans!"

* * *

Everyone stopped when that happened and Hound had his gun pointed at the Decepticon. You take the humans and I'll kill you."

"A little aggressive there don't you think." The Decepticon laughed.

"Don't test me."

"Oh I will…you see, if you shoot me and miss then you'll kill the young girl's parents…then you can be blamed for that." Hound stopped what he was doing. The Decepticon was right. "Also, even if you hit me and I fall back you'll also be killing the girl's parents…so either way you lose."

Hound grinded his teeth together and slowly lowered his gun. The Decepticon smiled and said, "All you Autobots are the same." He came at him and punched him in the jaw. Hound attack the Decepticon also which made the Decepticon stunned a little bit. The two were going at it and the humans inside were trying to find a way to get out before they were killed by one of the giant robots.

* * *

"You are weak!" cried out Jetfire laughing seeing Optimus on the ground trying to get up and Jetfire put a foot down on Optimus' back. "That human female of yours will soon be mine to give to Megatron. You won't be able to do anything to help her because you'll be dead!"

Optimus felt so much anger grow within him and he got up knocking Jetfire down. He then grabbed a hold of Jetfire and said, "What did you say!?" He then tightened his grip on Jetfire so that Jetfire couldn't speak and he started kicking Optimus. Optimus ignored the pain and yelled, "You never threaten my Veronica or me that way!"

He threw Jetfire down and then took out his sword and stabbed him in the back. Jetfire let out a mechanical screech and the Decepticons heard. Everyone stopped and Optimus pulled out his sword, "Now you go to Megatron and tell him that he will never get Veronica. Veronica is mine and she will never belong to him. She will never belong to anyone. She is a human being and my love."

Jetfire turned over and looked up at Optimus and lifted up his hand and made a fist, but his strength left him and he dropped his arm. Optimus then bent down and picked him up and said, "You will never get her, Decepticon." Then he threw the Decepticon over the trees and the rest of the Decepticons went to find him.

* * *

Back in the woods where Hound was fighting a Decepticon alone, the Decepticon punched Hound in the back of the head and then while the Autobot was trying to get focused the Decepticon threw a tree over the Autobot and then said, "Die here…you won't make it, no energon to clinch your thirst." Suddenly the two hear a noise from behind. The Decepticon looked around and saw Veronica's parents running off. "Oh no you don't." he said and jumped down in front of them and picked them up. "Lord Megatron will be very pleased to see at least one of his men caught some humans….oh yes very pleased."

* * *

The Decepticons retreated and all the Autobots gathered around Optimus. He looked at his men and said, "Where's Hound?" Everyone started looking around trying to find their comrade, but saw he was nowhere to be in sight. "We go out and search for him and we're not coming back until we find him."

"Or find the pieces of him scattered about." Ironhide muttered. They entered the forested and followed the trail of knocked down trees and easily found Hound under a tree.

"What happened Hound?" Optimus asked after they threw the tree off of him.

"A Decepticon got Veronica's parents…I tried to stop him, but he threw a tree on me and I couldn't move…I fear they are in grave danger." Hound whispered.

Optimus helped his comrade up and Ironhide got to the other side of him and they made it back to the Autobot base. Once there they entered the med bay and there was Veronica sitting up eating soft human food. The Autobots sat Hound down on another slab and Ratchet came out. "What happened?"

"Decepticon pinned him down under a tree…we just want to see if he's okay." Optimus replied. Then he focused his attention on Veronica and walked over. He smiled a sad smile when he bent down to her. "Hi there little one."

Veronica's eyes just started to swell up in tears and she quickly got up and hugged his face and not letting go. She was afraid if she did then she'd lose him forever and she had already been far away from him for far too long. "Its okay little one I'm here and I'm not letting go."

"I missed you so much Optimus…I went out in the middle of the night to find you…but I ended up falling instead and risking my life more than when I was in hiding. I was so foolish Optimus…please forgive me." She whispered and let a tear fall. Optimus caught the tear with his finger and looked at it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Veronica…nothing and I mean it." He whispered back and stroked her back. Veronica closed her eyes for what seemed minutes was only mere seconds.

"What about my parents? I left them a note…I hope they didn't go out to find me." Veronica whispered.

Optimus looked down at her and then looked to his Autobots. "Veronica…during the battle a Decepticon fell into your guys' hide out….your parents were not killed, but because they couldn't get you…they took your parents."

Veronica looked at him and whimpered, "What?"

The whole room went silent and Optimus whispered, "The Decepticons are taking your parents hostage until we hand you over…we're not going to do that you understand?"

"But if you don't…they'll kill my parents!" she yelled."

"We can't risk it Veronica…the Decepticons want you for some apparent reason and I can't do it…"

"Optimus! They're my parents!" she exclaimed.

"I know and we'll get them back. Veronica….we can't risk it, we need to find out what the Decepticons want with you. It just doesn't make sense."

Veronica collapsed and Optimus cupped her in his hand and picked her up and said, "We'll get them back. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No…." she replied and then looked up at him. "just please…we need to get them back as soon as possible."

Optimus nodded in agreement and turned to his men who heard what was going on and Ratchet came up to him. "Because of what we did….she will be able to heal faster and withstand pain better than other humans."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Optimus asked looking at Ratchet.

"I thought you best tell her….since you saved her life." He whispered and then looked down at Veronica and smiled then walked off.

"What's going on Optimus?" she asked.

Optimus took a huge breath and said, "When you fell and got stabbed through your middle by that huge branch there was very little chance of you surviving…So what we did was Ratchet took a small part of my spark and put it in you so know your heart is a spark and it can take in blood and energon. There was no other way to save you."

"So then my dream was real…" she whispered.

"What dream" asked Optimus.

"A dream…I was in the middle of life and death and a voice started talking to me…he said that he was Primus and he was connected to every transformer and now he was connected to me because you gave me part of your spark and it was my choice if I wanted to live or die, and then I thought of you and said I wanted to live." She replied looking up at Optimus.

"You spoke to Primus?" he asked.

"I think so." She replied and Optimus lifted her up and put her on his shoulder and smiled, "We have a lot of time to make up for."

"Yes….oh yes Optimus. I've missed you too much. I got sick almost from being apart from you for so long." She whispered to him.

Optimus nodded agreeing with her and walked out of the room down to his room. "I've really missed this place…though I wasn't here long, though but I missed it." Suddenly doors opened from Optimus' room and out came Sam and Mikaela.

"Veronica!" cried Mikaela. Optimus sat Veronica down and watched as the humans tackled her in happiness. They were so happy to see their friend with them…and alive. Optimus smiled down at the humans…he was happy to see everything was almost back to normal.

* * *

At the Decepticon base the Decepticons brought in Jetfire and the two humans. Megatron watched this and asked, "What happened?"

One of the Decepticons looked up at Megatron and said, "Jetfire got the slag beat out of him by Optimus Prime."

Megatron clinched his claw like hands and asked, "Did you bring the human I asked for?"

"Oh sir….the Autobots have her now….we couldn't get her before they went in the base it was heavily guarded and…the Autobots knew how to fight."

"Of course they how to fight! Why do you think we've been fighting them for millions of solar cycles?!" Megatron yelled. All the Decepticons went to hide and Soundwave along with some of the other Decepticons who were in higher ranks stayed with him.

"So…these two humans are Veronica's parents?" he asked.

Soundwave replied, "Yes sir…one of the newer Decepticons found them and took them with him."

Megatron looked up at him and said, "Bring him to me."

Soundwave went and got the Decepticon and brought him to Megatron. Megatron rewarded him with days off and no worry about anything. Megatron took hold of the humans and said, "The Autobots will do anything to try and get you back…I'd love to see them try."

"The won't do it!" cried out the mother, "They know when someone is worth saving and when they're not…though our daughter will want us back I hope they do not save us."

Megatron smiled cruelly down at them and said, "You will wish for me to kill you very soon. I will not kill you, but torture you every day and stop so that you're barely alive."

* * *

Veronica's parents took in huge breaths knowing this was what they needed to do to keep their daughter safe…from what they heard she was with the Autobots which made them feel so much better. They closed their eyes and held on tight to one another and were prepared to feel the torture upon them.

* * *

Once the three were done visiting Optimus took Veronica to his room and sat her down on his recharge berth. She walked around on it, it felt like a bed…she guess that it was their term for a bed. She watched Optimus walked around the room. She was so happy to be home. "Are you going to take up the whole bed or am I going to have to sleep on the floor?" he asked.

Veronica quickly moved from the center of the bed so that Optimus could lay down. Once he did though he grabbed a hold of Veronica and held her to him. Veronica felt Optimus' heat from his body warm her body up so quickly she was hot in a blink of an eye. He then lifted her above his head and had her looking down on him. "I missed you so much."

"As I did you." She replied and kissed one of Optimus' massive fingers. Optimus smiled and brought her down to him and kissed her on her head. He laid her on his chest and Veronica curled up and scooted until she slid down his chest onto his neck and under his chin. Optimus chuckled and gently tucked his chin down giving her a hug and whispered, "We'll get your parents back."

"Thank you Optimus."

Optimus smiled. He was just so happy to have Veronica back and just having her with him again made him feel like a teenaged sparkling. The rest of the night was very peaceful and when the next day began Optimus woke up. He found Veronica at the very place she fell asleep at last night. He gently poked her with his finger and she batted the finger away.

Seeing this was going nowhere he finally picked her up and kissed her head and whispered, "Time to get up love."

Veronica mumbled in her sleep and tried to turn over, but could not. Finally she opened her eyes to Optimus. "What?"

"Its time to get up." Optimus whispered and kissed her again.

"I don't wanna get up. I'm tired." She moaned.

"We need to get your parents today remember?" Optimus reminded her.

"Oh yes! I'm coming with you." She exclaimed.

"No, you're staying here with Ratchet so that nothing happens to you. Again we can't let the Decepticons get a hold of you." Veronica crossed her arms not happy with the situation.

"Optimus I want to come too. Heck they're my parents. I should be able to come and help!"

Optimus shook his head again and replied, "No Veronica. Do you realize what the Decepticons would do to you? Do to me!? You're the most valuable thing in my life. If anything happened to you I'd not be able to live the rest of my life fully. I'd be in depression I'd probably have Jazz become the new leader and I'd just stay at the base do paper work all the time. You can't go out there…not while it's not safe."

Veronica looked at Optimus and sighed, "You get my parents back safely I'll stay here permanently."

Optimus smiled and kissed her again then took her to the mess hall where Mikaela and Sam were having their breakfast. "Good morning sleepy heads." Spoke Mikaela.

Veronica looked down at what was being fixed and then heard her stomach growl. Optimus chuckled and sat her down. "I'll come back to see you before I leave."

"Okay Optimus." She replied and watched him walk off. She went to sit down at the table just as Sam put her plate down.

"So…how is everything with you and the big guy since you've been gone for a little while?"

"It's very well…though he won't let me come with him to go save my parents." She sighed. The two said nothing and then that's when Veronica knew something was up. "Okay…what's up? You guys aren't saying anything…don't tell me you're going too!"

Mikaela and Sam were quiet and Veronica exclaimed, "NO! Oh no, why do you get to go and I have to stay here? It's not fair. I have the same amount of right to go save my parents as you do."

"We've had experience with these guys though. I mean Sam killed Megatron the last time we were in a battle." Mikaela replied.

"So? It was your guys first time too wasn't it? I need to go and get some action. Take me with you." She pleaded.

"Sorry…but Ratchet is staying here and if he found out you weren't here….when we got back we'd be killed!"

"Chickens." Veronica muttered.

"Hey we're not chickens!" Sam exclaimed.

"Quiet down Sam, she's trying to make you say yes so she can go. I do it to you all the time remember?"

"Oh lord…why do guys always fall for it?" Sam asked.

"Because they're too worried about their masculinity," Mikaela replied. Sam looked at her and replied, "We do not!"

"Told you so," Mikaela replied trying hard not to laugh. Then at that time Optimus came back and poked Veronica.

"As I said I came to say my good byes." He whispered.

"Why can't I come! You're letting Sam and Mikaela go!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Not this again…look if it weren't about you I'd let you go….but—

"Optimus…when the Decepticons were after me you let me go…though Bumblebee did get captured by Sector 7, but still…I risked my life to protect that cube. You don't want her going because you care about her too much…let her come and we'll be at her side and not leaving it." Sam pointed out.

Optimus put his fingers over his optics and sighed, "Okay, you can come Veronica. But—

Optimus couldn't finish his sentence because Veronica was already climbing up his leg and giving him hugs and kisses. "Thank you Optimus! Thank you so much!"

He then grabbed her up and held her to his face and replied, "Don't make me regret this decision. If you do I won't ever let you go on any missions again."

Veronica saluted to her boyfriend and then jumped on his face giving him hugs and kissing his lips. She was just so happy to be with him. "You do know that I am going to be riding with you right."

"Of course I wouldn't have you ride with anyone else anyways." Optimus chuckled and put her down. "Looks like Ratchet will be coming too now."

Everyone smiled. Everyone was happy and now there were no more complaining. Optimus took Veronica down to the control center and the two humans followed. When they got there, there were more humans than expected. "Captain Lennox!" exclaimed Sam.

"Hey Sam how are you doing?" Lennox laughed. There was also Epps there along with many other people from the army.

"So when do we leave Optimus?" Lennox asked.

"We leave now…we can't let Veronica's parents wait any longer."

Everyone transformed and the humans boarded with their transformer partners and drove off. Trying to find the Decepticon base this time around was going to be harder…simply because of the fact that because they had been there before the Decepticons most likely changed, but the Autobots were going to make sure though before they went searching again.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Burke were screaming their heads off. Blood running down their arms and legs, and all Megatron was do was laugh. He loved seeing the creatures in pain. Then suddenly Starscream landed down in the center of the base. "Lord…Megatron it seems you don't have the technology like you used to have….I wonder why."

"Starscream…you will pay for what you did to me." Megatron growled.

"Those were the humans my lord. I was the one attacking the humans." Starscream replied, "But now since I'm back…you seem to have enough play time."

"You're on my turf Starscream…give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and right now."

"Well simple…you are not a heartless leader like me." Starscream laughed and Megatron shot him in the chest. Starscream stopped laughing right there and started coughing. "Okay….maybe I was wrong."

"Did you come here alone Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Did you find me that stupid when I worked under your command?" Suddenly all his Decepticons came through the ceiling and said, "I'm taking control here."

Suddenly all of Megatron's Decepticons came in with their weapons ready. "Or I was mistaken."

"You will figure out Starscream that I am always prepared."

* * *

The Autobots drove to the old location and found that the Decepticons weren't there. "You know Optimus I was with the Decepticons before remember?"

"You know Veronica, I like to think that you never were with them…."

"But you're always worried about me dying…you died one me once already!" she cried.

Optimus activated his holoform and whispered, "I'm sorry dear….I really am. I'm just really nervous right now."

"You nervous?" she asked with a look of shock on her face.

Optimus then played with her, "Yes, I am allowed to get nervous."

The two were playing around until they saw lasers firing straight ahead. Optimus took Veronica under his arm and held her tight to him. "Its going to be a bumpy ride dear."

"I'm ready!"

All the Autobots and the humans were bumping down the path and Optimus ran straight into the base there inside were the Decepticons fighting against one another. Starscream with Megatron and many others, when they saw the Autobots they looked at each other and started firing upon them.

Optimus let Veronica out and transformed and the other Autobots did the same. The humans went to get Veronica's parents as the Autobots went and took on the other Decepticons. The humans made a human ladder and Veronica made it to the top and untied her parents. Her parents looked at her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're saving you mom, dad! Come on!" With that said the humans got down from the ladder. Jetfire watched as this happened. Sure he had tried getting the girl before, but now…it just seemed a waist. He had never known that humans could be that smart and actually do that, but seeing it with his own optics he smiled and looked at Megatron looking at him through the fight.

* * *

Jetfire turned around and walked off. Suddenly something fell in front of him and it started to transform. He bent down and looked at it and a fist came out and punched him in the nose. "What the slag!?"

As it finished transforming it did a scan on Jetfire. "Decepticon alert." It spoke with a female voice.

"Arcee? It's me Jetfire?" The femme transformer just looked at him and then did a scan on the internet of a good disguise. She then transformed into a purple motorcycle. Then she transformed back into her robot form with purple armor.

"Jetfire huh? Decepticon….sorry gotta hurt you."

Jetfire made a face and turned around to go somewhere, but Arcee turned him around and punched him through the wall. Everyone stopped and looked through the hole. "Hey guys."

* * *

Optimus blinked a couple times and exclaimed, "Arcee!?"

Veronica looked up at the two and exclaimed, "Oh don't tell me I have to compete with this femme now!"

Optimus looked down at her and chuckled and said, "No, this is Arcee, she's one of the great femme warriors we have." Arcee looked down at Veronica and then at all the other humans. She was taller than them, but not that much taller only around five feet above them.

"Well…at least I don't have to worry." Veronica said with a smile.

Sam looked behind them and said, "Okay….guys…in case you didn't notice we're still in the Decepticon base."

Optimus turned around and then looked at Arcee and Bumblebee. "Get the humans out of here!"

Arcee grabbed up Veronica and her family and Bumblebee grabbed up Sam and Mikaela. The rest of the humans in the army kept firing upon the Then suddenly Ravage came running out of the base and started chasing down Arcee. Arcee put the three humans under one arm and shot the panther down. Arcee put the three down and watched as the Autobots came running out along with the humans. "Everyone back here safely?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied to Optimus. Optimus bent down and picked up Veronica and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

Starscream came out of the rubble and looked around. There was nothing around…but rubble. Megatron was second to come out and see Starscream. "I will go to that Autobot base and show those Autobots terror."

* * *

When the Autobots got back to the base everyone was safe inside. Veronica's parents were hugging their daughter and soon they got their rooms set for them. Optimus carried Veronica away from her parents and went to their room. "My dear…I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Wait until what?"  
"You're old enough to be wed….I love you and every moment I'm with you…I want you to be mine…"

"Optimus, I am old enough to be yours any day."

Optimus smiled and activated his holoform. He kissed her mouth so tenderly and brought the covers over them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	25. Battle Has Only Begun

Okay I am so sorry for not updating! I feel so horrible! I blame it all on school because that's what I've been doing for the last few months. Now I'm out of school and free for the summer YEY! Again I'm terribly sorry for the wait and this chapter isn't my longest, but I hope you like it. please feel free to read and enjoy then review!

* * *

Chapter 25

Battle has Only Begun

Veronica and Optimus laid together she laying in his arms and her head resting on his chest. She looked up at him and said, "So how do Transformers get married?"

Optimus looked at her and said, "Well…we do say some vows like you humans do…but we don't have a priest to wed us. We are able to read our own vows and then we merge our sparks to one. A piece of each spark is part of the other and that what keeps the two together, no longer being apart."

"But what about you and Elita? She never died….are you still her mate?" Veronica asked fully alert and turned over to see her lover's face.

"We are no longer spark mates because I believed her to be dead all those years and now she is no longer the Autobot she once was. Her spark has died within me and mine in hers. Though she may think we're still one, we are not."

Veronica looked at him and then thought on it. "So…when are we able to be married?"

Optimus sighed; this was a hard question for him to answer. Sure he couldn't wait until she was of age, but he didn't want her to get in trouble nor he get in trouble. The human world was so much different than the transformer world. "When you turn eighteen we'll get married."

"But Optimus…that's like in two years." Veronica whined.

"Its less than two years, your birthday is coming up. You'll be turning seventeen." Optimus replied. Veronica sighed, she knew he was right, but she just couldn't wait that long. She wanted to be married to Optimus now so that she wouldn't have to worry about any femmes trying to take him away from her. But she knew he would never do so. He didn't go after Elita One when she came…then she was Blackarachnia, a Decepticon…now she is dead…hopefully.

"What are you thinking about?" Optimus asked softly seeing her thinking look on her face. Veronica looked up at Optimus and then looked down at her hands. "Are you still thinking about the marriage process?"

Veronica looked back up at Optimus and then replied, "Yeah…I just…it seems so long to wait."

Optimus gave a sad smile and gently picked her up in his hands and held her above his face, "It may seem long right now, but as the days past you'll see how fast time goes by."

Veronica looked at him and then sighed, "I guess you're right."

Optimus chuckled, "I've been around way before your world was created. I sure hope I'm right."

This made Veronica laugh, "Oh god, now I have you envisioned as this old creepy guy with wrinkles all over." Optimus made a look and gave her a gentle rub on the head messing up her hair. "Hey!" Veronica exclaimed.

Optimus just laughed and sat her down on his chest and watched as she ran up to his face and climbed up to sit on his nose. "You're so evil!"

"No I'm not, that's Megatron's job." Optimus replied.

"Well I think you took over." Veronica laughed.

Optimus then picked her up by the collar of her shirt and said, "You know I could become a monster like Megatron." He took out his fingers and then said, "The tickle monster!"

"NO!" Veronica screamed as she saw the giant fingers come closer to her. She tried pushing the fingers away, but only was able to hold off one as the other four began to tickle her all over. As he was tickling her she was screaming her head off. No Autobots came in to check on her, but who did really surprised Optimus.

"Okay Optimus, put my baby girl down. I'm the only tickle monster this girl has." Yelled out her father.

Optimus stopped and looked down and said, "I'm sorry Richard, but it seems I'm her tickle monster now." Veronica's father marched up to Optimus' foot and said, "Put my baby girl down now!"

Optimus looked down at Veronica's father and then at Veronica. He gently put her down next to her father. Veronica looked at her father and then began to run. "Come back here! The tickle monster hasn't seen you yet!" her father cried out behind her.

"Yes he did and I've had enough of being tickled!" Veronica yelled.

Optimus watched in amusement as the two ran all over the room chasing one another. It wasn't until Veronica came running up to Optimus and started climbing up his leg when Richard finally stopped. He looked up at her and shook her head and said, "You were always a fast runner."

"I know, that's why I always out ran you and never got tickled. This guy is the only person…well not only person…well he and his men and others like him I can't outrun." Veronica replied breathless.

Richard looked up at Optimus and said, "Don't try any funny business with my daughter."

"Would never dream of doing that with her until we're married sir," Optimus replied.

Veronica's father just shook his head and left. Then finally Optimus picked Veronica up and said, "I think it's about time to go to sleep don't you?"

"Yeah I guess…you act like a teenager when you spoke to my dad." Veronica laughed.

Optimus then arched a mechanical optic brow and said, "Oh?"

"Uh oh."

* * *

Right above the base flew Starscream targeting on the Autobot's base. A smug look on his face would show you what he was thinking of at that very point of time. "You Autobot filth are going to be mine to destroy and your little human will be mine to experiment on."

He then started firing upon the base.

* * *

As Optimus and Veronica were finally getting to sleep they heard something hit the base and then alarm systems going off. Optimus jumped out of bed with Veronica's clutched to his chest. He didn't want to let her go, not this time. This time she was staying with him. "Autobots report!" Optimus yelled in his comlink.

"Its Starscream sir!" Ironhide responded and started firing at the Decepticon jet. The rest of the Autobots ran outside. Hound next to Ironhide firing upon the Decepticon jet. Ratchet stayed at the computers and then yelled, "More Decepticons coming!"

Optimus went to Veronica's parents room and dropped Veronica inside. Then along came Bumblebee with Sam and Mikaela. "What's the meaning of this? We can't help out this time?"

"No one is to help this time, its too dangerous." Optimus replied and closed the door and sealed off the crack at the bottom of the door.

"This is not fair!" Mikaela yelled.

Veronica didn't say anything, but laid down and tried to go to sleep and murmured, "Now you know how I felt."

Mikaela turned around and shot a look at Veronica and said, "But in the end you were allowed to go."

"Yeah, but that took a long time of begging." Veronica replied.

Mikaela groaned and Veronica's parents did their best to try and comfort the three teens. "I hope everyone comes out of the battle alright."

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee ran out to battle fighting off as many of the cons they could handle. Jetfire landed in front of Optimus and smiled, I believe you and I need a rematch."

"Stand down Jetfire!" yelled Megatron. Optimus looked at Megatron bewildered at what he heard. "Decepticons stop!"

Everyone was in shock at what they heard come out of the Decepticon leader's mouth. Optimus looked at his brother and watched him walk towards him. "Prime…you and I are after the same con…Starscream. This will be the only time I will work with you if you help me defeat Starscream."

"What happened? You've gone haywire?" Optimus asked, but then thought on it and said, "We'll help you, but you are not allowed near the base, we may be fighting together, but you're still our enemy."

Megatron gritted his teeth for a moment and then replied, "Fine."

The two brothers looked up at the sky at Starscream and then watched as he started to grow. "This is not good." Jazz spoke out. Optimus and Megatron looked up at Starscream and then to each other.

"We're going to have to everything in our power to try and weaken him…how is he growing like that?" Optimus spoke aloud.

Megatron turned to him and replied, "Raw, evil power." Megatron replied, then he looked at his brother once more, "I think we will get better shot of him if we flew."

"Easy for you to say Decepticon, but some of us can't fly." Hound retorted.

Megatron transformed and Optimus jumped on the back of the alien jet and flew up in the air. Hound then looked at the other Decepticons and Autobots. "Well…it looks like we get to wrangle up some cattle boys."

Ironhide started laughing and started heading towards Blackout and said, "Okay Blackie, you and me."

"I don't think so, you're too heavy." Blackout grunted.

Ironhide looked down at himself and back at Blackout and said, "Look Blackie I'm smaller than you, so you either let me on or cut back on the energon. That is unless you want to deal with this guy for the rest of your pathetic life." Ironhide pointing to the growing Starscream Blackout grumbled.

When Blackout didn't make another noise, Ironhide contacted Optimus and Optimus told Megatron and Megatron blasted out Blackout. Blackout looked at Ironhide and said, "You treat me like a horse I throw you off."

"I love rodeos!" Ironhide exclaimed and took out his cannons. Blackout grumbled hearing this from the brute of an Autobot. Blackout started flying and Ironhide grabbed a hold of one of the helicopter's legs and flew up in the air.

"You have to lose some weight Autobot." Blackout grumbled.

"Well you should work out more." Ironhide retorted.

* * *

The other Autobots got with other Decepticons. Arcee and Jetfire ended up teaming up together. "So…Arcee about that punch earlier…"

"I'm not apologizing Jetfire, you're a Decepticon and that's that."

"But…what if I was thinking about changing sides?" whispered Jetfire. Arcee froze and looked down at the Jet's face.

"Are you trying to win a date with me or something?" Arcee asked aggravated.

"Maybe…" Jetfire replied hopeful.

Arcee grumbled and yelled, "Focus on the giant jet in front of you and less attention to me!"

"Will you say yes?"

"NO!" Arcee yelled.

"Okay then I'll just not pay attention." Jetfire replied.

Arcee felt as though she could kill the Decepticon. "FINE! If you get us out of here alive I'll date you!"

Jetfire, being happy focused on the growing Starscream and started firing with Arcee's help. "Hang on Arcee!"

"Why didn't I think of that!?" yelled Arcee holding on to Jetfire's back. He chuckled feeling her grip him and kept firing on the growing Starscream.

* * *

"YOU THINK YOU PUNY AUTOBOTS AND DECEPTICONS CAN DESTROY ME!? THE ALL POWERFUL STARSCREAM!?"

"You always thought you were something Starscream." Megatron yelled. Optimus took out his swords and jumped at Starscream digging them into his armor, and cutting wires. Megatron then transformed and started firing upon Starscream. Starscream just started laughing and swatted him like he was a fly. Megatron fell to the ground creating a huge crater.

He then focused his attention on Optimus and smiled, "Your turn Prime."

Optimus looked up as he saw a hand come towards him. Just as he thought he wouldn't survive Jetfire with Arcee and Blackout with Ironhide and the rest of the joint gangs came in firing upon the giant transformer. Optimus took out his swords and jumped down to check on his brother. The Autobots and Decepticons flew around Starscream attacking every little place where they could think of.

Starscream just merely laughed and fired up his cannon and blasted the small transformers away. Optimus looked up and saw all their men falling out of the sky. He looked down at his brother and yelled, "Get up!"

Megatron looked at Optimus and said, "Destroy me now Optimus, for this will be your only chance to do so."

Optimus looked down at his brother and replied, "Not today, we have other things to worry about!" Optimus picked up Megatron and threw him over his shoulder and looked at the Autobots and Decepticons on the ground. Suddenly he heard crying.

"Arcee! NO! Please Arcee, please say you're okay!" Jetfire cried out loud. Optimus walked over to Jetfire to see Arcee in a crater with Jetfire on top of her trying to wake her up. "Please wake up Arcee! Please!"

"I'm awake." Grumbled Arcee.

Jetfire jumped for joy and asked, "Can you get up?"

Arcee looked up at him and replied, "If you weren't on top of me I'd be able to get up."

Jetfire quickly jumped off of her and helped her up. He saw Optimus with Megatron thrown over his shoulder and then looked around at the rubble and there above them was Starscream hovering over them. "Have a nice nap?"

Optimus quickly put Megatron down, "RATCHET! WE NEED HELP BACK HERE!?"

* * *

Ratchet looked at the monitor and saw Starscream bigger than the tallest building around and replied, "This is going to be a little interesting."

* * *

Veronica, Mikaela and Sam were all pounding on the door trying to get someone's attention. They wanted to know what was going on. Why weren't anyone telling them anything!? "I'm getting tired of this crap; sure we're humans, but still! This is our planet!" yelled Mikaela.

The other two nodded in agreement with her. Then Veronica added, "Well…you guys are still human."

The two paused and Veronica's parents looked over at her and asked, "What?"

"Well…when I had escaped from our hideout I kinda slipped and a stick went through me…Ratchet did surgery on me and put a little piece of Optimus' spark in my heart and put energon inside me…so, they don't know what's going to happen to me…they said I may live as long as them."

"Veronica…" her father started, but failed to complete the sentence. Veronica made a small smile and then said, "Okay guys we need to get out of here some how."

Sam looked up at the walls and found a vent. "There's something we could crawl through, but we'd need a tall, tall ladder."

The other humans looked up and saw the vent. "Oh yeah….I need to get my ladder from home." Commented Richard.

* * *

Ratchet quickly transformed and rushed outside to the Autobots and Decepticons aid. "I've told the human military what was going on, they're going to try and keep things quiet, but they're sending some of their weapons."

Megatron looked at Ratchet and replied, "Humans? Why humans?"

"May I remind you Megatron that a human killed you once."

Megatron growled and said, "Where is he?"

Optimus grabbed a hold of Megatron and yelled, "Right now is not the time for your revenge! If we don't do something fast then we will not live to see the next day!"

Megatron looked at Optimus knowing his brother was right he wrenched himself away from Optimus and looked to Soundwave on the ground slowly picking himself up. "All Decepticons who are able to get up follow me! The rest of you see the medic!"

Optimus watched as his men slowly got up and when they did he made sure they were okay. Ironhide was perfectly okay. "Are you okay old friend?"

Ironhide looked at Optimus and replied, "You should know me by now Prime. Its going to take more than that to take me down."

Optimus just chuckled and then looked at Ratchet and asked, "How are the humans doing?"

Ratchet looked at Optimus and replied, "They still want out."

Optimus shook his head and replied, "When will they ever learn?"

* * *

Veronica, Sam, and Mikaela made a giant ladder and were able to squeeze through the vent. Once the three were in there they peeked out called down to Veronica's parents. "If Ratchet or one of the other Autobots come in here, cover for us!"

The parents were about to protest when the teenagers disappeared out of sight. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Go after them." Richard suggested. His wife looked at the ladder and nodded in agreement and started climbing up to sneak behind the teens, could never trust them for an instant…that is until they were out of the teen stage.

* * *

Ratchet walked back to the med bay with a few tagalongs. He sat them down on tables and worked out the kinks they had going on from fighting with Starscream. After he was done fixing them up he went to check on the humans. "Veronica, Sam, Mikaela? How are you guys doing?" When he saw they were missing he quickly contacted Optimus through his comlink. "Optimus sir…"

"What's the matter Ratchet?"

"The humans aren't here."

There was a sudden silence and Optimus replied, "What?!"

"Sir, it looks like they made a ladder and climbed out into a vent. Even Veronica's parents are missing!"

Optimus let out a huge sigh and said, "Start a security check through the whole base. Try to find them before they make it out into the battle field."

"Your humans escape again?" Megatron chuckled. Optimus glared at Megatron and Megatron of all transformers knew that look. He had been given that look too many times to count before Optimus would try and take him down. Suddenly they heard whistling and saw jets come flying in and start firing upon Starscream.

"You stupid fleshlings!" he yelled and was about to fire before Optimus fired at his hand and then grabbed hold of Megatron as they soared up to Starscream's head. There Optimus lunged at Starscream and shot his face, Starscream pulled out his guns and shot Optimus down. He hit Megatron on his way down.

* * *

As Veronica was seeing the outside world she saw Optimus falling to the ground to his death. "OPTIMUS!" She screamed and tried getting out, but it was too late. The earth shook as Optimus hit the ground. Everyone was quiet…not movement came from everywhere. Soon Autobots were running to their leader's aid.

But soon their view was blocked by a red optic.

* * *

Oooooo! Cliffie! Please review and find out more...hopefully very soon. I'll be updating more now since I'm out of school. :D Please review!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

!

!


	26. The Fallen's Arrival

Well I'm on an updating role. LOL! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Hero, one of the longest chapters I've written in a while I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

The Fallen's Arrival

"What do we have here?" the deep voice rumbled as the red optic. Veronica, Sam, and Mikaela all started scooting back.

"Starscream get away from there!" Optimus's voice rang in Veronica's ears. The red optic moved from the hole and focused on Optimus. Veronica and the rest of them kept moving back until they ran into Veronica's parents.

"What's the matter with you?" Richard exclaimed.

"Starscream is out there and he's huge…I mean he's bigger than huge!" Veronica exclaimed as quietly as she could. "We need to get back to the hanger and fast."

Starscream looked down at Optimus and laughed, "We've been through his you cannot defeat me. I'm too powerful for you to defeat! I'll destroy this planet with one blast!"

"You will not!" Yelled Optimus and took a fighting stance. He then charged at Starscream's feet and started climbing up the giant Decepticon. Megatron watched in a distance and took flight away from the battle. He had more matters to attend to.

Optimus used his hooks climbing up the leg of Starscream. Starscream swatted at him, but this time Optimus was ready. He jumped on Starscream's hand and as he swung his hand in the air Optimus landed on Starscream's head and started sticking his sword in wires and cutting his face. Starscream growled as he went to flick Optimus, but Optimus jumped out of the way and fired his weapon at the giant hand making a hole in Starscream's hand.

"You pesky Autobot, you're going to pay for that!" Starscream screamed.

Optimus went up to the Decepticon's face and growled, "Let me see your optics." He then plunged his sword into the red optic causing energon to squirt out of the wound.

"Stop it this instant!" Starscream yelled as he finally caught the Autobot within his grasp. "Say goodbye to this primus forsaken planet."

"Optimus!" Optimus looked away from Starscream and saw Ironhide, and Arcee with Jetfire. Jetfire dropped them off on top of Starscream and started distracting them Jetfire then came around and landed on Starscream's hand and started firing on the wires. Starscream then let go of Optimus and Starscream caught him before he could fall.

"Jetfire?"

"I'm switching sides." Jetfire explained through his thick English accent. Optimus nodded and let go as Jetfire was circling around. Optimus landed right next to Ironhide and smiled at him. "Ready to blow this con?"

"Been ready Optimus." Ironhide replied. Before they could do anything Starscream's whole body started shaking and everyone of them fell off. Jetfire dived down and caught Arcee and then did his best to save Optimus and Ironhide, but they were too heavy and he watched as they fell to the ground.

"Do something!" cried out Arcee.

Jetfire looked at her and then dived down to the ground where Ironhide and Optimus landed. She jumped off of Jetfire and ran towards them. "Are you two okay?" she asked them as they started getting up.

Optimus stood up and looked over to where Starscream was standing, but found he wasn't standing there, but his regular sized body lying where he was standing. Optimus walked over to Starscream and loaded his weapon "Starscream you threatened the wrong planet."

Before Optimus could fire the rest of the Decepticons started firing on the Autobots. "Step away from the Decepticon! Megatron wants him alive."

"If he wanted him alive he should have stayed." Optimus growled and aimed his weapon at the Decepticons.

"Autobots fire!" Optimus yelled and everyone started firing their weapons at the Decepticons around them.

Starscream slowly regained consciousness and saw that he was back to his normal size. He saw the Autobots had their backs towards him and Optimus was closest to him. He transformed his hand into a gun and fired at Optimus.

Optimus felt a sudden pain in his leg and saw he had a hole in it. He turned around and saw Starscream. Starscream was about to fire again when he looked at the other Decepticons and stood sideways. Both of his hands now guns he fired them both at the same time. He shot Starscream in the abdomen. "Ironhide take Starscream to the base and lock him up."

Ironhide still firing at the Decepticons followed his commander's order. He went over to Starscream and started dragging him across the ground to the base. "MAKE SURE IRONHIDE GETS THERE OKAY! DON'T STOP FIRING AT THE DECEPTICONS!" Optimus yelled over the fire.

"Sir you need medical attention on your leg." Hound spoke.

"I'll get treatment when this is over." Optimus growled.

Optimus continued to fire at the Decepticons and then finally started charging at them. The other Autobots did the same. Jetfire flew over top of them and dropped a huge bomb on the Decepticons. Soundwave fired back a missile that hit Jetfire in the wing and caused him to go crashing down. "Decepticons attack." Soundwave spoke.

Just as they began to fire again electricity filled the air and then a rusty old bot came flying into dead man's territory. Everyone stopped, never seeing anything like that before started moving closer to see who came to earth through a space bridge. Optimus was the first to get close to it and turned it over. The jet was solid black. "Autobot or Decepticon?" the transformer suddenly asked as its red optics stared at Optimus.

"Autobot…"

"Before you jump to conclusions…I am an Autobot. I am a former Decepticon, but I changed a long time ago to the Autobots." The black jet spoke.

Optimus got his guns ready on the Decepticons and so did the rest of the Autobots. The Decepticons saw they were getting nowhere and flew off. The Autobots fired at them blowing a circuit in one of them, but was still able to get away. "Go get Jetfire." Optimus said.

"I'm right here Optimus." The jet spoke.

Optimus looked down at the black jet. "I'm sorry sir, but Jetfire is over there."

"His wing got shot didn't it? Got shot by Soundwave?"

"How did you know?" Optimus asked as he bent down to Jetfire.

Jetfire looked at Optimus and replied, "As I said I am Jetfire." The accent was still there, but raspier. Arcee brought forth Jetfire who was limping and sat him down next to the old Jetfire. "Yeah I was good looking back in the day."

The young Jetfire looked at the old and then at Optimus. "Optimus who is this?"

"Jetfire…meet yourself in years to come." Optimus replied.

Jetfire's red optics grew big as he looked back at Jetfire. "No way…you can't be me…I mean I'm right here."

Jetfire just chuckled and looked at his young self. "There is much for me to tell…something is coming and that is the main reason why Megatron and the Decepticons left…something bad is coming to this planet." The Autobots helped the two Jetfires up to their feet and walked to the base.

* * *

Veronica and the rest of the humans made it back to the room where they escaped from and there waiting was Ratchet. He grabbed all the humans and carried them to the med bay. Just entering were the Autobots. Ratchet put them on a table and when he saw Optimus's wound he forced him down on a table so he could fix him up. Veronica saw the hole in his leg and gasped.

Optimus looked over at her and tried to comfort her. "It really doesn't hurt that bad." Ratchet then pitched a wire and he yelped in pain. Veronica's eyes became pained seeing that he was in pain.

"Sowhatisgoingon?Whyhasthisoldcootcomeheretowarnus?Warnusaboutwhat!?" Blurr spoke.

The old Jetfire looked at Blurr's direction and replied, "The Fallen is coming."

"TheFallen?WhoisTheFallen!?" Blurr yelled.

Hound walked over to Blurr and hit him on the head knocking him to the ground. "Thank you." Jetfire thanked Hound.

"No problem. He gets on our nerves all the time. Someone just has to go over and hit him in the head and he's quiet for a little bit." Hound replied.

Everyone settled down as they focused their attention to the old Jetfire, "The Fallen was a Prime when our race had begun. He had six brothers. They would build a machine on a planet that didn't have any life…if the planet did they would destroy the machine and go to another planet. This machine they had designed was to destroy suns to harvest energon. When the Primes landed here they started building the machine, but found a species of life…humans and other creatures. The Fallen hated these creatures for existing and wanted to destroy them anyway…he was the one who created the Decepticons." Jetfire took a breath and then continued his story.

"There was a small device that would turn on the machine and it was called the Matrix of Leadership. The six Primes went and hid from their brother and created a tomb for the matrix out of their own bodies. There is one that can lead us to the location, but he will need to awaken the power within him first." Jetfire spoke looking over at Sam

"Oh no...you mean I have something in my head that has to be activated?" Sam asked his eyes growing big. Veronica looked over at him and then back at Jetfire.

"Just how does power get awakened?" asked Veronica.

Jetfire looked around the room until he saw the Allspark shard. "He will need to touch the Allspark shard."

"There is no way I'm touching it." Sam replied.

Ironhide walked over to the table and aimed his cannons and said, "Go touch it or face my cannons."

"You won't fire at me." Sam said a little too over confident.

Ironhide arched a metal eye brow and started firing up his cannons and then Sam put his hands up and exclaimed, "Okay! I'll touch it!"

"I knew you would see it my way." Ironhide replied and grabbed him up.

"Well…I'm glad I'm not him right now." Veronica stated. She looked back at Jetfire and Jetfire kept looking at her.

"She will need to help too…there's something about her. Something that comes off of her that isn't just human."

"Anything happening?" Ironhide asked Sam as Sam touched the shard.

"Nothing. I feel nothing." Sam replied.

"Try the female."

"Which female?" Optimus asked.

"The one with the light hair." Jetfire pointed to Veronica.

"Oh boy…I spoke way too soon." Veronica sighed.

Ironhide walked over to the table again and sat Sam down who was holding the shard. Sam walked over to Veronica and handed her the shard. Once Veronica touched the shard she fell down into an electric shock.

"VERONICA!" yelled Optimus as he tried getting up from his chair, but Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots forced him to stay down. They could risk him getting hurt worse or put Veronica's life in danger.

* * *

Veronica felt the whole world around her change. She watched as everything before her disappeared and she stood in a barren waist land. She stood up and started walking in a direction, not sure where she was going, but she had to find water and fast. She climbed up a mountain and found people, but they weren't from the modern days. They looked like cavemen and they started running.

A metal being stomped on one and picked up another and roared, Veronica felt an urge to go over to the transformer and give him a piece of her mind. She went over and touched him and felt an electric shock flow threw her.

* * *

The Autobots watched as she jerked again as if being shocked again and again. Her eyes were barely opened and her eye lids kept fluttering very, very fast. "Ratchet what is the matter with her?"

"Don't touch her." Jetfire said.

The young Jetfire looked at his older form and said, "Don't touch her? She looks like she's at the brink of death."

"You touch her she may die." Jetfire growled at his young naïve self.

* * *

Veronica looked over in another direction and saw a machine being built. Giant transformers were building what looked like to be a pyramid. She slowly walked down the sandy hill, but ended up sliding down the hill instead. They were the Primes…the Primes that Jetfire was telling them about. They had the matrix. She started running over to them and screaming.

"HEY!" The Primes didn't hear her; it was like it was a film being played. "Hello I'm down here! There's life on this planet!"

One Prime suddenly stopped. Veronica sighed in relief. It then started walking her way and she started to run. She had to get out of the giant alien's way or be crushed. It was directly behind her and she tried running faster. She was getting tired fast and she saw some brush to her left and she went to go over there, but tripped on a rock. She watched helpless as the foot came down over top of her.

Shockingly she didn't feel pain. Nothing harmed her at all. The foot then raised up off of her and she quickly got up. The Prime had seen a human life. "Fallen!" The Prime called to his brother who was terrorizing the humans.

The Fallen answered by coming over to his brother and started talking to him. Everything they were saying was in Cybertronian and she surprisingly could understand what was being said. "We need to leave this planet, Fallen, there is life here."

"Who cares about these miserable insects? We need to save our race!" Fallen shouted.

"I won't allow this site to continue, we need to move on to a different sun. It isn't worth killing."

"Yes it is!" The Fallen shouted. By this time the rest of the Primes saw what was going on and walked over to their brothers. By this time the decision was final. The six brothers left The Fallen. Veronica quickly went after them running as fast as she could. The Primes were way ahead of her and were getting farther away. She knew it was impossible to catch up, but she had to stay close on their trail or else she may never find out where their resting place is.

* * *

"What's going on? Why is she like this? She's been like this for hours! She's acting like she's in a desert!" Richard yelled at the Autobots. He stood over his brother yelling at Jetfire and the rest of the Autobots. Veronica's mom sat by her side looking up at the Autobots.

"Bumblebee will you please take Veronica's parents out of here," Ratchet spoke.

Bumblebee looked over at Ratchet and then complied. He walked over to them and picked them up. "Put us down Bumblebee! We want to know what's wrong with our daughter!"

Optimus turned to Ironhide and asked, "Where did you put Starscream?"

"In the storage rooms, the doors are locked up tight." Ironhide replied.

"Good…now I just hope Veronica comes out of this alright." Optimus whispered.

* * *

Veronica felt the hot sun shine down on her and sweat slowly dripping down her face. She had to squint for the sun shone in her face, as she walked she ran into something metal. She looked up and saw a Prime. Trying to scramble away from him, he bent down and picked her up. "You look like nothing like the creatures here."

Veronica's mouth suddenly stopped working and she starred at the creature. Everything went quiet and the Prime suddenly smiled at her. "I understand now…" he whispered and kept her in his hand and started walking towards his brothers. But what she didn't understand was how she had lived before when one of them stepped on her and they couldn't see or hear her and now they could see her, feel her, pick her up. She was confused.

"How can you pick me up? I've been here for ha few hours…I saw you confront your brother." Veronica spoke.

The Primes looked at her and then replied, "This isn't real…our deaths have already happened…this is just a memory. You have come to find out the location of the matrix of leadership…then the time is come that The Fallen has come to do his dead."

"Yes…yes he is coming back. Jetfire was telling us about The Fallen."

"Jetfire?" asked one of the Primes.

"Yes…he transferred to the Autobots…do you know him?" she asked.

"He was here during the civil war of transformers." Veronica looked over at the horizon and saw a black Decepticon fighting for the Decepticons…Jetfire.

"But there's two of them now back at home….one is young the other is old."

"Your species have much to learn about time and space, but your time is running out. The matrix…the matrix is the only thing you really need right now."

The Primes started walking again and came to a rock wall. One held out his hand where the matrix laid and she was put down with it. There was a sudden flash of light and the Primes were no more.

* * *

Veronica jerked again and came awake. "She's awake!" exclaimed Mikaela.

Ratchet was nearly done with Optimus's leg when he jumped off the table and to her side. "Are you alright?"

Veronica looked over to him and replied, "I feel okay…how long was I out?"

Everyone looked at one another and then Ratchet spoke, "You were out for around four hours."

"Has the Fallen arrived yet?" Veronica asked in panic.

"No." Jetfire replied.

Veronica focused her attention to Jetfire and whispered, "I saw you…"

The two looked at one another. "I saw you in the civil war."

The young Jetfire looked at the old and then back at Veronica. "Yes, I fought with the Decepticons in the civil war."

"But I remember the war…why am I not looking like you?" the young Jetfire asked.

Jetfire smiled and looked at his young self and replied, "Time travel, I made sure you would last longer than I ever would. I traveled back to the civil war and saw you fighting…since I had already fought it was already set, I brought you forth through time to this day and age. You have all the memories I have because I finished the war and have existed through all these years."

Jetfire looked at the old and wise Jetfire. He was brought threw time…that explained everything when he had first arrived with the Decepticons. He kept thinking he was in the civil war, but it took him a while to get used to the time change. Everyone was silent.

"I know where the matrix of leadership is." Veronica spoke.

Everyone was quiet and the old Jetfire stood up and walked over to Veronica and bent down to her and said, "That was once my mission, but since you know where it is—

"I spoke to the Primes." She whispered.

Jetfire's optics widened as he heard her say this and looked at the rest of the Autobots, "If the Decepticons find out about her they will try and get her, we need to get her to the location fast."

Bumblebee came back with Veronica's parents who saw Veronica awake struggled to get free to their daughter. "Veronica!" They exclaimed and wrapped their arms around her.

Veronica embraced them as well and looked up at everyone. Everyone came close and once everyone was near by Jetfire created a space bridge to carry them to Egypt where he had fought in the transformer civil war.

* * *

Megatron arrived next to the Fallen and The Fallen looked at him and asked, "Is everything in place?"

"Starscream got out of hand and I left him behind. Optimus is still alive and I do not know who know the location of the matrix." Megatron replied.

The Fallen stood up so quick it took Megatron a second to register what happened. The Fallen then wrapped his hand around Megatron's throat and threw him against a wall. Megatron not liking this at all got out of the Fallen's grip and threw The Fallen into another wall. "You never learn Megatron. Only a Prime can defeat me."

Megatron growled. His brother was a Prime and he was not. He deserved to be a Prime and he was going to prove that to The Fallen. He charged at the Fallen, but the Fallen had already known what he was going to do and jumped up in the air and slammed Megatron down into the metal floor.

"Get that puny planet ready for my arrival. Kill the last Prime."

"I do not take orders from you." Spat Megatron.

The Fallen looked at his apprentice and said, "I appointed you leader of the Decepticons…I could easily destroy you and get Starscream to become leader."

"That worthless piece of metal couldn't keep control of the Decepticons."

"Well then I suggest you do as I say." The Fallen growled. Megatron flew back to earth to find the Autobots and destroy Prime once and for all.

* * *

Everyone in the space bridge suddenly went flying everywhere. Optimus caught Veronica before she could hit the ground and Ironhide ended up catching her parents. Bumblebee caught Sam and Mikaela. Everyone else was on their own. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked Veronica as he lifted his hand to see her.

"I'm fine." She replied looking up at Optimus. Optimus gently sat her down and heard something in the sky. He turned and saw Megatron coming down.

"Prime!" Megatron roared.

"Get to safety I'll take care of Megatron." Optimus spoke.

"I can't leave you Optimus!" cried out Veronica.

"Ironhide! Please take Veronica away." Optimus called out.

Ironhide came running over and picked her up. "NO!" she called out to Optimus and tried to get back to him. "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

"He'll be okay." Ironhide tried to sooth her, but it did nothing of the sort.

Megatron landed in front of Optimus and started firing at him. Optimus quickly dodged the attacks and fired his weapon at Megatron and shot him square in the chest. Megatron screamed out in pain as it hit him. "You will pay for that Prime."

Optimus went and charged at Megatron with his swords ready to pierce his brother, but Megatron moved out of the way and struck Optimus from behind. "Not today Megatron." Optimus growled and took his arm and threw him over his head and threw him in the ground.

Then suddenly something came out of the sky and came down to their area. "The Fallen." Optimus growled.

The Fallen fired at Optimus and sent him flying away from Megatron. "Pathetic." The Fallen grumbled. Megatron got up and went after Optimus to finish him off.

* * *

Veronica watched as she saw Optimus go flying in the air. "I GOT TO GO SAVE HIM!" She screamed and finally broke loose.

"Don't let her go anywhere!" cried out Jetfire. Jetfire then looked in the direction of Prime and saw he was in dire need of help. Ironhide caught Veronica and kept a firm grip on her.

"NO!"

Jetfire looked at his younger self and saluted to him and flew over to Optimus. "Jetfire…"

"Use my jet packs…you'll be able to defeat them both." Jetfire whispered. Before he could do anything else Megatron came from behind and stabbed Jetfire.

"NO!" Optimus yelled.

Jetfire watched in the distance as he saw his old self being killed. He suddenly felt a pain in his spark as this happened. He fell to the ground and everyone gathered around him. Ratchet opened his chasis and looked at his spark, "It's slowly going out…its because of the other Jetfire…"

Jetfire knew he was dying and his older self was also dying. They were connected with one spark. Jetfire fought back the pain as Ratchet was hooking him up to all these wires trying to save the ex-Decepticon's life.

"Jetfire!" Optimus yelled.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	27. No Longer Patient

Okay so this is the chapter where the story goes M. As you read down you will figure out why. :D But I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

No Longer Patient

Jetfire looked at his younger self fighting to stay alive. Their sparks were joined together and if he died they both died. "Fight Jetfire! You can do it!" Jetfire yelled at his younger self. The young Jetfire heard the old Jetfire yell at him. One thing was for sure he was not going to let himself die for himself. He slowly got up. Ratchet and the others tried to keep him down, but he fought his way through them and flew over to his self and Optimus.

"You have to fight for your life youngling." Jetfire whispered to his younger self.

Jetfire looked at him and then at Optimus and said, "I won't allow that to happen. With that he picked up the elderly man and took off with him with Megatron on his aft.

"Not so fast Megatron." Optimus growled. Megatron turned around and pulled his gun around and fired at Optimus. Optimus quickly dodged out of the way.

* * *

"OPTIMUS!" Veronica screamed still trying to get out of Ironhide's grasp. Optimus looked over in her direction and knew he had to live. He had to fight to survive and go back to her. He couldn't leave her alone. He stared down at his brother and was about to crush his head when The Fallen came behind him and stabbed him with his staff. Optimus yelled out in pain and tried to get the spear out of his chest.

* * *

Jetfire gently put his old self down to get fixed and saw Optimus where he was and flew very fast over to him and knocked the Fallen out of the way and Optimus pulled his spear out. Optimus turned to him and thanked him but when he was about to take on the The Fallen Jetfire stopped him. "You will need my help."

Before anyone could say anything Jetfire started transforming and attached himself to Optimus giving him the fire power he needed. Firing up his engines he shot up in the air and went after the Fallen. The Fallen growled but suddenly something caught his optic. He flew down past Optimus and straight towards Ironhide and Veronica.

Ironhide saw The Fallen flying directly towards him. With his free arm he fired at The Fallen causing him to crash land into the earth. Ironhide gently put Veronica down, before he could tell her anything she went running off in Optimus's direction. She watched as he came flying down and crashed into The Fallen. Ironhide started running after Veronica to try and catch her. "You Autobots are not responsible for your pets are you?" Megatron asked as he looked down at Veronica.

Veronica quickly tried getting out of Megatron's reach while he started going towards her. Ironhide saw this and roared. He rammed into Megatron taking him down, but only to be thrown into the air moments later. "Veronica!" Optimus yelled as he fought the Fallen.

"She's the one we need! She will be able to find the Matrix!" The Fallen yelled and Megatron looked down at her and said, "Such a shame…if you had stayed with your friend both Optimus and Ironhide may be alive…but now they won't make it through the day."

Megatron started laughing and Veronica started screaming and trying to scratch Megatron's metal. "Oh you're a feisty one. I don't remember you being this feisty." Megatron laughed.

"That's because you didn't know me and you still don't." She roared and took all her strength and all her mind and punched Megatron's hand causing a dent to form in one of his clawed fingers.

"MY HAND! You will pay for that." Megatron growled. Veronica looked up at him and then something came along and punched him.

"Optimus!" Veronica yelled as she flew out of Megatron's hand. Optimus came back around and caught her quickly in one hand and with the other blew Megatron where he was standing. Then Optimus turned around and saw The Fallen coming straight at him. He quickly ducked and made sure Veronica was okay and gently put her down. Ironhide who had landed not too far away from where Megatron threw him slowly got up and grabbed a hold of Veronica.

* * *

Optimus and The Fallen kept fighting until The Fallen flew off. Jetfire unhooked himself from Optimus and transformed. His spark didn't hurt any more. He walked back to where the other Autobots were and found Ratchet had patched him up. "Feeling better old fart?" Jetfire spoke.

"Watch it. It'll catch up to you." Jetfire replied getting up from his spot. The young Jetfire just laughed and then looked at Optimus. "So are we getting the matrix?"

"Yes!" yelled out Veronica. Optimus walked over to Ironhide and helped him up. Ironhide handed Veronica over to Optimus and Optimus held her close to his spark. They both felt the pumping of their heart/sparks.

"Let's get the matrix and then head back to base." Optimus announced. Everyone agreed and Optimus transformed along with the rest of them. The Jetfires went up into the skies to make sure everything was clear.

"Optimus…" Veronica whispered as she laid down in the seat stroking Optimus's leather interior. Optimus made a deep rumbling sound vibrating Veronica in her seat. She laughed and rolled over. The sun was slowly going down and they weren't close to the mountain side.

"What if this place doesn't look like it did before?" asked Sam getting out of Bee.

Veronica jumped out of Optimus's cab and said, "I'll know where it is. I can't get the image out of my head. Even if it's changed…it'll look the same probably."

* * *

Sam looked at her and then shrugged it off. Mikaela came up beside him and started kissing him. Veronica sighed a little bit and looked at everyone else resting. She walked back to Optimus and climbed up inside the cab and walked back to the cot and laid down. Optimus sunk down on his wheels a little bit and then asked, "Are you okay Veronica?"

"I'm fine." She replied sighing as she did so. Optimus knew she was lying and activated his holoform and walked to where she was sleeping.

"I know you're lying." He said. She opened her eyes and jumped back a little then realized it was Optimus's holoform. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Now what is the matter?" he asked again.

"I really don't know Optimus. I don't know if I can wait until marriage…I know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't see myself being with any other being in this universe. It's probably my hormones, but I just can't wait any longer." She said spilling out her heart and soul.

Optimus didn't say anything but he looked outside at the others. He then looked back at Veronica and turned on his engine. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He replied and started driving off. Optimus parked right next to a pyramid and turned off his engine. His holoform then looked back at Veronica. "You said you couldn't wait…might as well go somewhere desolate." Optimus whispered as he came closer and closer to Veronica. Veronica felt her heart start beating faster and faster. She was going to give up herself to the only being she had ever loved in her entire life.

Optimus captured her lips within his and started kissing her gently, passionately. Veronica kissed back getting a handful of his hair as they kissed. As they kissed the two ended up having a tongue battle tasting one another as they did so. They quickly pulled away breathing very hard. Veronica looked at him and then started pulling off her shirt. Optimus quickly helped her pull the rest off and ripped off her pants. There now in front of him was Veronica only in her bra and underwear.

Veronica stood up and pulled off the holoform's shirt and undid his pants. Optimus quickly threw the clothing aside and still in his underwear got on top of her kissing her more fiercely this time and started kissing her neck all the way down to her chest. She kept gasping for air, it was all so amazing. She had never thought it would be like this. Veronica quickly pulled Optimus up and started taking control throwing him on his back and started kissing his lips hard and pushed her tongue through his lips

Optimus was shocked seeing this side of Veronica he had never seen before. But he quickly kissed her back dueling with her tongue and slowly caressed her sides which made her jump. He laughed in his throat and did it again. This time Veronica stopped what she was doing and glared down at him. She then ripped off her panties and sat on him bare naked. Optimus couldn't believe that the once innocent human female sitting on him was now bare naked in front of him, heck even on top of him.

She slowly got up and started pulling off his underwear and whispered, "Optimus…"

Optimus watched as his prey kept moving back and forth for him. He could smell her…her pheromone levels were through the roof and she was wet just for him. He crouched and then pounced on her and before they hit the ground he turned in the air and had her fell on top of him. She looked down at him and asked, "How does it feel to be looking up at someone?"

Optimus chuckled and replied in a deep voice, "I like it." He quickly flipped on top of her and slowly started to squeeze himself inside her. Veronica screamed a little at first, but as soon as she got used to him inside her he moved a little further until he came to her barrier. He looked down at her and kissed her lips and then pushed his way through causing her to scream out and hold on to him digging her nails into his back. Optimus started gently kissing her lips and down to her breasts. He took his two hands and gently grabbed the pounds of flesh on her body and massaged them.

Veronica let out a moan and adjusted her hips and started to rock. Optimus started rocking with her taking it slow since he had never had sex this way before and Veronica never had sex in her entire life. Optimus leaned forward and started sucking on her nipples making them hard and looked down at her. "I'm the luckiest being in the entire universe." He whispered.

Veronica blushed when he said this and replied, "I'm the luckiest human female in the universe to be with you right now."

Optimus buried his face in her shoulder and started picking up the pace. Veronica quickly kept up and soon he was pounding into her and the two were moaning and screaming. The two had never experienced an orgasm before and when it happened to Veronica, her moan slowly became into a passionate scream. Optimus did the same thing, but his screams sounded more alien like his species.

Veronica rolled on top of Optimus, the two breathing very hard trying to catch their breath. She then rested her head on his chest and Optimus wrapped his arms around her holding her tight to him. Beads of sweet slowly were dripping off their bodies. Finally the two were one; their bodies matched one another so perfectly. The two had a missing piece to each until they made love. They were complete.

"I think that was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Veronica whispered still trying to catch her breath.

Optimus gently stroked her hair and looked at her and replied, "Same here…I never knew that your species' way of making love could be so…powerful."

Veronica finally rolled off of Optimus having him pull his self out of her. Optimus looked at her and rolled over and pulled her body next to his and they laid like that for the rest of the night. Optimus didn't even drive back to the rest of the Autobots. The two fell asleep soundly and slept the best they had ever had.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and all the Autobots woke up and found that Optimus and Veronica weren't around. Ironhide transformed and scanned the area. Nothing looked like someone came in the night and attacked. He then looked down at the sand and saw tire tracks.

Sam and Mikaela got up and exited out of Bumblebee and saw Ironhide transformed looking down at the sand. "What's the matter Ironhide?" Sam asked.

"Optimus and Veronica are not here…I'm guessing they left when we fell asleep."

"Well why would they—Oooohhhhhh never mind." Sam replied and looked quite embarrassed.

Mikaela and Ironhide both looked down at him and then Ironhide replied, "You are pathetic Witwicky."

He started walking away to way up all the other Autobots. Ratchet who had been awake was waiting for Veronica's parents to get up. Ironhide walked over to Ratchet and whispered, "Keep Veronica's parents asleep as possible. Optimus and Veronica snuck away last night and we don't know where they are…if they wake up…let's just say it won't be pretty."

Ratchet then replied, "If they wake up I'll give them some drugs to knock them out."

"Good." Ironhide replied and walked off.

* * *

Optimus woke up when he saw the sun shining in this face and he looked to his side and found Veronica's head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist. He gently wrapped his arms around her, trying his best not to move her. "Morning," she mumbled out.

"Good morning." Optimus replied kissing her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"The best sleep I have gotten in a very long time." Veronica replied finally opening her eyes seeing Optimus's blazing blue eyes staring at her with love shining through. "Should we start heading back? I mean…if my parents find out I'm gone…my dad will try to kill you."

Optimus sighed and helped her up and said, "Put on some clothes and we'll start heading back." He deactivated his holoform and when he did the holoform's clothes disappeared with it. Veronica quickly changed into her clothes and walked to the front and sat down in the passenger seat. Optimus turned on his engine and started driving back to the camp where the Autobots and their human friends were at.

Once they got close they could tell…apparently Ratchet didn't give her parents any drugs and they were screaming their heads off at the Autobots. "Oh boy. This was going to be fun."

"Optimus!" Her parents yelled as they came over a sand dome.

"Optimus I really don't want to get out." She whispered.

"We have to face your parents." Optimus replied.

"Well…could I sit on your shoulder?" she asked. Optimus didn't say anything and just when she was about get out he started transforming and his hand came in and grabbed her and set her on his shoulder when he was done transforming.

"Is there a problem?" Optimus asked.

"Where did you go with our daughter!?" Richard and his wife yelled.

"We just wanted to get some early morning driving done to see the pyramids." Veronica replied before Optimus could say anything. Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots looked at them and then Ironhide stood up.

"Oh yes that's right! Optimus said he and Veronica were going to go out early this morning." Ironhide replied.

Her parents looked at him and then the rest of the Autobots said the same thing. Then her parents focused on the two again and said, "Next time tell us." They said and walked off. Veronica just sat on Optimus's shoulder as stiff as could be.

"Wow…that was close. A little too close for comfort." Veronica whispered.

Optimus looked at her and said, "You really don't want them to know do you?"

"Heh, they found out I am dead. I will be blown off the face of this earth."

Optimus just laughed and took a hold of her again and transformed. He put her inside and everyone started heading off to find the Matrix of Leadership. Veronica was watching every little detail and when something looked familiar she'd tell them to turn towards the direction. Finally they came to a mountain side and it had pillars built in the side. "Here! This is where its at!" She exclaimed and hopped out of Optimus's cab and ran up to the door way and jumped inside. Optimus went after her and all they found was an empty room.

Everyone else started piling in seeing the place Blurr started to panic. "Itsnothere!Whatarewegoingtodo!?What'sgoingtohappennow!"

Hound sighed and bumped him on the head again and Blurr went down and when he hit the wall, it cracked.

"It's behind the wall!" yelled Veronica.

Optimus took out his sword and cut the wall and there were the Prime's bodies. "You'll need to blast through the Prime."

Optimus sighed and turned the sword into a cannon and fired. Suddenly all this air went rushing inside and there inside a giant hand laid the matrix of leadership. Veronica climbed in and slowly picked it up. As she did the matrix started glowing bright and the Prime's voice whom she had heard before spoke to her. "Human female of earth, you have came forth and have taken the matrix for the Autobots. If any one falls plunge this into their sparks and they will live. You get hurt and have someone plunge it in your heart and you'll live once more…more robotic each time you have to use it."

Then everything went dark and Veronica stood there holding the matrix. It didn't fall apart. It laid there in her hands. She came out holding it and Optimus smiled down at her. "We can go home."

"I think not Autobots! That matrix belongs to me!" The Fallen cried out and started flying towards them. Optimus stood in front of veronica and fired his cannon and blew the Fallen away to buy her some time.

"Run Veronica."

"No Optimus I won't leave you!" She yelled out and held the matrix close to her. Optimus turned around and put her in the hole and as he did so The Fallen plunged a speak through Optimus.

"Optimus!" cried out Veronica.

* * *

Ooooooooo evil cliffie! Guys review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	28. Becoming the Matrix

Okay guys, I got some bad news and some good news. Bad news is school is school and updates will be coming slow...another bad news is that Hero is finished. This is the last chapter to Hero. Now I have some good news, Hero is part of a series and there will be a new story coming out! Veronica and Optimus will be in it, but the new one will be focused more on Jazz, so you Jazz fans will be happy with the new story, I hope. But please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28

Becoming the Matrix

"OPTIMUS!" Veronica screamed as she watched as the stake went through Optimus. Optimus looked down at her and whispered to her to run, but she wouldn't budge. Holding the matrix in her hands she looked at it and started concentrating.

The Fallen threw Optimus into a wall and went to grab Veronica, but an electrical force, forced him back. "What the—

Veronica's eyes opened and they were electric blue and she started screaming as she felt power go inside her. The matrix started dissolving in front of everyone's eyes/optics and slowly becoming part of Veronica. Cybertronian designs started to appear on her arms and over her back. "She's become the matrix!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Becomethematrix!?How!Howisthatpossible!?" Blue spoke out.

Veronica's eyes slowly became mad as she looked at The Fallen and seeing Optimus behind him on the ground slowly trying to get up. "You hurt Optimus Prime, I hurt you." Veronica spoke deep and threatening, she had a metallic tone in her voice that made the hairs on the back of the human's necks stand up.

"What is a fleshing such as yourself going to do to me? I'm a Prime! You may have become one with the matrix but you can't hurt me!" The Fallen yelled.

Veronica brought her arms out to her sides and started lifting herself in the air to The Fallen's level. "You will regret ever coming to this planet." With all the power she had she forced it onto the Fallen causing him to be blown back.

* * *

Megatron watched from a distance at what was happening to his master, if he let the human female finish him he'd be the leader of the Decepticons once again. Turning around he saw Starscream.

"We're finished here." Megatron spoke.

"What about the Fallen?" Starscream asked.

"If he can't defeat a human female he doesn't deserve to be the Decepticon leader, only the strong can ever become Decepticon leaders."

"Then I appoint myself."

"What!?" Megatron yelled.

"You're too weak Megatron, let someone who will do wonders for the Decepticon race, enslave the Autobots and destroy the human race."

Megatron pulled out his cannon and fired at Starscream who flying back hitting buildings. "I am the only leader of the Decepticons," with that said he transformed and flew off into space.

"Wow that is one strong girl." Hound commented seeing how strong Veronica was, "I'm glad she's on our side."

* * *

Ironhide looked at him and pulled out his cannons and was about to fire when Veronica looked towards him and shook her head. Ironhide quickly put them away and stepped back a bit. "I can handle this."

"YOU LITTLE SLAG BAG!" The Fallen yelled at Veronica, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PRIME!"

"No, I am a Prime; I've become a Prime through the matrix and because of Optimus. You hurt Optimus; I will make you pay for that."

The Fallen's optics narrowed and then before everyone Veronica disappeared. Everyone started looking where Veronica may appear, but when the Fallen started yelling out in pain.

* * *

Optimus looked up and saw what was going on, The Fallen was screaming out in pain and started to literally dig at himself. Apparently something was inside him tearing him apart slowly. Grabbing hold of the stake he quickly pulled it out and got up and charged at the Fallen. Punching him when the Fallen faced Optimus, he went flying into a building.

"Go Optimus!" Mikaela and Sam yelled.

* * *

Veronica who was inside the Fallen was slowly tearing apart the wires that were connected to his spark. Using a lot of her strength she shot a powerful electrical surge through the Decepticon. Everything was quiet and then gravity pulled at the metallic body down to the ground. Veronica made herself disappear from her position and appeared right next to Optimus.

"Veronica?" Optimus asked.

Veronica looked up at her love and smiled, "You're okay."

"Veronica…how…what happened?" Optimus asked.

"The matrix dissolved into me." She whispered and transported herself to his chest and gently touched him, when she did a power surged through Optimus making him scream out in an alien language no human could understand, but Veronica. Veronica was please with herself that she could make the Autobot leader crumble before her, giving him power was her gift, it was nice to have it while it lasted, sure she'd keep some to herself, but most of it she was giving to Optimus, maybe some to the other Autobots if they were good.

Finally she stopped and started to fall from the drain of the power she had. Optimus quickly caught her in his hands and looked down at her, "What was that for?"

"I never want to lose you…giving you some of the matrix power keeps you safer."

"Hey what about us?" asked Hound.

"Give me a second will ya?" Veronica gasped from exhaustion.

Everyone started laughing once Veronica had replied to that. Her parents walked up to Optimus looking up at their daughter. Optimus looked at them and then at Veronica, then set her down gently.

"What happened Veronica? Explain to us what happened!" Her father yelled gripping her shoulders.

"I don't know…I suddenly felt the urge to put the matrix close to me and then the last thing I knew it started dissolving into me. But I've given more to Optimus and the rest I believe will be going to the rest of the Autobots." Veronica replied.

The Autobots quickly gathered around her and she looked up, "Not right now! Wait until we're at the base!"

Optimus chuckled and transformed, he then opened his door and said, "Okay everyone climb in."

"Well Optimus, we're going to go ride with Bumblebee." Sam spoke up as he and Mikaela headed towards the Camaro. Veronica shook her head and climbed up into the cab of the semi, her parents slowly climbed in next and then asked, "Where to now?"

"Home," Optimus replied and started up the engine and drove off with the human cargoes with him. The Autobots followed him back to as far as they could go, and then the two Jetfires decided to open up a space bridge and send everyone back to base…which turned out to be a mess.

"Is everyone alright!?" Optimus called out.

"Yeah, we're fine." Veronica spoke out looking at her parents.

"Dang that was a bumpy ride." Sam spoke as he got out of Bumblebee and helped Mikaela out too. Once the humans were out of the way the Autobots transformed and tried to catch their balance from being transported across the world.

"Well at least no one got mixed in with other people…that would have been bad." The old Jetfire spoke up.

"That's happened?" the young Jetfire asked.

"If I kept you back in time…you would have seen it happen…not a fun process to see." Jetfire replied.

"Well I guess I thank you for taking me out when you did…or else I'd be having nightmares."

Jetfire chuckled and patted his younger form on the back. Optimus opened the door to the base and everyone walked inside. When Veronica came along Optimus swooped her into his hand and said, "You're not walking across the threshold, I'll be carrying you across it."

"Veronica laughed and replied, "Whatever you want to do my dear."

Optimus let a little deep growl vibrate through him and just as he was about to go inside Jazz came up to him and asked, "Sir, I was curious if I could go out tonight….like take a vacation as humans call it."

Optimus looked at Jazz and nodded his head, "You deserve a vacation after what all you have been through."

"Enjoy your vacation Jazz! Maybe you'll get a girl."

Jazz looked up at Veronica and replied, "I highly doubt that, not many human females are like you."

"You never know Jazz." Veronica replied arching her eyebrows.

"Hey if I get a girl I'll do whatever you want."

"Deal." Veronica exclaimed and held out her hand. Jazz looked at her hand for a moment and then gently shook it. "Now don't forget our deal!"

"What happens if I don't get a girl?" Jazz asked suddenly.

"Then I'll…I'll go up in front of everyone and sing I'm a Barbie Girl."

Jazz and Optimus started laughing when she said this that Optimus almost fell over, but at the last second caught himself. Jazz shook his head and drove off into the night.

"Think he will find someone?" asked Veronica.

"I don't know…but if he doesn't I get to see you sing in front of people."

"Oh be quiet." Veronica gently slapped Optimus on the finger. Optimus chuckled and went inside.

* * *

Above the earth many light-years away floated Megatron in the Nemesis waiting for Starscream, he would plan his attack very soon. He'd get his revenge as the true leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'm sorry that it was a short chapter and the last chapter, but I assure you there will be more coming as soon as I have time to write it.


End file.
